


Así sea en la tierra...

by SylarDiaz



Series: DC universe [2]
Category: AC/DC (Band), DC Extended Universe RPF, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Los Casagrandes (Cartoon), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), The Casagrandes, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Cults, Gen, Mexican Character, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad, inmigation issues, los casagrandes, the casagrandes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarDiaz/pseuds/SylarDiaz
Summary: (DC UNIVERSE) Días antes de que el mundo cambiara para siempre al enterarse de la existencia de seres con características únicas, la mejor amiga de Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, se ve forzada a encontrarle un origen a la misteriosa maldición que la persigue, así como descubrir los motivos que tiene una malvada organización para cazarla y destruir todo lo que ella alguna vez consideró sagrado.
Series: DC universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928530
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	1. Bruja

**Author's Note:**

> Las partes que están escritas entre "*" son las palabras "dichas en español"

Cuando Rosa volvió del campo a su casa, todavía con la espalda bañada en sudor, las caras que encontró dentro de esas cuatro paredes eran diferentes a las de siempre. En lugar de encontrar la acostumbrada indiferencia del cansancio, hoy sus padres y hermano estaban serios, muy serios y silenciosos.

Sin decir una palabra como saludo, Rosa se deslizó como una sombra hasta la pequeña estufa de hierro, con una mueca de disgusto raspó el fondo de la olla de barro. Apenas y bastaba para un taco, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza el reclamarle a nadie; desde hace algunos meses hasta ahora, quien llegara último se quedaba sin comer.

–*Es que ya no hay con qué, se los juro* –murmuraba Ronalda al tratar de disculparse con sus hijos.

Antes de poder probar bocado la hija menor del matrimonio Manzano se arrodilló y empezó a dar gracias por sus alimentos, la voz penosa de la niña apenas era capaz de interrumpir el necio silencio de los mayores. Su voz se confundió con el ruido de los grillos y el de la montaña.

–*…líbranos del mal, amén.*

Mientras duró el rezo a media voz, ningún otro sonido humano se hizo presente. Pero cuando Rosa terminó con su plegaria, un sollozo grave rompió finalmente con el silencio. Con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos de su esposa, Agustín, incluso con sus cincuenta años, soltaba sus pesares igual que lo haría un chiquillo.

Rosa nunca había visto llorar a su padre, y según decían en el pueblo, nadie, ni su esposa había vivido algo así. Todo lo que podía recordar era la cascada voz de su padre repitiendo hasta el cansancio "Los hombres no chillan". Ver una escena semejante sólo podía augurar cosas horribles.

Con el alma intentando escapar por su garganta. Rosa se arrimó cerca de su hermano Roberto, al faltarle el aliento sólo pudo lanzarle con la mirada una pregunta.

–*Nos vamos mana* –le dijo mientras le pellizcaba cariñosamente una mejilla-, *nos vamos pal´ otro lado… quesque como "braceros"*.

Rosa ya había oído de ese "otro lado" al fin y al cabo mucha gente del pueblo ya se había ido para allá, al principio el gobierno se llevaba sólo a los hombres, bajo la promesa de trabajo bien pagado, pero más tarde y muy gradualmente, las familias enteras terminaban por marcharse también… nunca habían tenido noticias que alguno de ellos hubiera regresado.

Una vez tuvo los brazos libres, Ronalda empezó a empacar las míseras pertenencias familiares. Sí, tenía la mirada triste pero a diferencia de su marido no se dejó doblegar por sus emociones. Recurriendo a una fuerza equiparable al de la montaña misma se concentró en su tarea.

–*Niña, ayúdame a guardar la ropa, ándale* –Rosa comprendía, sí iban a hacer un viaje tan largo era indispensable guardar y proteger sus cosas lo mejor posible.

Rosa empezó a doblar y acomodar las pocas prendas en una caja de cartón, la única caja en la que debía entrar todo lo que llevarían, pero era tan difícil el combatir las lágrimas. Finalmente no pudo más y en un arrebato salió del cubil dando un portazo tras ella. Necesitaba ver una última vez su montaña, su tierra. Salió corriendo a las faldas del cerro, atrás quedaron los gritos de su padre y hermano.

-o-

Carl apuró el ritmo al pasar entre los autos inmóviles del estacionamiento de la procesadora de carne. Aquel viejo edificio de paredes blancas siempre le había dado miedo y el silencio aplastante que reinaba alrededor las veinticuatro horas y que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de los neumáticos de algún coche circulando cerca no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a mejorar la impresión. Sacó el papel del bolsillo de su sudadera y revisó por novena vez la dirección escrita a mano.

Finalmente, después de mucho preguntar, encontró la esquina que estaba buscando. A un lado de la acera estaba estacionada una camioneta con el logotipo de "PAMAZON", una conocida compañía de correos, tenía los vidrios delanteros tintados, estaba sucia y destartalada pero a pesar del aspecto de estar abandonada, los neumáticos eran nuevos y del tubo de escape salía una gruesa cortina de humo negro.

Como le habían indicado con anterioridad, abrió con la manga de su sudadera la puerta del copiloto. A fuerza de costumbre ya sabía que la encontraría sin seguro pero no esperaba ver a la mujer con pelo plateado en el asiento del conductor, nunca antes había habido nadie dentro del vehículo. Retrocedió dos pasos, esto podía ser una trampa. Era algo que había visto en la televisión; la policía hacía redadas en casonas de las zonas pobres de la ciudad, en el mejor de los casos esos operativos sólo resultaban en la incautación de drogas y armas pero había algunos cuantos casos, cada vez parecían ser más comunes, dónde lo que encontraban los uniformados eran mujeres y niños. Estaba mal que te asaltaran pero caer en una trampa y salir en un reportaje de televisión después de ser… "violentado" eso era algo mucho peor. Carl preferiría terminar con un puñal entre las costillas y la cartera vacía a sufrir de la trata de personas, al menos al defenderse contra un agresor la haría sentir orgullosa a ella.

Sin embargo ya había aceptado los cuarenta dólares y quería creer que los amigos de su prima nunca lo pondrían en medio de una situación realmente peligrosa... aunque no confiaba tanto en el sujeto ese; el nuevo "contacto" de Nikki, ambos le habían asegurado que era dinero fácil. A última hora dio tres pasos hacia delante y cerró la puerta de la camioneta tras él, inconscientemente apretó los dientes.

"Todo saldrá bien" dijo la voz del sujeto de traje blanco dentro de su mente.

Adentro no vio nada amenazante, pero de todos modos sospechaba que si lo que querían era atacarlo no lo dejarían enterarse… al menos así funcionaba en las películas. Detrás de los dos asientos delanteros, se levantaba una división metálica de superficie lisa solo interrumpida por una pequeña puerta del mismo material reforzado sin ventanas o ranuras que dejaran ver para el otro lado, sellando completamente la caja trasera de la camioneta.

–Entonces… ¿Qué debo llevar? –La mujer no se movió ni respondió, Carl no insistió en conseguir una respuesta, siguiendo con el procedimiento al que estaba acostumbrado, abrió la guantera, nuevamente con la manga de su sudadera. Lo hizo lentamente y con mucho cuidado, como temiendo que de un momento a otro le brincara a la cara una alimaña peligrosa, la débil luz del interior se encendió permitiéndole ver un pequeño sobre.

Lo primero que vio al asomarse dentro del contenedor de papel fue el resto de su paga: quinientos dólares en billetes de cien.

– ¡Genial! Es aún más que las veces pasadas –le agradó recibir el aumento, en su mente eso significaba que empezaban a tomarlo en serio o que al menos lo consideraban por fin como uno de los suyos-, pero oye, ya les había dicho que no me paguen con billetes tan grandes ¿dónde se supone que pueda cambiar un billetote completamente nuevo sin levantar sospechas?

Tendría que volver a engañar a Bobby para que él lo cambiara, pero incluso tratándose de un ciudadano legal y mayor de edad los banqueros revisaban detenidamente cada cosa que saliera de los bolsillos de una persona latina.

– ¡Muy bien, yo lidiaré con eso! –Tanto el silencio como la inmovilidad de la mujer de pelo platinado empezaba a preocupar a Carl-. Pero al menos quisiera saber dónde está la merca que debo llevar, o si me dejan, quizá pueda ser yo el que la venda esta vez, es que aquí dentro no dice na…

Lo último que alcanzó a ver a través de uno de los espejos retrovisores fue un par de brillantes ojos rojos.

-o-

–Abuelo, recuerde que hoy es el viernes negro; si vuelve a necesitar ayuda no dude en echarme un grito que bajo volando.

Ronnie Anne salió corriendo de "El Mercado" después de ayudarle a su abuelo en el viernes de quincena más agitado del año. Tras pasar las últimas cuatro horas escaneando y empaquetando, Héctor le agradeció y le dijo que se había ganado el disfrutar de su premio y un merecido descanso, ¡y vaya que disfrutaría el respiro, acostada en su cama! Revisó la hora en su teléfono celular, faltaba por lo menos otra hora más antes de que su abuela tuviera la comida lista.

– ¡Demonios! Debí de escoger algo más grande –de repente su paleta helada había perdido todo su seductor encanto-. Quizá al abuelo no le importe que cambie de "premio"… o que tome fiadas algunas *papitas.*

Estaba por darle la vuelta a la cuadra cuando sintió un jadeo detrás de ella, girando sobre un solo pie tan rápido como era capaz, logró ver a un hombre pelirrojo con un traje blanco que le sonreía abiertamente.

– ¡Hola guapa! Me dijeron que te interesaría ganar algo de dinero extra –la sonrisa se ensanchó hasta un extremo que Ronnie Anne creía imposible, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de copa y hacía una ligera reverencia con él-. Me parece adorable que quieras ayudar a tu "amigo especial".

La mente de la niña se congeló ¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar a un extraño tan extraño que le hablaba directamente? Por suerte para ella, recordó a último momento una táctica que le había enseñado Carlota hacía años para evitar charlas incomodas en la calle.

–Disculpe Don, pero no soy gringa –dijo con su mejor imitación del acento heredado ¡Venditas sean las charlas con la abuela!-, *ya sabe… solo soy una "thoorist"*.

Mientras hablaba no dejó de caminar hacía la entrada a su edificio, dispuesta a correr tan pronto como estuviera del otro lado de las puertas.

–Por favor Ronnie no quieras engañar a un viejo amigo–con una sola zancada cortó la distancia entre ambos-. Tu primo me contó que quieres ayudar a tu novio y creo que yo puedo apoyarte en lo que quieras… a cambio de algunos favores, claro. Nada demasiado difícil, sólo quiero que me acompañes un momento.

Ronnie Anne salió disparada tan pronto oyó la última parte, después de dar tres grandes zancadas alcanzó a abrir la puerta doble y entró al viejo edificio mientras el hombre reía a sus espaldas.

Una vez amparada por la seguridad que ofrecía el tan conocido vestíbulo residencial, la imagen de su primo Carl apareció instantáneamente en su mente, ese niño mimado que soñaba con ser un "padrote"; siempre instalado en media sala de estar, insultándolo todo mientras los Santiago se esforzaban como nunca para poder convivir con la familia. Recordó la actitud que había adoptado recientemente; permanentemente aplastado en el sillón de la casa de los abuelos, muy quieto… sospechosamente quieto.

–Conozco esa mirada, pero créeme esto no es para que pienses que el pequeño es el único demonio viviendo con ustedes –la voz del hombre sonaba dentro de su cabeza, irradiando confianza-, digo, él puede desaparecer cada tanto algunas de las pertenencias de la dulce abuela Rosa o fingir que no se droga en el baño. Pero todos sabemos, lo que tú le has hecho a tu propia familia.

Horribles emociones empezaron a inundar la mente de Ronnie Anne, coloreándole el rostro de carmín. Incapaz de exteriorizar de una mejor forma su creciente tensión intentó ignorar la sensación de calor y acidez que crecía dentro de su garganta pero justo cuando sentía que la furia alcanzaba límites críticos, una revelación la obligó a dejar de fruncir el ceño: la experiencia que tanto tiempo la dejó sin dormir volvió clara y vívida, el motivo del porque tuvieron que mudarse. Mientras revivía el recuerdo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-o-

Tenía aún once años. El sol de mediodía golpeaba de lleno su nuca y la amplia frente, siempre disimulada por su peinado, estaba cubierta de sudor, Bobby hablaba por teléfono con Lori, María discutía a través del teléfono con su exesposo de forma incomprensible con una mezcla bizarra entre español e inglés.

– ¡Por dios mamá, si no vas a dejarnos entrar a la casa al menos déjanos irnos! –Dijo la niña limpiándose el sudor de la frente por tercera vez seguida-. ¡Estamos como a cuarenta grados aquí afuera!

– ¡De eso ni hablar niña, no nos iremos hasta que llegue el exterminador! – las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron mientras volteaba nuevamente hacía el celular-. ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¡Esa fue tu *escuincla* sufriendo por las hermosas chinches que nos regalaste!

–Mamá, por favor habla más quedo, además, no es para tanto–murmuró Bobby lo último-, sólo fue una alfombra.

–Exacto, *má* no fue su intención que esto…

– ¡Ronalda! ¡Por lo que más quieras guarda silencio y *ponte a hacer tu bendita tarea*!

Ante el regaño y el tono usado, a Ronnie no le quedó más opción que cerrar la boca y regresar la mirada a su libreta, si tan sólo hubiera alcanzado a sacar su propio teléfono de su cuarto antes que la comezón los sacara a todos de la casa, podría aprovechar mejor su tiempo en una llamada con Lincoln que tener que soportar las palabras empalagosas de su hermano y los gritos de su madre. Estaba obligada a terminar con sus problemas de algebra antes de que las miradas de María o de Bobby volviesen a posarse hacia su dirección depositando en una sola mirada toda una lista de amenazas, pero nada le impedía tomarse un pequeño descanso.

–*Amá*, ya casi acabo con esto… ¿Puedo ir a la tienda por una congelada? –María sólo alzó una mano indicándole "no molestes" Ronnie lo interpretó como un "haz lo que quieras".

– ¿Puedes traerme uno a mi Nini? Una *de manzanita* –pidió su hermano cubriendo la bocina de su celular con una mano -. ¿Qué dices Lori? ¡No! ¡No le dije a nadie manzanita!

Asqueada por la actitud de su hermano hacía la primogénita Loud y atolondrada por el griterío que seguían armando sus padres, Ronalda salió hacía el patío delantero de la casa.

Sobre el camino principal, en la banqueta contraria a la suya, Lindsay Sweetwater, siempre vestida con ese horrible vestido verde, paseaba sin correa a su ruidoso labradoodle "Canela". La niña, en ese entonces aún con seis años de edad, canturreaba a media voz una canción pop, eso fue hasta que su rostro giró en la dirección en la que se encontraba Ronnie Anne.

– ¡Hola, niña mono! –Por mala fortuna para los Santiago, su casa quedaba justo enfrente de la de la familia más racista en todo Royal Woods. Después de fracasar todos los intentos realizados con la esperanza de borrar el círculo que los separaba, su madre les había prohibido a sus dos hijos el acercarse a ese lugar-. ¡Sabes, leí que a los perros no les agradan ni un poco los animales tontos! ¡Quiero experimentar!

Y sin más aviso que ese, le ordenó al can café que atacara. Ronalda no corrió esta vez, estaba cansada de siempre ser ella la que evitara el problema.

– *¡Cállate!* –gritó con una furia casi incontrolable. Ante la mirada feroz, la peluda criatura se detuvo en seco, se tambaleó sobre sus cuatro patas y súbitamente se consumió en una bola de fuego. Ronalda sonrió poseída por una satisfacción febril e inconsciente, estaba por dirigir la mirada hacía la niña pelirroja cuando una mano la tomó del hombro y la agitó, sacándola de su trance.

Bobby había oído los gritos de la vecina y decidió, como todo buen hermano mayor, salir a defender a su hermanita, pero lo que había visto… nada podía explicarlo de forma cabal y eso no era lo peor del asunto, la vecina también lo había visto, en la mirada de los tres existía una sola cosa: miedo.

Tan solo una semana después del incidente, los tres se habían mudado a la ciudad de Great Lakes, donde vivían sus abuelos

-o-

Intentando evitar a cualquier vecino, con el corazón helado subió los treinta y dos escalones, cruzó el estrecho pasillo hasta la puerta roja, todo el trayecto sin ver a nadie en los corredores.

Tenía miedo de ser descubierta una vez más, antes creía que mudándose a la ciudad, donde nadie la conocía podría hacer una vida normal… pero la habían descubierto… su familia la había traicionado.

Nuevamente molesta, con el puño tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y tocó de nuevo, solo que esta vez más fuerte. La golpeó hasta que la puerta misma se estremeció.

Sin perder un momento más, apoyó la oreja sobre la superficie de madera, escuchando lo que sucedía del otro lado. La televisión estaba encendida como siempre.

– ¡Carl! –ladró-. *¡Cabrón!* Abre la maldita puerta.

Aguzando nuevamente el oído escuchó como retiraban la cadena y el seguro. Esperó a que la puerta se abriera pero eso nunca sucedió. Entonces sacudió su sudadera, aventó a una maceta cercana la paleta completamente derretida, cuyo contenido empezaba a escurrirle por las manos, y giró el pomo.

Carl estaba en un rincón del sillón, el mismo lugar que ocupaba cuando todos estaban en casa. De la cocina la recibió el sonido de ollas y el olor de la comida, como siempre.

– *¡Abue! ¿Ontá mamá?* –preguntó Ronne.

–Qué bueno que llegaste *mija*, tu madre está dormida –dijo feliz la abuela Rosa, sus palabras y su ánimo casi provocan que la niña dejara todo el asunto por la paz, pero un vistazo rápido al estado catatónico de su primo menor le arrugó el ceño nuevamente.

–*Drogo de mierda* –susurró cerrando sus puños, el calor y la furia habían vuelto-. De este regaño no te salvas.

El niño permaneció en silencio, sentado en el mismo lugar del sillón sin moverse pero ahora la veía fijamente.

Quizá la tía Frida no fuera la mujer más estricta que Ronalda haya conocido, pero estaba segura que ante algo de este tamaño finalmente reaccionaría e intervendría por el bien de su hijo y la familia.

Pensando en cómo se acercaría a sus tíos para poder contarles sobre los problemas de adicciones del pequeño niño de diez años, se acercó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador después de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su abuela, quien se dirigía a la mesa con una olla de frijoles entre los brazos.

–Niña, arréglese un poco que hoy nos acompañará a comer la señora Kernicky, –dijo Rosa después de darle un empujón juguetón con la cadera a su nieta-, ¿Sí te conté que ahora es ministro en la iglesia del orfanato? Pues quiero participar en algunas de sus obras de caridad, ya fue suficiente de quejarse y no hacer nada.

Pasados unos minutos, escuchó golpes en la puerta y los pesados pies de Rosa moverse para atender "ya llegó la solterona" pensó Ronalda con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador mientras sacaba el bote de helado de la nevera pero en lugar de escuchar la voz chillona de su vecina o una carcajada de su abuela, lo que llegó a sus oídos fue el sonido de un par de pies cayendo contra el suelo de madera y un gruñido agudo.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente al oír pasos y una respiración agitada acercarse rápidamente desde detrás pero al momento de completar el giro, Carl ya se había lanzado sobre ella estampándola contra la pared. Ronalda levantó los brazos para proteger su rostro de algunos de los golpes ciegos que le lanzaba su primo menor, al tener su vista obstaculizada, tuvo que valerse del tacto para encontrar el delgado cuello del niño y una vez que logró ubicarlo: apretó firmemente, asfixiándolo.


	2. Cerca del fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las partes que están escritas entre "*" son las palabras "dichas en español"

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Eso por qué fue?! –No recordaba haber hecho algo que lo hiciera merecedor del golpe, ni siquiera se le había escapado un solo comentario sobre la pésima telenovela que ella lo estaba obligando a ver-, ¿Te han dicho que por momentos te comportas como un gato?

Ceñudo, Lincoln siguió sobándose el brazo. Se notaba bastante molesto, esto, en lugar de ponerle un alto a la actitud de la chica latina sólo logró poner una sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

–Perdóname Lincoln, es que me dio un no sé qué ¡Te juro que no fue adrede! –Y no mentía, cada vez que ambos se quedaban a solas, Ronnie Anne sufría una suerte de impulso nervioso que la obligaba a hacerle daño-. A ver, déjame ayudarte con *tu bracito.*

Ni la sonrisa que se empeñaba en permanecer pegada a sus labios, ni la voz burlona con la que había dicho lo último, ayudaron mucho a mejorar el ambiente entre ambos. Bajándole el volumen a la televisión y tratando de sonar lo más maternal posible, Ronalda empezó a entonar una canción que le había enseñado su abuela hacia años.

–*Sana, sana, culito de rana* –el rostro de Lincoln se encendió al sentir los labios de su amiga tocar su brazo derecho-, *si no sanas hoy, será mañana…*

–Oye… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –El muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar, las pocas veces que Ronnie se mostraba cariñosa con él, lograba aturdirlo en todos los sentidos posibles. Al sentir un segundo beso en el área donde lo había golpeado estuvo a punto de relajarse y dejarse hacer cuando sintió una fría hilera de dientes cerrarse justo debajo de su hombro.

Otra vez con un gesto en el rostro que denotaba claramente molestia, volteó hacía la derecha, para encontrar a su amiga con la boca abierta pegada a su brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente con expresión nerviosa. A pesar de saberse descubierta, Ronnie Anne siguió mordiendo juguetonamente.

– ¡Muy bien! Dios sabe que quise ser bueno contigo –de forma rápida y ágil, Lincoln envolvió a Ronnie en un abrazo imposibilitándole moverse con libertad-, pero él mejor que nadie sabe que te lo buscaste.

La niña no comprendió a que venía todo ese dialogo o el abrazo espontaneo hasta que sintió las manos de Lincoln entrar por debajo de su sudadera, un ligero apretón a sus costados hizo que su espalda se curveara, como si de un chicle se tratase, hacía atrás y que soltara una carcajada sonora, que seguramente pudo escucharse en todo el departamento.

–Siempre sospeché que eras una chica muy cosquilluda –una sonrisa tenebrosa empezaba a formarse en su rostro ojeroso-. La chica más ruda del Estado tiene una debilidad en sus "costilithas"

–Vamos patético –Anne adoraba escuchar a Lincoln "hablando" español, le salían tan mal todas las palabras que resultaba adorable. Seguramente hubiera hecho algún comentario "alagando" la habilidad de Lincoln para decir costillitas de no ser porque tenía la mente ocupada en otra prioridad-, actuemos como las personas maduras que somos y dejémonos de estos juegos ¿sí?

–No recuerdo que tú hayas sido muy madura al morderme –Ronnie pudo sentir como sus pupilas se encogían de terror puro-. ¡Oh sí! Esto estará bueno.

La latina intentó liberarse y correr, pero Lincoln no aflojó su agarre ni un poco. Volvió a apretar sus costados y Ronnie Anne volvió a retorcerse envuelta en risas nerviosas.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Tú ganas –Después de intentar por algunos minutos devolver el ataque sin mucho éxito y fracasar igualmente en sus intentos por liberarse, no le quedó más remedio que rendirse-. *¡Párale o me haré pipi!*

Después de algunos minutos de respiraciones forzadas, intentando recuperar sus alientos, fue que Ronnie Anne se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaban en realidad sus rostros y cuerpos: Lincoln seguía encima de ella, con sus manos aún dentro de la ropa de Ronnie apenas y rosando esporádicamente su estómago, riendo por lo bajo mientras su respiración empezaba a normalizarse,

Ronnie estaba congelada, sujeta en el mismo lugar por fuerzas invisibles, hipnotizada por la cara sonriente, de piel pálida y libre de imperfecciones, a excepción de sus adorables pecas o las obstinadas ojeras que se esforzaba por mantener del mismo tamaño y en el mismo lugar, que estaba a escasos centímetros sobre la de ella.

En el último impulso inconsciente de la tarde, cerró los ojos y apoyó sus labios sobre los de él. Lincoln, presa de los nervios, apenas y se movió al principio, limitándose los primeros instantes a únicamente apoyar su boca sobre la de ella. Luego de esos torpes primeros segundos sin cambiar de posición, empezó a mover lentamente el labio inferior en pequeños círculos hasta lograr separar levemente los relajados labios de la latina. Después de hacer contacto visual por un segundo, lentamente deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica con piel canela enfrentándola con la de su compañera para explorar su sabor. Aunque el movimiento la sorprendió, no le molestó en lo más mínimo y empezó a imitarlo. De repente ambos empezaron a sentir mucho calor.

Sus lenguas se encontraron repetidamente en medio del beso interminable. Ronnie se apretujó cuanto pudo contra el cuerpo de su "no-novio" con un gemido atrapado en su garganta. El calor aumentó drásticamente pero en lugar de molestar al albino, lo incentivó para acomodar su cadera entre las piernas de su "sólo-amiga".

Las manos del chico no habían abandonado nunca el ambiente cálido que se formaba entre el torso desnudo de la niña y su sudadera de algodón. Desde que todo el asunto de las cosquillas iniciara, la había tenido sujeta por los costados pero ahora, poco a poco una mano se había deslizado hasta la parte baja de su espalda, justo sobre el lugar donde la cintura pierde ese nombre, y la otra mano subió aún más lentamente hasta aprisionar gentilmente con la palma desnuda, la carne que apenas empezaba a desarrollarse justo sobre su corazón.

–Alto, Lincoln –susurró en medio de un gemido sin abrir nunca los ojos. En lugar de apartarlo con ambas manos en el rostro o con una patada en la zona noble como pensó que haría cuando el momento llegara, se acomodó un poco mejor debajo del muchacho y volvió a hablar mientras respiraba el aliento que Lincoln había dejado impregnado en ella-. No podemos… mi familia… Bobby, él está en el departamento de la abuela.

Atrás habían quedado los aburridos diálogos de la telenovela y los molestos ruidos que llegaban a través de la ventana abierta desde la calle. Todo lo que ocupaba la atención de Ronnie Anne era la mirada de súplica que le dedicaba Lincoln.

–Aquí no podemos… vayamos a mi habitación –no comprendía por qué sentía como si le estuviera fallando a su madre y hermano pero sabía que no era ese el momento para pensar sobre cosas "buenas y malas"-, allá podremos hacer más… más ruido.

Lincoln se levantó con el rostro colorado, permitiéndole a Ronnie Anne la libertad necesaria para peinarse el pelo nuevamente en su tradicional cola de caballo. Los ojos de ambos bajaron lentamente a la entrepierna del albino "¡Wow! así que es eso a lo que llaman 'carpa de circo' ¿eh?..." pensó la niña.

–Lincoln… este… ¿me dejarías verlo…?

El rostro de Lincoln se iluminó en un color rojo mucho más intenso que el anterior. Aturdido ya iba a contestar apresuradamente cuando un par de pies patearon la puerta de entrada al mismo tiempo, Bobby y Carl entraron rápidamente, evidentemente molestos.

– ¡¿VER QUÉ?! –gritó el mayor de los dos.

-o-

El truco de la asfixia logró su cometido; el niño de diez años retrocedió un par de pazos, apenas los suficientes para permitirle a Ronnie Anne soltar un derechazo directo a su nariz.

Carl dio un giro descontrolado sobre sus talones y cayó de cara sin poder meter las manos, su nariz fue lo primero que se estampó limpiamente contra el piso de madera. El resultado fue un pequeño rio de sangre que empezaba a manar copiosamente, manchándole toda la cara de color rojo.

En un estado de furia histérica, el niño dio un grito casi animal antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y regresar a la cargar contra su prima.

Ronnie Anne, previendo el movimiento, apoyó la pierna derecha contra la nevera para poder soportar la embestida, después, aprovechando el impulso ciego y aplicando una llave que le había enseñado Lynn, logró invertir la situación y aventó al niño nuevamente contra el piso. Saltó para colocarse sobre él e inmovilizar sus brazos usando sus piernas. Al lograr sujetarlo, empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes dirigidos exclusivamente a su cara.

Haciendo demostración de una fuerza casi sobrehumana, Carl logró levantar a su prima y azotarla una vez más contra el refrigerador.

Por el impacto, Ronnie estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento y ciertamente había perdido todas las ganas por seguir peleando. Pero la lluvia de golpes no se detenía. Al borde del pánico, la latina empezó a pegar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sin importarle tener que contenerse para evitar lastimar seriamente a su primo pequeño. Pero el cuerpo del niño le parecía tan fibroso que por un momento pensó golpear piedra viva, después de los primeros intercambios de puñetazos empezó a sentir sus nudillos adoloridos por golpearlos tanto contra el tórax de su primo. Por suerte para la niña Santiago, Carl nunca se preocupó por aprender correctamente cómo pelear.

Ronnie logró plantar su pie derecho en el torso del drogadicto enloquecido, antes de tomarlo de una de sus muñecas y girar como si se tratara de lanzamiento de martillo, gracias al impulso obtenido, lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo directo hacía la sala. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a aplastarlo contra el suelo y usando ambas manos rodeó su cuello y empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el piso alfombrado, al ver que el ataque constante parecía no tener efecto sobre el niño, Ronnie soltó un grito de impotencia y pánico antes de ser callada por un puñetazo dirigido a su sien derecha.

-o-

La alarma de las tres despertó a María, presa del desconcierto que nos acompaña a todas las personas momentos después de despertar, lanzó un manotazo hacia dónde creía se encontraba el despertador electrónico. Su mano golpeó el vacío y el reloj siguió sonando.

–Ronnie, apaga esa porquería –dijo a media voz, esperando que gracias a un milagro su hija la hubiera escuchado susurrar-, hoy me toca el turno nocturno y no llegaré hasta tarde…

La alarma siguió sonando imperturbable e ignorada por un minuto entero. Al terminar su lapso de sesenta segundos el aparato se apagó solo, permitiéndole a la enfermera suspirar y volver a acurrucarse. Ya estaba por volver a dormirse cuando el aparato volvió a sonar. Los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron al instante, nunca antes había programado una segunda alarma, realmente ignoraba si programar dos alarmas consecutivas era posible. Completamente despierta y un poco irritada, estiró una mano hasta tomar el aparato de su mesita de noche para apagarlo de forma definitiva al quitarle las pilas. "seguramente Ronalda volvió a agarrarlo sin permiso" pensó.

Al silenciar el aparato finalmente, la enfermera se tapó hasta la cara con sus cobijas, obviamente le sería imposible volver a dormir y según recordaba, su madre servía la comida a las cuatro de la tarde, justo a tiempo para ver el episodio de estreno de la serie de momento y apenas dejándole el tiempo suficiente para atragantarse y salir corriendo a su trabajo. El reloj indicaba que faltaban poco más de treinta minutos para que CJ llegara para avisarle, diez minutos antes como de costumbre, que la mesa ya estaba servida.

–Y ya sé cómo aprovecharé ese tiempo –dijo-. Espero que a esa niña le guste estar tallando pisos y limpiando los floreros por el resto de la semana…

Aunque no acostumbraba hacerlo y regañaba constantemente a Bobby por siempre estar pendiente de su celular, mientras se levantaba de la cama decidió checar su teléfono por si le habían llegado nuevos mensajes; por primera vez desde que Lori le había regalado el aparato, tenía un buen motivo para revisar la pequeña pantalla cada diez minutos.

El símbolo redondo y verde de Whassup resaltaba del resto con un pequeño número uno de brillante color rojo.

A.S: "Hola hermosa ¿Estarás libre esta tarde? Te extraño."

El malhumor y el sopor restante de su prematuro despertar se esfumaron en un instante. Sin molestarse en disimular indiferencia, como hacia todas las veces anteriores cuando el tan esperado mensaje llegaba en momentos menos oportunos, soltó un gritito agudo antes de apurarse a responder con una sonrisa tonta en medio de su rostro encendido.

M.C: "No hasta después de mi turno de salida, yo si tengo un trabajo en un hospital de verdad… espero que esta vez sí cumplas y asistas a nuestra cita, no planeo volver a esperarte jamás dos horas en un restaurante."

Sorprendentemente, la respuesta no tardó ni treinta segundos en llegar:

A.S: "Nunca más, eres mi prioridad, descansa."

Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto porque ninguno de sus hijos estuviera dentro de casa, con una sonrisa aún más grande cerró la aplicación de mensajes antes de juntar el valor para enviar alguna respuesta cursi o tonta, sabía que si seguía mensajeándose con él eso era algo que seguramente haría y aún era muy temprano para ceder tanto terreno, tendría que hacerlo esforzarse un poco más antes de caer en su juego.

Se levantó con un brinco y manteniendo su sonrisa, en lugar de ponerse sus rígidos zapatos blancos del uniforme del hospital, eligió un par de pantuflas con forma de pata de mono; aunque había dicho a todos y a los cuatro vientos que las odiaba, la verdad es que el peludo par le resultaba divertido, quizá, en otras circunstancias no las hubiera comprado ella misma pero al ser un regalo de él adquirían un encanto y valor único.

Salió de su habitación usando su cómoda "ropa de quehacer", decidida a pedir un día libre a sus jefes, el primer descanso que se tomaba desde que se había mudado con sus padres, para poder contarle a su familia sobre su relación "secreta".

–Sólo espero que a Frida no se le haya escapado nada por error –"o me aseguraré que la próxima vez que tengas que tratarte un túnel carpiano te atienda un prácticamente" pensó.

Primero les daría la noticia a sus padres junto a su hija, esa sin lugar a dudas sería la parte más difícil y la que le daba más miedo-. ¡Dios! Es ridículo que a mí edad me ponga nerviosa por avisarle a mi papá que tengo una cita.

Fue entonces, cuando empezaba a planear el escenario perfecto para darles la noticia a su hijo y su nuera, justamente mientras cruzaba su sala de estar, que sintió en el piso de madera las vibraciones producidas por un golpe sordo. ¿Acaso era CJ bailando tap otra vez? La última vez que lo hizo dentro del departamento fue hacia meses y entonces habían recibido quejas de prácticamente todo el edificio. Desde ese día le habían prohibido al pobre el practicar en otro lugar que no fuera la azotea y nunca había desobedecido… claro, hasta ahora.

Pero ahora estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera tenía ganas de regañar a su propia hija por meterse con su despertador, mucho menos quería regañar a su sobrino por practicar una actividad, en la que era tan bueno, en un lugar inapropiado. Pero tampoco dejaría a ambos irse sin castigo; Para el pequeño Carlos Junior bastaría una llamada de atención y respecto a Ronalda, su hija aún tendría que limpiar el piso… de su habitación al menos.

A ese primer golpe le siguieron otros dos, cada uno mucho fuerte que el anterior, antes de oír como uno de los jarrones de su madre se estrellaba contra el piso.

Con el corazón bombeando a mil kilómetros por segundo se quedó quieta mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta ¿acaso alguien se había metido a la casa de su madre para robar? Eso tenía sentido, todos en el barrio sabían que Rosa era la administradora del edificio. Y si ese era el caso ¿sería buena idea salir? ¿Qué le había sucedido a CJ y a su madre?

Por suerte llevaba su teléfono celular consigo, podía sentir el peso del aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón, aunque una llamada a la policía no aseguraba que la ayuda llegase a tiempo al menos serviría para levantar una denuncia en el ministerio público y convencer finalmente al viejo Scully, el dueño del edificio, de colocar un portón automático… o al menos contratar a un portero.

"Muy bien María, primero será la llamada a la policía y luego…" – ¡Basta manito! –La ronca voz del hijo mayor de su hermano sonó agitada y asustada en el departamento al otro lado del pasillo-. ¡Ya déjala!

Tan pronto como su buen humor, obtenido gracias al inesperado mensaje, se convirtió en pánico al pensar que ella y su familia eran víctima de un asalto, el enojo con el que despertó volvió a tomar el poder al pensar que todo el escandalo era a causa de otra pelea entre niños; "seguro que después de esto nos vuelven a llover quejas" pensó antes de cruzar el pasillo y abrir la puerta del departamento de enfrente.

Hay varias ocasiones en las que deseamos haber ignorado algún ruido o evitar ver una escena, y María Casagrande acababa de vivir, por segunda vez desde su divorcio, una situación similar: a un lado de la gran mesa de madera del comedor, como si la estuviera usando como una barrera entre ella y la conmocionante escena, estaba la señora Kernicky con los ojos abiertos completamente. A un lado, apenas algunos metros separados de la cocina, estaban los tres nietos de en medio del senil matrimonio Casagrande enfrascados en una batalla campal de patadas desesperadas y jaloneos ciegos.

CJ sujetaba por atrás en un intento inútil por inmovilizarle los brazos a su hermano pequeño, Carl se apoyaba con todo su peso hacía abajo sin hacerle mucho caso a los gritos desesperados de su hermano mayor y Ronnie… la niña se retorcía desesperada con el rostro debajo de uno de los cojines bordados por Héctor.

– ¡Tía! –Chilló Carlos Junior con el rostro colorado, contener las rabietas de Carl nunca le había resultado tan difícil-. ¡El cojín! ¡Ayuda!

A María nunca le gustó el castigo físico, en especial si es aplicado a un niño, pero no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para acercarse a la marabunta y hacerle una llave con ambos brazos a su sobrino menor, inmovilizando sus manos y comprimiendo el cuello. Carl reaccionó con fuerza y violentamente. Su cuello, al tacto le parecía sorprendentemente duro, un niño normal de diez años no debería tener una musculatura tan desarrollada en esa zona. Sin embargo, María tenía una buena ventaja física y al verse imposibilitado y suspendido en el aire Carl tuvo que soltar el cojín y dejar respirar a Anne, la niña se desplomó tosiendo con los ojos cerrados en medio de los lamentos de CJ.

Carl forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de su tía con una fuerza equiparable a la de un adulto joven dificultándole a María el mantener la llave lo suficientemente apretada alrededor de su cuello.

– *¡Usted que mierdas ve Kernicky!* –Gritó en español la enfermera al empezar a sentir el debilitamiento de su fuerza-. ¡Haga algo, maldición!

La canosa mujer se despabiló por fin, avanzó hacia el frente para ayudarle mientras los movimientos del niño se volvían más erráticos… pero a medio camino se detuvo. Miraba el rostro de Carl como si algo ahí estuviera realmente mal. Pero María no podía ver cuál era el motivo. La reacción similar de CJ puso en alarma a María, pensando que el niño se estaba ahogando, aflojó la presión de sus brazos tan pronto sintió el pequeño cuerpo dejar de moverse.

Carl cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba, mostrando su rostro bañado en sangre. De su nariz, aparte de brotar el familiar líquido rojo, también surgía un pequeño caminito de líquido verde fosforescente. La vocación de enfermera surgió desde el fondo de la mente de María al ver la extraña sustancia que empezaba a manchar el cuello de la camisa del niño.

– *¿Tía…? Ayúdeme…* haga que se detenga, por favor –La mujer morena se agachó para inspeccionar detalladamente el rostro golpeado del niño "Mi nena dio una buena pelea en contra del enloquecido", pero el gritó maniático que escuchó de improvisto la inmovilizó.

La señora Kernicky se había acercado para ayudar a Ronnie a levantarse, sin embargo nunca se acercó lo suficiente a la niña como para apoyar una de sus huesudas manos en sus hombros. Antes de siquiera estuviera a dos pasos de distancia, la niña se incorporó sin tocar el suelo con las manos, con el rostro distorsionado por una sonrisa de dientes apretados, la piel más roja que morena. Al estar completamente de pie, dio otro grito ensordecedor y agudo. A María le recordó al ruido de una tetera al hervir.

La mujer vio cómo su hija metía una de sus manos al bolcillo de su chamarra mientras sus ojos refulgían maliciosos como un par de brazas amarillas.

Corrió hacia Ronnie Anne antes de que esta pudiera utilizar el arma que quería sacar, y con la mano derecha sujetó firmemente el brazo que buscaba dentro de la sudadera. Al hacer contacto sintió como la piel de la niña ardía antes de sentir el ardor en su cuerpo mismo. Entonces vio que llamas grandes y vivas manaban de entre su ropa, pero lo que la impactó más antes de perder el conocimiento fue ver con terror como su hija era consumida por el fuego.

Mientras el dolor de su piel quemándose acababa con lo que le quedaba de conciencia vio como CJ se abalanzaba al baño mientras gritaba:

– *¡DIABLO!*


	3. La cumbre

Desde la puerta de la cabaña, Ronalda Manzano esperó pacientemente y en silencio hasta perder de vista a su hija. Después del lento transcurrir de varios minutos, la mujer por fin se decidió a salir en busca de la niña, sin decir una palabra al par de hombres que estaban detrás de ella. Roberto, al ver a la mujer salir al campo, hizo ademán de levantarse para acompañarla pero Agustín, su padre, lo detuvo apoyando una callosa mano en su hombro.

–*Esas son cosas de viejas* –dijo sentándose sin levantar la mirada en una silla al lado de la improvisada maleta-. *Créeme, es mejor dejarlas que se arreglen solas.*

El muchacho, sin atreverse a contradecir las palabras del viejo hombre, se arrodilló al lado de su padre y entre los dos empezaron a guardar lo mejor que pudieron las pocas pertenencias que creyeron conveniente llevar dentro de la caja de cartón. Cada pocos segundos el joven volteaba hacia la puerta, a lo lejos, apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir la erguida figura de su madrastra avanzar lentamente.

Después de caminar poco más de un kilómetro, mientras pasaba cerca del pequeño arrollo que nutría los campos del pueblo, Ronalda alcanzó a escuchar un llanto apagado. Sin perder la calma, se dirigió en línea recta hasta la orilla, se quitó los zapatos y se sumergió en la fría corriente hasta que se le mojaron las rodillas.

A pesar que podía oírla claramente, no podía verla, la gente de la aldea contaba que los espíritus del riachuelo cuidaban y escondían a las pequeñas que jugaban en esas aguas, finalmente alcanzó a ver una figurita envuelta en un vestido blanco, la pequeña niña estaba hecha un ovillo entre dos rocas en la rivera contraria, si quería llegar a ella tendría que mojarse mucho más que las rodillas.

Usando la mano derecha se amarró la falda al cuerpo mientras que la izquierda levantaba el par de zapatos sobre su cabeza, con paso decidido y el rostro encendido cruzó el torrente.

– *¿Qué estás haciendo?* –A causa del esfuerzo la voz le salió dura, casi dictatorial, y aunque planeaba hacerlo, no la regañaría en ese momento por huir de casa –*Niña, si te quedas con la ropa empapada te vas a poner mala y adivina qué, si no tenemos para comida mucho menos para medicina, 'amonos.*

–*No me aguanté las ganas de sentirlo por última vez amá* –Rosa sabia, al igual que todos en el pueblo, que su madre sólo tenia un tono de voz por lo que no resintió el tono brusco simplemente se resignó y se puso de pie-. *Perdón por salir corriendo, señora.*

Quizá fue por la cálida luz que daba el sol antes de ocultarse, quizá fue por la carga emocional que conllevaba la notica de la repentina mudanza pero cuando Ronalda vio a su hija completamente empapada esforzándose por no quebrarse, se volvió consiente de la inmensa fragilidad que trataba de esconder ese pequeño cuerpo tembloroso al poner una cara seria.

–*No te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo* –La delgadez y vulnerabilidad que recién descubría en la niña la conmovieron lo suficiente para que la estoica mujer intentara consolarla–.*… ¿sabes…? yo nací en un pueblo muy diferente a este, no puedo recordar bien el nombre sólo sé que estaba en Sonora* –la niña casi saltó del susto al ver como su madre, esa mujer de rostro inescrutable y que siempre se veía inmensa, se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura sin preocuparse por cuidar el vestido o mantener su calzado seco-. *Ya sé "Sonora" suena a nombre inventando… pero puedo jurar que así se llamaba el lugar… escucha, sé que tienes miedo, pero te aseguro que nada malo nos pasará.*

–*No… no es eso, es que me duele saber que tendré que despedirme de todos a los que conozco… mis abuelos, de tía Lorena sé que no los volveremos a ver, yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?* –Rosa, envalentonada por esa extraña cercanía que compartía por primera vez con su madre habló al fin–. *¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa? ¿Tuviste miedo?*

– *¿Qué si tenía miedo? ¡Estaba asustadísima! Pero no fue por mi decisión, verás eran los tiempos de la revolución, mis padres nos enviaron a mí y a mi hermana para este valle… cuando la lucha acabó, los federales persiguieron a mi papá y sus hombres… nunca volví a saber de ellos* –con cuidado tomó las manos de Rosa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la niña-. *Sí, tenía miedo, pero acá aprendí algo valiosísimo y ya va siendo hora que tú también lo sepas.*

Rosa sólo atinó a asentir entre temblores esporádicos, el sol estaba muriendo y con él el calor.

–*Descubrí que al final no vale na' eso de buscar un salvador, la fuerza que necesitamos, esa ayuda por la que tanta gente se desgañota gritando y rezando… la llevamos dentro, mientras tengas aliento debes perseverar, luchar* –la mueca que le dedicaba su hija delataba que la niña no había entendido nada del sermón, esto en lugar de irritar a Ronalda logró encender una extraña llama de perseverancia, casi una llama, en su mirada-. *Te lo diré más simple; tú sólo eres mi hija ¿sí?, nada más que Rosa Manzano… y tampoco eres menos, nunca dejes que nadie te haga menos.*

Esa última frase había sido dicha en idioma Yaqui sin embargo, como si cada palabra tuviera alguna clase de poder, Rosa las había comprendido perfectamente. Un calor diferente inundó el pecho de la niña. Intentando no llorar, la pequeña abrazó a su madre por el vientre.

–*Te quiero chicharrón* –La mujer cubrió los hombros de su hija en un abrazo, deseaba poder consolar, retener para siempre ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos desnudos-. *Y espero que nunca lo olvides.*

Nunca habían estado así… solas y en paz, y mucho menos en el rio. Ese lugar era el refugio ancestral de las risas y de las compañeras de juegos, por lo menos hasta que la edad adulta alcanzaba a las jovencitas locales. Ambas se dieron cuenta que ese instante intimo las marcaba para siempre, las convertía en otras personas… quizá en un futuro pudieran ser amigas plenas y en todo derecho.

–*Yo también te quiero Ronnie* –el apodo encendió las mejillas de la mujer, intentando disimular la sonrisa, cargó a su hija-. *Gracias por escucharme.*

–*No hay de qué… pero no me vuelvas a decir así.*

Ambas regresaron a la casa, abrazadas y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– *¡Roberto! ¡Pinche huevo con patas, quítate de ahí que ya me desacomodaste todo!* –tan pronto como Ronalda cruzó la puerta y vio el desorden que habían causado ambos hombres en su ausencia, su ánimo regresó a ser el de siempre pero para Rosa, la verdadera Ronalda Manzano, la que le había compartido un pedazo de su alma… esa se había quedado allá atrás, en el rio-. *¡Niña no te quedes como zopilota viendo! ¡Ayúdeme que debemos irnos por la mañana!*

-o-

– ¿¡Cómo que aún no les dices nada a tus padres!? –Por la impresión Margarita soltó las llaves del local, apenas y logrando atraparlas a media caída-. ¡No friegues chula! ¡¿Y apenas me lo dices?!

– ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! –Exclamó Carlota ante la aparente falta de sensibilidad de su jefa a un tema tan delicado-. ¡¿Decirles qué en lugar de asistir a la universidad como mi primo, su "brillante" hija buscó trabajo en un salón de belleza a unas cuadras de su casa?!

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso habíamos acordado! –Margarita se tronó los dedos y acomodó su pelo, hacía eso cada vez que se ponía nerviosa-. ¡¿Sabes lo que me hubiera pasado si un día tu padre decidiera realizar su corte mensual de cabello y te ve ahí dentro *paradota*?!

–Por favor Magi, no es para tanto…

– ¿No? ¡Tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo! –No quería hacerlo pero tampoco tenía tantas opciones, la chica Casagrande era su mejor estilista además de caerle muy bien… pero por nada del mundo se metería en problemas con una de las familias más viejas de la ciudad-. Escucha, yo… yo… ¡No te dejaré trabajar otra vez hasta que les digas!

– ¿Decirnos qué? –la sangre de ambas, tanto de la mujer española como de la muchacha chicana, se congeló en un instante. Al voltear levemente hacia atrás, descubrieron a Frida envuelta en un abrigo-. *Señora Reyna, ¿mi niña le ocasionó algún problema?*

–*Amá*… que está haciendo aquí –Carlota intervino rápidamente, poniéndose entre su madre y su jefa-amiga-. Ya es un poco tarde para pasear, sabe que la violencia ha estado…

–Oh… esas cosas no son tan graves en esta zona como para saltarme uno de los paseos de Lalo –como si el can entendiera lo que acababa de decir la pintora, ladró después de cada palabra dicha por su dueña-. Además, quería ver si las mejores estilistas del lugar me hacían un descuento.

Un crujido de las articulaciones de las manos de Margarita y la mirada confundida de su hija fueron la única respuesta que consiguió.

–Tú abuelo nos dijo hace meses lo que hacías en realidad –aunque Frida no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro, la voz le salió más dura que de costumbre-, y ya que estamos sincerándonos, espero que les esté yendo bien en el salón a ambas ya que desde ahora tendrás que cooperar con el gasto ¿entendiste jovencita?

–*… sí…*

– *¿"Sí" qué?*

– *¡Sí señora!*

–Bien, ahora ayúdame con Lalo por favor que hoy tu tía nos dará un anuncio importantísimo y no quiero estar toda sudada cuando lo haga… nos vemos mañana Magi –la mujer hispana solo atinó a agitar su mano mientras ambas mujeres morenas se alejaban por la banqueta.

– ¿Un anuncio importante? –Apenas reponiéndose de la sorpresa más grande de su vida, Carlota a duras penas logró coordinarse lo suficiente para tomar la correa que le ofrecía su madre-. ¿Anunciar qué?

– ¿No te había dicho? –El amor por los chismes seguro lo había aprendido de su suegro-. ¡Pues fíjate que tu tía…!

-o-

Bruce Nakamura entró feliz al edificio, recibiendo agradecido el aire cálido que lo golpeó en el rostro al entrar al vestíbulo residencial.

–Vamos a casa Zindzi –su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver como la pequeña Collie se sentó y ladró dos veces al oír su nombre "Si tan solo mi Nelson se comportara igual de bien" dijo para sí mismo-. ¡Oh, señora Casagrande! Gracias otra vez por dejarme conservar a uno de los cachorros de mi…

Atónito, vio como Rosa bajaba las escaleras con el delantal manchado y la boca levemente abierta sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Iba a ir tras ella para agradecerle nuevamente cuando fue empujado a un lado por un grupo de seis hombres trajeados, altos y musculosos, ninguno de los cuales vivía en el edificio.

"Curioso" pensó nuevamente sin decir nada "no recuerdo haberlos visto antes y tampoco recuerdo que un departamento esté disponible para renta", sin embargo decidió dejar el asunto por la paz al notar el cañón de una pistola asomarse por debajo del saco de uno de los hombres.

-o-

Con una sonrisa enorme cubriéndole el rostro, Carlota iba avanzando tomada del brazo de su madre. Ambas se movían ágilmente y envueltas en risas entre la banqueta invadida por los puestitos ambulantes y los automóviles detenidos completamente gracias al tráfico.

– ¿Qué crees que haya pasado para que la calle se pusiera así? –Dijo Frida señalado el camino atestado de coches y sacando de sus ensoñaciones a su hija, justo antes de doblar la última esquina de su camino a casa-. Yo creo que es por otro semáforo sin luces… últimamente se las han estado robando mucho.

– ¡Olvide eso *amá!* –La situación le permitía tomarse ciertas libertades pero nunca dejaría de hablarle de "usted" a sus padres y abuelos-. ¡¿Crees que lo traiga a casa pronto?! ¡Quizá sea hoy! ¡Debemos arreglarnos y…!

– ¡No! Nonononono –el pequeño exabrupto sorprendió tanto a su hija como al perro-. Escucha; yo no debía enterarme, me perdonó porque fue un accidente que lo escuchara todo, pero si llegara a enterarse que tú sabes… me matará y regalará mi calaca a la escuela de medicina.

–Creo todos andan exagerando el día de hoy…

– ¡No la conoces lo suficiente! Sólo digamos, para que te des una idea, que Ronnie está muy por debajo de lo que era su madre a su edad ¿me entiendes? –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la niña al imaginar a su tía como un minigánster.

Al avanzar algunas cuadras más en línea semirrecta, un aire denso y caliente empezó a abrasarlas.

–Y entonces le pedí a tu padre que al pasar a recoger a Carlitos de la guardería trajera algunas botellas… ya sabes, para festejar la noticia.

–Espere… ¡creí que esto era secreto! –la nueva oleada de risotadas fue cortada al ver ante ellas un paisaje horrible: toda la cuadra donde vivían estaba incendiándose-. Madre… quédese aquí.

Después de arrojarle la correa a Frida, Carlota corrió al igual que mucha otra gente a socorrer a los que estaban atrapados en las tiendas ubicadas en los primeros niveles del edificio. La respuesta general de ayudar a los damnificados no se le hizo rara, después de todo, mucha gente de diferentes lugares de origen vivían en el mismo lugar hacia años.

Una voz anónima que se le hizo extremadamente familiar gritó desde detrás "¡Alguien pida ayuda!" mientras ella y Georgia entraban a la lavandería china de los Nakamura. Dentro, gracias en mayor parte a los ladridos desaforados de Nelson, encontraron inconsciente a causa del humo a Cory, el único hijo del señor Nakamura.

Mientras ambas mujeres luchaban por levantar al muchacho, una explosión eléctrica a un bloque más abajo detuvo un instante las acciones altruistas, el estallido misterioso fue motivación suficiente para que entre las dos muchachas levantaran sacaran en segundos al joven seminconsciente. Afuera, un grupo pequeño de bomberos y paramédicos ya habían llegado a la escena y coordinados en mayor medida por su padre, quien acababa de llegar, se encargaban de auxiliar lo mejor posible. Carlos, al ver a su hija batallando con el peso de Cory le entregó a su hermanito y sin decir una palabra llevó él mismo al adolescente asiático en una camilla.

– ¡Vete con tu madre, está en el restaurante de Filliponio!

Caminando tan rápido como el pánico le permitía, atravesó la calle llena de gente y se detuvo frente al viejo local de comida.

– ¡Mamá ¿Qué ocurrió?! –con lágrimas en los ojos, Carlota se dio cuentas que las llamas que comenzaban a quebrar las paredes y ventanas de su edificio empezaban a expandirse a las construcciones aledañas-. ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

–No sabemos, tu padre dice que fue un transformador pero la luz no se va –tomando firmemente a su hija con ambos brazos le impidió regresar-. *¡Y tú ya no vas a ningún lado, no sabemos si el edificio va a derrumbarse o si…!*

Las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre vestido de naranja flotaba varios metros sobre la calle con los cables eléctricos que alimentaban toda la zona entre sus manos, separó ambos brazos y un instante después todas las luces de la manzana entera se apagaron.

Mientras menos personas salían de la vieja residencia envuelta en llamas, más manos se dedicaban a evacuar las construcciones subyacentes por lo que pocas personas habían notado la extraña aparición sobre sus cabezas, o al menos eso fue hasta que casi media docena de rescatistas improvisados y bomberos entrenados empezaron a oír varios golpes en la parte superior de la construcción y a sentir como caían pequeñas esquirlas de concreto desde la azotea.

– ¡El techo está tronando! –gritó un bombero, seguramente sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

– ¡Va a explotar! –Chilló la señora Kernicky mientras se alejaba de las llamas con una mueca de espanto, aparentemente la gran maleta deportiva que cargaba en un hombro no le impedía alejarse corriendo y dando alaridos-. ¡Corran! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

De repente, poseídos por el pánico, todos, tanto bomberos como paramédicos y voluntarios se alejaron a toda velocidad formando un círculo de varios metros de radio entre ellos y el edificio. Los más afectados, ninguno como la señora Kernicky, incluso llegaron más lejos que la banqueta contraria o se alejaron algunas calles más. Todos esperaban ver algo parecido a una inmensa bola de fuego atravesar el techo del edificio de cuatro pisos pero nadie estaba preparado para ver algo como lo que tenían frente a ellos:

El mismo hombre vestido de naranja, que las mujeres Casagrande habían visto tan solo durante un instante, cargaba sobre su cabeza la torre de agua como si los casi diez mil litros de líquido no ofrecieran suficiente reto a su fuerza, ante el asombro general la derramó sobre el edificio y gracias a ese simple acto logró apagar casi en su totalidad el incendio.

Antes de que nadie pudiera sobreponerse a la sorpresa, al menos lo suficiente como para acercarse y entrar a la derrumbada construcción, el musculoso entró volando, literalmente, por una ventana e instantes después sacó a cuatro de los seis hombres trajeados que habían irrumpido casi media hora antes.

Todo parecía salvado, el pánico y la desesperación se transformó en cuestión de segundos en asombro. Algunos de los antiguos inquilinos incluso empezaron a agradecer al misterioso salvador, por supuesto que cada uno en sus respectivas lenguas e idiomas. Cuando lo vieron descender una última vez fue con un niño colgando de su espalda y un cuerpo en brazos.

Frida podría reconocer donde fuese el horrible par de pantuflas peludas que la mujer herida tenía puestas en el momento en el que los paramédicos la metieron a una ambulancia y abandonaron el lugar.

Mientras la artista residente se desplomaba derramando gruesas lágrimas entre los brazos de su atónito esposo y su primogénita, su segundo retoño hizo una pregunta que quedaría grabada para siempre gracias al teléfono de Cory:

– ¿Quién eres?

Más gente empezaba a acercarse al imponente salvador, rodeándolo de agradecimientos y alabanzas, por lo que la respuesta llegó entrecortada y breve a la cámara del celular.

–Díganme… "Thunder".

-o-

El chillido prolongado, causado por el pasar de tres ambulancias seguidas le provocó dolor de cabeza, al parpadear varías veces sintió como las lágrimas llenaban sus parpados y le traían a sus ojos resecos un poco de alivio, al parpadear una última vez se percató que la bruma que envolvía su mirada empezaba a disolverse y le permitía ver nuevamente con claridad, también se hizo consiente que le costaba bastante trabajo respirar con normalidad. Se dio cuenta, justo después de sentir el resplandor ciego de un relámpago, que había mucha gente dirigiéndose a una de las calles que ya había dejado atrás.

Su piel estaba reseca, tiesa, casi consumida por la evidente falta de agua. Se sacudió la ceniza que la cubría completamente y descubrió que tampoco llevaba puesta su sudadera morada ¿la había perdido? *"¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¿Chicharrón?"*, al oír esa extraña voz hablarle en español, recordó haber visto a una mujer sin rostro, sin alma… devorada por dentro, luchando contra la corriente de un inclemente río con el único propósito de consolar a una niña.

Sentía que había dormido toda una vida, pero ahora se sentía realmente despierta, dueña de una lucidez completa, el mundo que veía ante ella le parecía de una belleza imposible, casi como si todo delante de ella hubiera sido creado para su único beneficio y placer, aunque todo lo que podía ver de momento fuera ceniza y humo.

Al cruzar un paso peatonal advirtió que un hombre la miraba. Nerviosa, no pensó en hacer otra cosa que no fuera devolverle la mirada al pelirrojo, aunque al verlo con atención parecía ser sólo un viejo saco blanco y descocido, aunque muy lustroso. El hombre de bigotito al saberse descubierto sólo le sonrió con sus ojillos acuosos, y picaros antes de acomodarse un monóculo en el ojo derecho, tomar su bastón, darse la media vuelta y desaparecer tras entrar a una tienda de tabacos.


	4. Historias de Metro

El sonido de los cuchillos y tenedores chocando entre sí o contra la vajilla de cerámica llenaba la habitación; Cj y Carl comían hambrientos, seguramente terminarían mucho antes que su hermana mayor quien apenas y estaba tocando sus enfrijoladas.

–Y... dinos hija ¿cómo estuvo tu día, qué tal te va en la escuela? –Por debajo de la mesa y con una sonrisa mal disimulada, Frida le dio un codazo a su esposo-. ¿Qué? Sólo me preocupo por el día de nuestra hija.

–Sabes que nos puedes contar lo que sea bebé, te queremos y nunca juzgaríamos tu actuar... siempre y cuando te haga feliz –dijo Frida después de ayudarle a Carlitos a cortar en pequeños trozos su pechuga de pollo y de controlar sus ganas de reír-. No sé, quizá tengas algún secreto que te dé vergüenza contarnos y...

Desentendiéndose de la angustiada mirada que le dedicaba su nieta atrapada entre su hijo y nuera, Héctor Casagrande le dio un gran trago a su vaso lleno hasta el tope con refresco y volteó hacia la cocina.

–*Vieja, ya vengase a comer que todo le quedó muy rico* –aterrado descubrió que aunque ya no hacia contacto visual aun podía sentir la súplica silenciosa por ayuda de su nieta-. *Por favor Rosita, si no vienes rápido se te congelará lo del plato... y no creo que estos dos glotones te guarden algo.*

Al no poder convencer, desde la comodidad de su silla, a su esposa para que abandonará lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo encerrada en la cocina y también para alejarse de los torturadores de su nieta, el septuagenario se levantó finalmente y asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta a la cocina.

–*Oh por lo que más quieras mujer, estoy seguro que la nena comerá cuando le de hambre, o al menos deberías...*

– *¿Qué, Héctor?* –Rosa salió a paso firme a la sala cargando un pequeño tupper y con su esposo caminando detrás, ignorando ambos la ruidosa conversación, o mejor dicho sermón, sobre "planear bien el futuro" que le estaban dando Carlos y su mujer a su muy nerviosa hija-. *¿Esperar a que regrese su madre para que esas dos se vuelvan a pelear? Me parece que no, y si tan preocupado estas porque yo no coma pues descuida, aquí traigo para las dos.*

Y sin más dio un portazo al salir, dejando a Héctor parado en el recibidor. Para tratar de sacudirse la sensación de impotencia tronó la boca y se dio la media vuelta, chocando así con Carl.

– ¿Va a ir con Ronnie? ¿Crees que debamos ir a ayudarla?

–Esas son cosas de mujeres, *compadrito* –con una mano despeinó el peinado perfecto del niño y lo empujó suavemente de regreso-. Por experiencia sé que es mejor dejar que se arreglen ellas solitas... además tengo hambre ¿tú no?

–Ya no queda nada, además mamá y papá siguen regañando a Carlota.

–Mierda...

Al tener las manos ocupadas, Rosa tuvo que recurrir a un viejo truco para entrar en el departamento de su hija; con un ligero golpe de cadera logró abrir la puerta y deslizarse dentro antes de que la misma rebotara contra la pared y se volviera a cerrar. Como ya esperaba, todo el lugar estaba en silencio y a oscuras, la única luz que alcanzaba a distinguir se filtraba desde la habitación de su nieta por debajo de la puerta.

–*Mija* ¿no quiere cenar algo? –al colocar la oreja contra la puerta, Rosa sintió o más bien escuchó como la niña se arrojaba a su cama y se quedaba quieta "otra vez está en una de esas llamaditas'" pensó levemente irritada-. Está bien, si no quieres salir de ahí al menos abre la puerta, es grosero tener que hablarle a un pedazo de madera.

El silencio fue lo único que le respondió. Ahora sí, estaba más allá de estar irritada. Antes de gritar como pocas veces hacía, volvió a acercar la oreja a la puerta; su enojo quedó en el olvido al oír un llanto ahogado por la almohada. Volviendo a aplicar su truco de cadera abrió la puerta del antiguo closet, fue pura suerte que no tuviera el seguro puesto, y antes de siquiera poder poner un pie dentro de la improvisada habitación, fue detenida por un abrazo.

Sorprendida tanto por ver a la niña llorar así como por sentir su abrazo desesperado, Rosa por poco y derramaba el contenido del tupper antes de poder contener el cuerpo tembloroso.

– ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Niña ¿estás bie...?!

– ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Creo que Lincoln me cortó!

– ¿Qué dices...? Lincoln... ¿Lincoln Loud? –le estaba costando trabajo entender, si bien era cierto que ambos niños eran realmente cercanos, Ronalda nunca le había dicho nada sobre un noviazgo y hasta donde sabia, la niña le contaba todo-. ¿Por qué piensas que él ya no quiere estar contigo? no, espera... ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste...? ¡No te habrá hecho algo ¿o sí?!

–Nos peleamos la semana pasada, es que... ¡Es que estábamos en una video llamada pero yo lo notaba muy...! no sé... ¡apagado!... y yo le estaba contando de mi día pero no me prestaba atención y entonces exploté –después de hablar tan rápido, Anne intentó regular su respiración; el resultado fue un moco aguado escurriéndole por la nariz-, y le dije... le dije "¡si te vas a poner de mamón prefiero no contarte nada, a fin de cuentas nadie te está obligando, pero creí que al menos te importaría!".

–Eso no se oye tan grave... tal vez un poco egoísta de tu parte pero ¿a qué mujercita no le gusta tener un poco de atención por parte de *su hombre*, eh? –Al sentir sus delgados hombros temblar bajo sus manos, con cuidado la llevó hacia la cama-. Pero supongo que hay más que aún no me cuentas... ¿verdad?

–Y entonces él me vio muy feo... como si yo no estuviera y me... y me dijo "no estoy de humor Ronalda", así me lo dijo –un nuevo exabrupto de llanto llegó-. Quise renegarle pero simplemente terminó diciendo "lo hablaremos después ¿te parece el viernes?" yo no supe que decir así que sólo asentí y entonces ¡Él me colgó!

"Hoy es viernes" pensó torciendo la boca. Volteó levemente y vio la computadora encendida y arrumbada sobre la cama con un mensaje de "llamando..." en la pantalla, supo en ese momento que el asunto era serio, tendría que pensar muy bien las siguientes palabras si es que quería terminar el problema y no empeorarlo.

–No sé cómo funcionen sus "nintendos" pero... ¿Sí la llamada no funcionó, ya intentaste enviándole un mensaje...? Quizá ahorita esté ocupado y no pueda...

– ¡Ya lo intenté y eso es lo peor de todo, mira! –Con bastante rudeza, le puso la pantalla a escasos centímetros de la cara, Rosa tuvo que tomar el aparato ella misma y alejarlo un poco para poder ver con claridad-. ¿Qué ves?

La conversación por texto de los últimos días eran solamente mensajes por parte de su niña hacia el chico Loud: al principio eran únicamente amenazas y algunas oraciones bastante largas llenas de ira pero conforme pasaban los días sin recibir respuesta, las intimidaciones iban cediendo paso a lamentos y perdones.

–No... veo nada, no tiene foto y los mensajes no le llegan desde el mediodía...

– ¡Exacto, así se ve cuando te bloquean! –Un llanto amargo que ya había escuchado muchas veces en garganta de Frida o su nieta, pero nunca creyó que de Ronalda, llenó la pequeña habitación-. ¡Abuela, *la cagué*! ¡Seguro ya tiene otra...! Una más bonita y agradable...

Quiso decirle que lo dudaba mucho, "niña, él no es precisamente un galán o un adonis... aunque tampoco creí que fuese la clase de cretino que te abandona sin dar la cara" afortunadamente la sabiduría de abuela actuó antes que su boca. Acunando a la puberta entre sus grandes brazos y casi sentándola en sus piernas le dijo en un susurro:

–Entonces ya sabes qué clase de persona es él, mi madre te diría *"mándalo a chingar a su madre"* no creo que tu reacción haya sido la correcta pero sin duda él se lleva el premio al *pendejo* del año, es más... te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver... –el teléfono sonó desde la sala a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo a Rosa y llamando la atención de Ronnie Anne.

–Es él –auguró la niña después de saltar de la cama con el corazón un poco compuesto-. ¡Yo respondo!

–No niña –con suavidad la jaló de la mano y la volvió a sentar en la cama-. Yo le contesto al animal ese, mientras tú... te serenas, no dejes que te oiga llorando, *tampoco dejes que te haga menos.*

Marchando y con su nieta sorbiendo mocos detrás, Rosa se dirigió hacia el aparato, lo levantó y con tono severo saludó.

–Residencia Santiago, ¿quién habla?

Algunos segundos pasaron en silencio, segundos en los cuales el semblante de la anciana mujer cambió completamente.

–Sí, claro... aquí le digo... ¿quieres que también le diga a Bobby?

Una tristeza aún más grande embargó el pecho de la niña al comprender que quien hablaba no era Lincoln.

– ¡Ah! Él ya sabe... ¿mañana...? si, no hay problema... ok, cuídate hija.

Completamente pálida, y luciendo un poco más vieja, Rosa colgó.

–No era Lincoln ¿verdad?

–No... niña, escucha con atención ¿sí? ocurrió un accidente o algo así, tú hermano vendrá mañana para llevarte al hospital con Lincoln.

-o-

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, el acostumbrado brillo naranja del atardecer se resbalaba por los muros de los edificios. Los autos que desde temprano prometían saturar las calles aquel viernes fueron paulatinamente reemplazados por patrullas y alguna ambulancia esporádica. Ronnie Anne estaba llegando apenas a otra esquina que le era desconocida, por supuesto que las calles aun le eran familiares, se trataba de su ciudad después de todo, aunque esos no fueran sus rumbos. Desde que empezara a caminar en direcciones aleatorias, en un intento infantil de huir de aquel hombre raro de traje blanco, ignoraba dónde estaba exactamente, su intuición sólo le decía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos *"¿Lejos de qué?".*

En realidad, había estado buscando alguna tienda desde hacia varias calles pero no había tenido suerte; la garganta empezaba a arderle de tan reseca y la desesperación provocada por la sed a apoderarse de su mente, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando del otro lado de la calle alcanzó a ver el inmenso letrero "METRO" con la acostumbrada flechita hacia abajo. La estación, como de costumbre, estaba rodeada por minúsculos puestos de todo tipo de comida callejera y también de infinidad de chucherías.

Cruzó la calle con la intención de comprarse una botella de agua en uno de aquellos locales improvisados cuando una multitud la envolvió y la empujó hacia las escaleras. Sólo con ver la cantidad de gente ansiosa por bajar, comprendió que intentar oponerse al paso y regresar le sería imposible. Atrapada por el gentío logró vislumbrar sobre ella y en las paredes los acostumbrados letreros, leyó en voz alta el más llamativo que decía: "El mar de la tranquilidad está en la Luna".

–*Pues sí, al menos ya todos sabemos que acá abajo no está* –dijo en un español tan perfecto que ella misma se sorprendió, un hombre anónimo se rió detrás de ella.

Aturdida por las luces brillantes de las lámparas y el ruido ensordecedor de cientos de personas caminando en una misma dirección, llegó, casi sin notarlo a las maquinas que permitían el ingreso, donde sin tener que meter un boleto fue escupida al andén.

Un hombre la miraba, seguramente el mismo que se había reído del chiste involuntario, se trataba de un viejo indio de piel rojiza y cabello blanco, con corbata y traje beige, a los ojos de Ronnie se hizo evidente que en otro siglo debió de ser un hombre musculoso. El viejo al saberse descubierto le sonrió a Ronnie, sus ojillos, un poco hundidos entre las mejillas y sus pómulos parecieron echar chispas.

–Siempre tarda el tren –comentó-. Seguro que vendrá llenísimo.

La niña Santiago difícilmente pudo escucharlo puesto que apenas el anciano hubo dicho eso, llegaron los vagones convertidos en un borrón anaranjado. Los demás que esperaban junto a ella en el andén tan pronto los vieron llegar empezaron a empujarse los unos con los otros para ganar alguna ventaja y así poder entrar primero. Ronalda volteó sorprendida ante la ansiedad de los que la rodeaban. Al descubrir que en efecto, detrás de ella había varias hileras de gente sudorosa y dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de entrar, tragó saliva. Tarde se dio cuenta de la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba.

–Tranquila pequeña, yo cuidaré que no te pase nada –exclamo el viejo indio, ahora Ronnie notó que llevaba de la mano a una joven de cabellera negra, quizá la joven mujer estuviera a su lado desde antes pero sólo ahora que se había volteado completamente la había visto-. Sólo no te quedes pegada a la puerta y estarás bien.

Después de desestimar la mirada apática de la acompañante, Ronnie quiso agradecerle la atención al hombre pero no había ni terminado de formular una frase con su garganta entumecida cuando las puertas se abrieron y una muralla de personas salió casi corriendo empujando a la muralla de carne que esperaba afuera.

– ¿Sabes Lols? Tuve otra vez el sueño, ese en el que estoy perdida en un desierto rojo y una guerra explota delante de mí –dijo una voz de mujer algo ronca desde algún punto de toda la muchedumbre segundos antes de que la niña fuera absorbida junto con media multitud dentro del metro.

Después de enfrentarse inútilmente a la fuerza combinada del gentío, terminó en el fondo del vagón, comprimida entre el cuerpo voluminoso del anciano y los pechos de su acompañante de pelo negro quien prefería no mirarla directamente y que aparentemente sólo podía expresar su inconformidad frunciéndole el ceño y dedicando varias miradas llenas de furia al anciano. El tren arrancó bruscamente haciendo que todos se tambalearan dentro.

Aunque recordaba que estar rodeada de grandes cantidades de gente siempre le causaba dolores de cabeza y nauseas no pudo evitar mirar todo con avidez. Al sentir tantos cuerpos, tantas respiraciones y tantas voces, tantas que parecían salir de su mente propia empezó a sentirse extrañamente reconfortada, la garganta aun le dolía pero al menos había dejado de sentirse perseguida. "La vida es dulce" rezaba un cartel de jugos "*Para quien vivió muchas vidas no lo es tanto*" volvió a responder en español la extraña voz dentro de su mente.

Su cerebro empezó a divagar entre todos los anuncios, carteles promocionales y conversaciones atrapadas dentro del vagón. Entonces, ya bastante más calmada, se dio cuenta que ignoraba sobre qué línea transitaba aquel tren. ¿Por qué había abordado al tren en lugar de haberse quedado al lado de alguna ventanilla de venta de boletos? También se dio cuenta que no recordaba de donde venía, qué había hecho antes de despertarse cubierta de cenizas. Simplemente no recordaba.

Una voz suave que trataba de sonar ronca y monótona la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Perdona niña –preguntó la pelinegra, aparentemente a la defensiva y más seria que antes-. ¿Sabes dónde estás?

La mujer adulta casi se había incrustado contra la pared para evitar el contacto físico, Ronnie no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de la expresión de triunfo que le dedicó al anciano de piel roja cuando no contestó a la pregunta. El viejo, en cambio, la miró con calma, como si para él fuera normal que la gente ignorara dónde estaba. Ronnie intentó contener una risa nerviosa, nunca se había sentido tan tonta en su vida entera.

– ¿De qué te ríes niña? –preguntó aún más a la defensiva la joven mujer.

–Déjala, Angela ¿qué no vez el estado en el que está? Seguro que algo malo le ocurrió.

De pronto, el tren se detuvo, las luces se apagaron un instante y la gente soltó un suspiro colectivo de fastidio. Pero se reinició la marcha a los pocos segundos con un tirón que envió el cuerpo de Ronnie contra el vientre de la mujer y su mente de vuelta a la conversación.

– ¿Cómo que no sabías nada del incendio? ¡Fue en uno de los barrios con más historia de la ciudad!

A su derecha se encontraban tres personas, a primera vista parecían una madre y sus hijas; el calor comenzaba a derretir el espeso maquillaje de la niña rubia cuya cara contrastaba completamente con el rostro limpio de su 'hermana'.

– ¡Qué horror! ¡No puedo ni respirar!

–Oye princesita de concurso, agarra bien la bolsa, no queremos que toda la evidencia por la que hemos trabajado se pierda –dijeron tanto la mujer rubia como la niña pelirroja, lo cual le pareció raro a Ronnie pero no lo suficiente como para armar un escándalo.

–Ajá, si me la quitan tendrán que llevarme con todo y todo... además –empezó a decir la otra entre dientes y con una expresión poco amistosa-, ya habíamos hablado de esto... mantener un perfil bajo.

–Lo siento, aún no me domino bien, todo esto sigue siendo nuevo para mí... –está vez sólo habló la niña pelirroja.

Volvió a desviar su atención hacia el techo "Crear y creer en la nación es el camino..." el cartel estaba incompleto.

–Te digo que si sigues insistiendo con esto te llevaras otra decepción ¿recuerdas a los otros "niños que necesitaban ayuda"...?

Ronnie se estiró tanto como pudo y alcanzó a ver, tras el mar de cuerpos, a una muchacha rubia avanzar rápidamente entre las personas, casi como si las atravesara ¿y la familia de las hermanas platicadoras? Otro misterio del metro sin resolver, quizá se tuvieron que mover de lugar, ya aparecerían por ahí al momento de bajar.

– ¡Hágale un lindo regalo al niño, a la niña con el nuevo saca ca...!

"Todo abuso será castigado" advertía otro cartel incompleto a un lado de la palanca de emergencia.

– ¿Otro pedo? ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué tanto me quieres hundir en la miseria?! –sonó nuevamente la voz de la niña con exceso de maquillaje, sin embargo Ronnie no pudo ubicar la nueva fuente del ruido. Aunque no pudo ver a las hermanas, sí pudo oler el famoso pedo, ¡y vaya que daban ganas de salir por una ventana! La peste le recordó al olor del azufre o al pelo quemándose...

"Para ese futuro que tanto queremos..." lindo cartel, lástima que fuera para anunciar un nuevo candidato político.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿La quieres llevar a un hospital?

El metro se detuvo a la mitad de una estación, aunque no parecía que fuera a abrir las puertas ni que fuese a avanzar. La gente empezó a sacar su lado patrio.

– ¡Oye indio, no me empujes!

– ¡La nueva pomada maravillosa! ¡La única capaz de curar...!

– ¡Oiga! ¡Me acaba de tocar!

La rubia del vestido ligero regresaba andando rápidamente entre las personas, más allá de todo el tumulto. Caminaba con paso veloz y constante, parecía estar buscando a alguien dentro del vagón.

En los asientos vio un joven chaparro sosteniendo obstinadamente un ramo de flores "que te recuperes..." una bolsa de mano casi aplasta el arreglo floral pero el enano reaccionó a tiempo, moviendo su mano justo en el momento preciso. Junto a él, un anciano gordo con camiseta roja y grasienta extendía sus cortas piernas groseramente.

El indio de piel rojiza y su joven acompañante habían callado. "El futuro está en las carreras técnicas" una sensación de calor empezó a llenar nuevamente el cuerpo de Ronnie aunque el sudor se negaba a salir, su mente empezó a desbordar con fragmentos de rostros; algunos los veía en el vagón, otros sólo aparecían al cerrar los ojos, voces y cuerpos que inevitablemente se confundían entre realidad y alucinación. Sus piernas empezaron a fallar, sin embargo la muchedumbre la sostenía, la tenían de pie. El indio del cuerpo voluminoso en el cual la habían incrustado se mantenía firme, creando así una pequeña burbuja para que ella y su acompañante no tuvieran que sufrir todas las incomodidades del metro. Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien, igual con pelo blanco, había tenido las mismas atenciones con ella.

Una grabación se transmitió por los altoparlantes: "Queridos usuarios, por disposición oficial se les informa que la presente unidad no hará parada hasta..." y cuando acabó hubo un fuerte tirón, el tren había vuelto a arrancar.

No se fue al suelo como creyó que pasaría, la mujer de pelo negro la había atrapado.

–Otra obra imprevista. Estos tontos de la alcaldía no saben hacer nada –se quejó una voz nueva desde un asiento.

Entonces, Ronnie advirtió que respirar empezaba a dificultársele, su mirada se nublaba y sus piernas cedieron completamente ante su peso.

– ¡Que calor, hermana!

– ¡Necesitamos que alquilen jale la palanca de emergencia! –Gritó desesperada la mujer de cabellera negra, quien ahora cargaba, literalmente, el cuerpo de Ronnie-. ¡Qué jalen la palanca, maldición!

Un dolor recién descubierto en su mano derecha llamó toda su atención, al subir la temblorosa mano, Ronnie descubrió que sujetaba con fuerza el viejo crucifijo que le había regalado su abuela apenas había llegado a la ciudad *"Yo no tengo familia, el único que existe soy yo, el fuego consume todo"* reclamó una voz en su mente, "El mar de la luna está en la tranquilidad..."

– ¿Niña estas bien?

–*No chicharrón, yo no bajó acá* –dijo Anne antes de desmayarse.

-o-

Comisaría de policía distrito A1, Calle 13 Este, Great Lakes.

Aburrido, Carlos Casagrande contó a catorce hombres encerrados con él en la celda, desde los típicos pandilleros musculosos frotándose las manos hasta uno que otro adolescente cabizbajo con heridas recientes mientras piensa en cualquier excusa tonta.

Haber visto escenas similares innumerables veces no lo hacía sentir mejor. Aunque eso había sido en otra época y bajo otras circunstancias.

Tenía casi veintidós años cuando decidió que había sido suficiente libertinaje. Si hubiera seguido en esas andadas seguramente no habría sobrevivido lo suficiente ni para ver el nacimiento de su primera hija.

Para distraerse un poco de sus viejas memorias, Carlos pasó la mirada hasta posarla definitivamente en un joven que se esforzaba por entrar en calor; era la primera vez que veía a alguien intentar elevar su calor corporal sólo con frotar las manos ¿qué clase de loco sale a la calle sin suéter en los últimos días de noviembre?, tenía casi la misma edad que él cuando comenzó a meterse en problemas serios. Sus labios empezaban a ponerse de color azul y un moretón le cerraba completamente uno de los ojos.

Al ver que el joven comenzaba a temblar, empezó a preocuparse; pronto estaría recostado, inmóvil, inconsciente y temblando incesantemente.

Por el ceño fruncido era obvio que el joven estaba enojado, adolorido y bastante nervioso, que un hombre maduro con lentes gruesos lo estuviera viendo fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación no ayudaba mejorar su ánimo.

– ¿Tienes algún problema, viejo?

Los otros trece detenidos se animaron casi instantáneamente al comprender que tenían una posible pelea al alcance de la mano.

–Estamos en la cárcel, todos aquí tenemos problemas –contestó Carlos, la mirada desafiante que le dedicaba el pandillero se perdió al oír a varios de los hombres reírse entre dientes.

Ahora era el joven quien veía fijamente a Carlos.

–Te conozco.

El maestro asintió.

–Calle 1109

–Los de la tienda de abarrotes "el mercado". Carajo, una vez usted le partió la jeta a mi jefe.

–Supongo que nos robó.

–Intentó hacerlo. Ahora es un drogadicto obeso. Pero en aquel entonces era fuerte. Campeón de boxeo en su preparatoria.

– ¿Por casualidad, tu padre se apellida "Grant"? Creo que lo recuerdo, el desgraciado se creía lo máximo... ¿sabías que intentó robarnos sólo para impresionar a una chica?

–Sí, soy su hijo, Ted Grant, Incluso ahora los vecinos le siguen diciendo "no debiste meterte con esa familia" creo que debió tener más cuidado.

–Nos rompieron las ventanas durante mi primera semana en el negocio familiar, tan pronto las cambiamos nos pintan insultos racistas en las paredes –los otros hombres habían perdido el interés tan pronto los vieron conversar animadamente-. Ese desastre también lo limpié, y ya harto de las bromitas me senté a esperar. No había pasado ni un mes cuando agarré a tu padre intentando sacar gratis una lata de sopa. Le di algo en que pensar y salió corriendo con sus amigos. Eso debió de haber sido hace más de veinticinco años... desde entonces el negocio no ha tenido ni un solo problema.

Ted miró extrañado a Carlos cuando este le dio sus guantes, el gesto fraternal lo animó a hacer una pregunta que sentía, lo metería en problemas.

– ¿Qué hizo para terminar aquí metido? ¿Lo sorprendieron propinándole una tunda a otro ladrón?

–Nada de eso, ahora soy profesor de preparatoria, aunque sí fue por una pelea... supongo que estas aquí por lo mismo.

–... Escuche que su sobrina comenzó un incendio...

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del latino desapareció.

–Eso es algo que nadie sabe, yo no lo creo –súbitamente, el hombre le dirigió una mirada fría a su joven acompañante-. Y ese escenario se vuelve aún más improbable si tomamos en cuenta que dos agentes del FBI quedaron atrapados en el incendio... y nadie ha informado de sus decesos.

– ¿Por qué esconderían la muerte de uno de los suyos? –preguntó Ted, casi sin respirar-. ¿Y a quien golpeaste para terminar aquí?

–A mi cuñado.

– ¡Casasgrande! ¡Carlos Casasgrande, salga de la celda en calma!

-o-

– ¿Ves? sólo estaba deshidratada, te dije que no era una mala persona –feliz, George Roth le abrió la puerta del departamento a su esposa, Angela-. Sólo la cuidaremos por una noche y entonces la llevaré a una comisaría por la mañana.

–No me preocupo por su golpe de calor... tú sabes que yo puedo ver ciertas cosas ¿cierto?

–Nunca eh puesto en duda tú clarividencia, amor, sólo dudo de tu buena fe.

–En el metro... cuando se desmayó, por un momento vi algo más en ella... algo enorme... algo aterrador.


	5. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente aprendí a ponerle formato a los textos en está página...
> 
> Las partes del texto que estén en cursiva (inclinadas) serán dichas en "español".

En el minúsculo departamento, el silencio era absoluto. Por fin se había acabado la jornada laboral.

De noche eran libres. No existían los terratenientes ni los gerentes forzando sus voluntades y acciones, sólo quedaban el cansancio y el hambre para azotar sus almas. Ronalda Manzano salió de la única habitación con dirección a la pequeña sala, azotando los pies y las cosas que se metían en su camino. Antes de que pudiera remojar el trapo en agua fresca, el hombre de la casa explotó.

– _¡Maldición mujer! ¿Podrías dejar de aventar las cosas?_ –Furioso, Agustín, su esposo, se levantó del sillón-. _¡El señor Tetherbee nos cobrará como nuevo todo lo que rompas!_

Cansado de intervenir en las mismas peleas todas las noches, Roberto se levantó de la mesa, remojó el trapo él mismo y entró al único dormitorio del lugar, dentro, su media hermana ardía en fiebre.

– _El nombre de ese desgraciado se pronuncia_ “Tetherby” –igualmente cansada de la misma pelea, Ronalda no se movió de su lugar ni un centímetro. Su esposo al comprender que no podría amedrentarla, se encaminó a la cocina pero su mujer le cerró el paso-. _Y ni te atrevas a traerlo a esta discusión, el desgraciado ya te debe tres meses… tú y tu hijo trabajan literalmente gratis en sus tierras y…_

– _¡¿Y qué?! ¡Agradece que tenemos trabajo! ¡Un lugar para meternos cuando estemos cansados! ¡Entiende que tuvimos mucha suerte de terminar aquí!_

– _¿Suerte? De verdad te crees afortunado_ –el exiguo fuego de la chimenea creció hasta casi rebasar los bordes de hierro-. _Mira las condiciones en las que vivimos, antes al menos el cuchitril en el que dormíamos y el campo que trabajamos eran nuestros, aquí no hemos hecho más que gastar nuestros ahorros ¡Sólo con eso debería ser suficiente para terminar está discusión!_

Agustín imaginó, que si el sol pudiera hablar, sus palabras sonarían exactamente igual; una voluntad imposible de doblegar, una voluntad capaz de amedrentar y consolar al mismo tiempo.

_–… Está bien, la cosecha está a tan sólo unos días_ –comenzó Agustín-. _Tan pronto como termine con esa última tarea hablaré con el señor sobre un aumento y…_

Incluso sin ser el hombre más listo, él sabía que su patrón jamás le daría más paga, cerrando cuidadosamente su mandíbula contra su labio superior, el hombre probó su propia sangre, la dosis fugaz de dolor ayudó a aclarar su mente, y le permitió hablar más tranquilamente.

– _Al menos hasta esta última quincena, esperemos que esta sea la buena y nos pague esta vez. Después de eso… bueno, los Guzmán saldrán al pueblo en la camioneta a reparar las herramientas y comprar algunas cosas, podemos pedirles que nos lleven y entonces…_

– _No tenemos tiempo para eso, Agustín_ –Ronalda señaló a la puerta emparejada del único dormitorio-. _¡Si no nos vamos realmente pronto, nos moriremos!_ –levantando una de sus mangas, señaló su brazo esquelético-. _La niña no ha podido trabajar en casi dos semanas, con menos dinero, nos hemos quedado sin comer para poder alimentarla a ella… el sábado, el sábado ayudé a Alicia a enterrar a su hija menor_ –Los labios resecos de Ronalda, al igual que su voz, temblaron por un momento mientras el fuego que seguía ardiendo en la minúscula chimenea empezaba a perder fuerza-. _La nena ya tenía cinco años, pero de tan delgada seguía pareciendo una nena de brazos, nuestra propia hija ya tiene catorce y aún no le llega el flujo de sangre ¿eso no te preocupa?_ –Desvió la mirada un momento en lo que se limpiaba una lágrima, después de exhalar un par de veces el fuego volvió a crecer hasta casi incendiar el hogar-. _No quiero y no voy a ser la siguiente madre que pierda a su bebé ante la extenuación._

– _Entonces nos iremos esta noche, empecemos a preparar nuestras cosas_ –intentando no hacer más ruido, el padre sacó la misma caja en la que habían metido sus cosas la primera vez-. _Confiaremos que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia hasta que salga el sol… entonces estaremos lejos ¿no crees?_

– _¿Quieres que vayamos caminando?_ –hincándose a su lado y tomándolo de la mano, Ronalda dirigió la atención del hombre hacía ella-. _Roberto es el más fuerte de los cuatro, en su estado ni él podría cargar el bulto, menos a su hermana. Nos encontraran a media carretera y nos matarán ahí mismo, a medio campo_ –con un ligero apretón en su mano, intentó trasmitir confianza-. _Sé que tienes tus razones para dudar del señor_ Batson _… pero él también se va pronto de aquí, su remolque es lo suficientemente grande para llevarnos a todos y no se va a detener hasta salir del Estado._

Billy Batson, el “valiente” reportero que sacrificaba desinteresadamente su propia integridad física para enseñarle al mundo la explotación que sufrían los inmigrantes parte del programa “bracero”. No podrían esperar que Agustín realmente se tragara aquel cuento de que ese hombre fornido y que casi le sacaba veinte centímetros de altura los ayudara siempre de forma desinteresada… no, el viejo hombre estaba al tanto de esas extrañas miradas que le dedicaba a su mujer… pero su familia lo necesitaba, debía estar despejado y tranquilo.

– _¡Hey, huevón!_ –del pequeño cuarto se asomó la cabeza rapada de su primogénito-. _Dile al señor_ William _que si nos puede ayudar a…_

– _Él ya sabe apá, Ronalda me pidió que le avisara por la mañana, nos espera detrás de los establos._

– _Ah ya veo…_ –volvió a morderse los labios para ahogar el _“¡Putamadre mujer!_ ” que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta-. _Entonces llévate nuestras cosas de una buena vez ¡Órale! Sólo nos encargamos de tu hermana y nos vamos de este pinche lugar._

Obedientemente, Roberto salió casi al instante por una ventana, al estar del otro lado su padre le dio la caja. Con dificultad, el joven cargó el paquete sobre sus hombros y se alejó cubierto por la obscura noche.

Minutos más tarde, ya con Rosa de pie y en condiciones para caminar algunos metros, llamaron a la puerta. Por la forma de golpear la madera sólo podía ser alguien. Temeroso, Agustín abrió la puerta para encontrarse directamente con el esmoquin azul de algodón y seda de Donald Tetherby y el casi desgastado traje blanco de su principal capataz.

–Buenas tardes señores, oí por ahí que planean abandonarnos… aunque aún no cumplen ni por asomo con lo establecido en su contrato de trabajo –Sin pedir permiso, el capataz de sombrero de copa y traje, ambos blancos, entró al pequeño departamento, Tetherby siguió hablando impasible-. ¿Creen que estos lujos que les doy son accesibles, o baratos? ¡¿Quién más les daría una casa _todita_ para ustedes y a crédito…?! Lo siento, pero no podrán irse hasta que paguen todo lo que me deben.

-o-

George Roth, el indio de piel rojiza, había logrado convencer a su esposa para que no molestara a la muchacha hasta que se despertara al siguiente día, así la chica estaría más recuperada de su golpe de calor y quizá hasta el shock por ser testigo del incendio en el distrito comercial hubiera disminuido, sin embargo, la actitud tan despreocupada que mostraba la joven latina sólo indicaba que el trauma en lugar de retroceder había aumentado durante la noche.

– ¡Sabía que su cara se me hacía conocida, usted es el famoso luchador “Try-Gone”! –feliz y completamente ajena a todo lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, Ronnie Anne levantó sobre su cabeza la vieja mascara de tela-. ¡No puedo creer que esté sosteniendo la máscara del _“conquistador terrible”…!_

Preocupado, el viejo hombre había intentado distraer a su inusual huésped mientras Angela, su joven esposa, preparaba el desayuno en el piso de arriba, en la cocina del departamento. Nunca creyó que alguien tan joven reconocería los viejos afiches e imágenes profesionales que guardaba de sus antiguos días de gloria, después de todo ya habían pasado poco más de doce años aquellos años dorados.

– ¿Te gusta la triple B? eres la primer mujer que conozco de por aquí que ha visto esta compañía de lucha, a nadie por estos lugares le interesa la calidad… –Atónito, vio como Ronalda caía inconsciente contra el piso de la librería, no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que detrás del pequeño cuerpo inmóvil estaba parada su esposa, con los brazos abiertos y en la pose para lanzar hechizos.

–Por fin logré que la frijolera esta se callara, rápido, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí, dejémosla en el callejón o algo así.

– ¡¿Perdiste el juicio?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –Toda la tranquilidad que había procurado aparentar en presencia de Ronalda desapareció en un segundo-. ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre?

–Antes de que me sigas gritando, te pido que me escuches ¿sí? –Tomando al delgado cuerpo por las muñecas, Angela empezó a arrastrar a Ronnie hacía una puerta trasera, dispuesta a cumplir su promesa de dejarla tirada en la calle-. Ayer, desde que te dije que sentí algo dentro de ella no he podido quedarme tranquila, así que hoy a media madrugada me puse a investigar qué era todo eso que observé en el metro ¿adivina que encontré?

– ¡No importa lo que hayas descubierto, nada te da el derecho de noquear a nadie! ¿Por qué quieres dejar a una pobre niña abandonada sola en la calle helada? –Tomando los tobillos de la joven inconsciente, George la arrastró de regreso hasta dejarla a un lado de la chimenea de ladrillo oscuro del local-. A veces no te reconozco, con los años te encierras cada vez más en ti misma, te has vuelto más silenciosa y solitaria que nunca…

– ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ella no es una niña, es algo mucho peor! –estalló ella, con el rostro torcido por la amargura.

– ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué te hace juzgarla de forma tan cruel?

El viejo hombre intentó contener a su pareja con un abrazo pero lo rechazó antes de que pudiera tocarla.

– ¡Es una bruja! ¿Lo ves al fin? ¡Ella es un monstruo que debe ser destruido!

– ¿Y qué? ¡Tú también lo eres! eso no debería hacer más que despertar tu estima, o al menos tu piedad, hacia la pobre.

–Tú no entiendes, si la mantenemos aquí la gente empezará a preguntar y seguirán y seguirán hasta descubrir que hay algo raro rondando a la niña, después de descubrir el poder llamarán a alguien que les ofrecerá seguridad y que querrá controlarla –Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a desfigurar su maquillaje delicadamente colocado, haciendo que la sombra para ojos negra pareciera formar ojos de mapache- tú ya sabes lo que vendrá después ¿aun lo recuerdas? La persecución, el terror y la locura de sus “entrenamientos”.

El rostro de aquella mujer negra y robusta apareció fugazmente en la mente del anciano.

–“Angi ¿puedes mover esto?” y la respuesta que siempre quieren oír es “sí, sí puedo” ¿Sabes quiénes han empezado a esparcirse por la ciudad? ¿Cómo se llamaba esa secta tuya…? “El pueblo de sangre” creo.

–Ya nos enfrentamos una vez a la iglesia de la sangre y triunfamos, quizá…

–No. Escapamos aquella vez y sólo lo logramos porque tú tenías gran influencia en sus ritos y mis habilidades les eran desconocidas, ahora sin influencia y sin sorpresa ¿crees que tendremos la misma suerte si nos los volvemos a encontrar? A ti te sellaran otra vez y yo volveré al puesto de sacrificio ritual…

El viejo hombre iba a renegar, cuando un nuevo pensamiento se cruzó por su mente y llenó su pecho con preocupación.

–… espera, si la secta ha vuelto a buscar un avatar mágico para sus ritos… eso ya nos pone en problemas, piensa, si el nuevo hermano sangre es tan astuto como el anterior entonces quizá la esté buscando en todo momento –un chispazo de rojo reluciente inundó sus pupilas un instante mientras pensaba-. Entonces debemos ayudarla…

Angela Roth levantó una ceja, el clásico gesto de “¿Esto es en serio?” y uno de los primeros que él tuvo que aprender tan pronto empezó a convivir con ella.

– ¡Carajo! No lo hagas por ella, si la capturan, la torturarán… no se detendrán hasta arrancarle lo que quieren, y estoy seguro que una de las muchas preguntas que le harán será sobre quienes la ayudaron. Tan pronto despierte debemos irnos.

-o-

–Te juro que no es lo que crees –Tan rápido como se lo permitía su pésima condición física, Arturo esquivó el nuevo puñetazo que se dirigía a si rostro-. Te prometo que vine _a hacer bien las cosas._

– ¡Entonces por qué dijiste eso! –Ciego por la furia, Carlos volvió a lanzar un nuevo derechazo; fallando nuevamente el golpe-. ¡¿Qué significa eso de “sé quiénes lo hicieron”?!

Impedido en su nuevo intento de escape por un sillón y la estrechez del cuarto de hotel, Arturo Santiago quedó acorralado en entre una esquina y su cuñado. Intentando proteger su rostro del siguiente golpe, se limitó a cubrir su cara con ambos brazos y cerrar los ojos.

– ¡Carlos, ES SUFICENTE! –La sonora voz de Héctor Casagrande hizo vibrar algunas ventanas y consiguió que el segundo hijo del anciano matrimonio desistiera de seguir atacando-. Fue él el que te sacó de la celda en la que tú mismo de metiste, así que al menos deberías de tener la decencia de dejarlo explicarse, tu madre no quiere, y estoy seguro que ni tu hermana quisiera, seguir oyéndote gritar. Ahora, tú –dijo señalando al doctor arrinconado-. Nos vas a explicar nuevamente todo lo que nos habías dicho.

–Claro señor. Lo que yo les dije ayer, antes de que me mandarás a dormir a media sala de urgencias fue: “sé porque lo hicieron”…

Tratando de hacer tiempo suficiente para recuperar su aliento, Arturo tosió un par de veces y se acomodó la ropa.

–Sé que hacían esos seis hombres armados en el edificio. Carlos, estoy seguro que te acuerdas de la organización que me contrata…

– ¿La misma por la que abandonaste a mi hermana junto con tus dos hijos? –Cortó Carlos, enojándose nuevamente de a poco-. ¿Hablamos de la misma?

–Sí… los laboratorios S.T.A.R. se dedican a muchas cosas, desde construir y mantener a hospitales y clínicas en comunidades marginales, hasta… bueno, investigar algunas mutaciones que puedan resultar benéficas para la sociedad mundial.

Los ojos de ambos hombres Casagrande se abrieron hasta casi rebasar los límites de los parpados. ¿Acaso él sabía sobre el secreto familiar?

–Cuando yo apenas era un pasante en un hospital en México, se me asignó la tarea de investigar un… un viejo rumor que existía entre algunas comunidades indígenas de Sonora, según lo que decían las gentes, algunas mujeres de cierta familia nacían con la capacidad de respirar y controlar el fuego –una risa nerviosa brotó de la garganta del médico cuando se percató que ahora ambos hombres, tanto su cuñado como su suegro parecían querer matarlo-, no lo creí ni un poco, pero de todas formas tenía que cumplir con lo que me pedían así que fui y le realicé un examen de sangre a todas las mujeres con las que me encontré… después de meses y meses no hallé nada fuera de lo común.

– ¿Y… y a nosotros… eso por qué nos interesa? –Inconscientemente, tanto Carlos como Héctor se habían parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio en la que descansaban Frida y Rosa-. _Eso que dices son puras mamadas, jaladas de cuentos para mocosos._

–Yo también creí eso señor… o al menos hasta que los lugareños me contaron un par de cosas –Arturo empezó a tronarse los huesos de las manos, un pequeño tic que delataba cuando estaba tenso-. Los lugareños me contaron que dos niñas, hermanas de hecho, habían sido expulsadas de la comunidad poco después de la revolución por quemar a toda una familia, para probarlo me enseñaron el terreno y al realizar pruebas en la tierra quemada empezaron a aparecer las pruebas que había buscado.

El color en los rostros de los tres desapareció.

–Los exámenes del suelo revelaron que aquel lugar llegó a arder a casi cinco mil grados centígrados…

– ¿A sí? ¡¿Y eso qué?! –ladró Héctor. Por la velocidad con la que latía su corazón, el anciano empezó a temer sufrir un infarto.

–Esa es la temperatura de la superficie del sol –sintiéndose vencido, Carlos se dejó caer sobre la cama con fuerza-. Esa es la temperatura… del sol…

–Exacto, para la época y el lugar resultaba imposible que se alcanzara aquella temperatura, eso me dio toda la motivación y los fondos que necesitaba –después de hablar tanto sobre un tema que sabía, era delicado, empezó a sentirse muy cansado-. Pasé los siguientes seis años siguiéndole la pista a esa familia. Primero llegué a…

– ¿Un pueblo en Tabasco? –Dijo Héctor, sentándose en la cama y uniéndose por fin a su hijo-. Rosita me contó una vez que nació en un pueblo de Tabasco.

–Sí, y así fui siguiendo la pista a una familia que nunca había visto. Eran los finales de los ochenta cuando por fin les di alcance aquí, en Michigan… después de tanto tiempo ya había adquirido la experiencia y había cumplido con todos los requisitos para obtener un trabajo de planta en cualquier hospital y seguía sin saber cómo lucían a quienes buscaba –él también se sentó en la misma cama, a un lado de su cuñado-, debo decirles que después de tanta persecución yo esperaba atrapar a una especie de monstruo o un deforme o algo así… pero cuando la vi…

Sintiéndose cansado y abochornado, descansó la cabeza entre ambas manos. Al inclinarse tanto le dificultó oírlo a sus dos oyentes, y también al par de mujeres que los espiaban tras la puerta del otro dormitorio.

–Me encontré con una mujer mágica, hermosa… única –un suspiro enorme, que parecía haber sido contenido toda una vida salió por su garganta-. Yo la adoré desde el momento en el que la vi, a ella no le importó que yo fuera algo mayor y respondió a mi amor.

Sintiéndose incomodo, Carlos se levantó del colchón y con pasos lentos se acercó a la única ventana de aquella habitación.

–Pero no podía dejar el trabajo de toda mi vida inconcluso, no podía… o enviarían a alguien más a realizar la investigación –Arturo tragó saliva y acomodó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama-. Realicé los experimentos con su sangre… con la de su madre, con la de la abuela ¡Diablos, estaba tan desesperado que incluso analicé a Frida! Y…

–Y la traicionaste ¿no es así? –sin voltear a ver a quien por años consideró su mejor amigo, la voz de Carlos sonó vacía y fría-. Todo lo que te dimos no significó nada al final.

–De echo… no encontré nada raro en nadie más que en la abuela; Ronalda Manzano era a quien buscaba y cuando la encontré ya estaba tan vieja, tan cansada… que no le dije a nadie. Ella ya no podía lastimar a nadie y yo no quería lastima a alguien que había pasado por tanto… –Levantándose también, Héctor se acercó a su hijo y le colocó una mano en el hombro-. Me quedé felizmente con la mujer de mi vida en una casa pequeña en Royal Woods. Un año antes de la llegada del nuevo milenio llegó Bobby, en 2004 cerraron las instalaciones que me habían contratado en México, creí que ya no estaba obligado a nada… justamente un año después empezaron los problemas.

Nuevamente embargado por la furia, Carlos se acercó a Arturo y tomándolo por el cuello de su suéter lo levantó “¿Cómo se atreve a llamarle problema a su única hija?” pensó. Sorpresivamente para él, por la mirada dolida del médico parecía que nada podría lastimarlo más.

–Mi bebé nació… y me obligaron a analizarla, me hicieron sangrar a mi niña… hice el experimento una única vez –gruesas lagrimas se asomaron por sus parpados pero no cayeron nunca-. La anomalía no estaba presente… y al comprobar que esa era una pista infructífera para sus propósitos, ellos me transfirieron. Si renunciaba ya no habría nadie que encubriera mi pequeña trampa en el examen de Ronalda y entonces exhumarían sus restos y harían infinidad de experimentos con ustedes…

–Entonces, si tu gente ya saben que Ronnie era una pista inconclusa ¿por qué aún la buscaban?

–No sólo me asignaron el caso a mí, yo fui el que llegó más lejos, sí… pero habían otros, a algunos de ellos los despidieron antes de poder terminar sus propias búsquedas, a otros simplemente los terminaron. Mi punto es que hay gente que sabe que en esta familia existieron seres poderosos, pero no saben que Ronnie no es uno de esos seres. Por eso están casando a mi bebé.

Rompiéndose al fin, Arturo lloró amargamente agarrado al suéter de su cuñado.

-o-

«Así es Iñaqui, todo parece indicar que los rumores sobre el “extraño” salvador de las víctimas del incendio de ayer son verdaderos –Sameer caminaba absorto con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen. Sí alguien le hubiera preguntado en un día normal “Hey Samy ¿qué opinas de la radio?” seguramente el niño hubiera respondido de forma poco cortes, después de todo, nadie podía descubrir su gusto secreto-. Además recién empiezan a circular por la red videos de gente que dice haberlo visto esta mañana en una cafetería de Royal Woods ¿acaso será este ser uno de los llamados metahuma…?

Un manotazo lo tomó por sorpresa y le arrebató el aparato de los oídos, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y regresándolo al frio de las calles que su delgado suéter no alcanzaba a dejar fuera.

– ¡Casey, devuélvelo! –El golpe con el que intentó recuperar el celular no alcanzó a chocar con la nuca del muchacho afroamericano, quien se alejó rápidamente en su bicicleta-. ¡Yo estaba escuchando eso!

–Lo siento sebocín, pero ya empezó mi turno de usar el celu –se burló su amigo al pasar rápidamente a su lado-. Además todo lo que haces es enchufarte los audífonos y oír el tonto radio ¿quién hace eso?

– ¡No es justo, habíamos acordado media hora cada uno, yo apenas llevaba quince minutos! ¡Nikki, dile que no es justo!

Indiferente del caos que la rodeaba, la rubia le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y siguió andando. Siempre la ponía nerviosa el tener que acercarse a esa estúpida librería ¿y sí la que la recibía era la punk racista? ¿Valía la pena soportar los insultos a cambio de un dinero extra? Los dos niños que la seguían le recordaban constantemente que si lo valía.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Podrían estarce quietos por sólo… ¡quince minutos!? ¡Por dios! Siguen comportándose como niños inmaduros –a pesar de haberles llamado la atención tan bruscamente, en el rostro de los tres amigos se mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, siempre se llevaban bien y permanecerían justos, sin importar que-. ¿Sí saben que nos dirigimos al local de la bruja esa? Necesito que se comporten como si fueran gente pensante y decente… al menos por una vez en sus miserables vidas.

– ¿Por qué seguimos insistiendo con esos tipos, cuando hay toda una ciudad buscando quien haga algún trabajo? –dijo Casey montado en su vieja bicicleta, dando vueltas alrededor de la rubia y de Sameer.

– ¿Será por qué son los únicos que le darían algo de dinero a un trio de vagos sin exigirles cosas realmente desagradables o peligrosas a cambio? –Con un gesto de la mano, Nikki le pidió al bicicletista que parara-. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que nos obligó a hacer la anciana esa? Sigo sin tener noticias del tarado, Casagrande ese.

–Bueno… al menos espero que quien nos reciba no sea la loca esa, –con un nuevo manotazo, Sameer recuperó el celular y volvió a encender la radio–, creo que nos odia más con cada visita.

El trio siguió avanzando a paso rápido, uno muy junto del otro, casi hombro con hombro para no perder calor, después de algunas cuadras insufriblemente frías llegaron al fin. Un letrero discreto y de colores apagados los saludó. “Librería y tarot, Azarath”.

Antes de que Nikki pudiera girar el pomo, la puerta del local se abrió velozmente, golpeando en el rostro a Sameer y a Casey. La joven adulta no pudo reírse de la desgracia de sus amigos pues tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Ronnie Anne salió disparada desde dentro chocando con Nikki y cayendo las dos contra la acera cubierta de nieve.

-o-

–Hola Lori –La alegría con la que la saludó su hermano le dolió-, ¿cómo está todo en la gran ciudad?

Lincoln siempre era una persona considerada y atenta con todos, alguien así no merecía que más cosas malas les sucedieran a las personas que él quería. Sin poderlo evitar, el llanto dominó a la primogénita Loud por unos segundos.

– ¿Lori? ¿Qué ocurre?

El nuevo tono de voz, entre preocupado y nervioso, más acorde a la situación la ayudó a dominar prontamente las lágrimas.

–Linc… pasó algo, es sobre Ronnie Anne.

Al sentir una nueva oleada de lágrimas llegar, se permitió una pequeña pausa “rápido Lori, los ejercicios de respiración ¡Sí, así!” lentamente y gracias a su respiración controlada, Lori empezó a tranquilizarse, su hermanito no necesitaba saber todos los detalles.

Después de algunos segundos, cuando por fin ya estaba lista para volver a hablar, una mujer con pelo platinado se sentó a su lado en la misma banca del parque, invadiendo en gran medida su espacio personal. Como si la conociera de toda la vida, la anciana le sonrió a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–Hola Lori, necesito que preguntes algo por alguien de mi parte ¿sí? –la joven universitaria no pudo reclamar, todo lo que pudo ver y en todo lo que pudo pensar de un momento a otro fue un par de ojos rojos.


	6. La Ley de la Sangre

Toda una eternidad pasó antes que alguno de los médicos internistas los llamara de la sala de espera y Ronnie tuvo que esperar poco más que dos eternidades extra para que las hermanas de Lincoln entraran a verlo primero, dejándole a ella entrar sola al último.

—Nini ¿estas segura que quieres entrar tú sola? Sabes que no me importaría entrar contigo si me lo pides —En otro momento se hubiera sentido ofendida por las palabras sobreprotectoras de su hermano, pero ahora, incluso ella estaba asustada—. Siempre puedes confiar en mí.

Los ojos de la niña latina se movieron casi imperceptiblemente detrás del hombro de su hermano mayor; Lori y las demás lloraba desconsoladas en los brazos de sus padres. Ver esa escena le dio a su corazón la motivación que necesitaba para decidirse, Lincoln necesitaba más que nunca a alguien que lo tranquilizara y contuviera… alguien que fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para no desmoronarse frente a él. Antes de que pudiese hablar, su madre habló por ella con el doctor Martín Enríquez.

— ¿Cree que sea buena idea que mi hija entre sola, doctor?

—Claro, no hay nada que temer, el muchacho salió ayer del área de cuidados intensivos por lo que lo peor ya pasó… aunque tendrá que ser una visita rápida —el doctor, quién a Ronnie se le figuraba en exceso joven para ser un doctor real, volteó levemente y arrodillándose un poco terminó a la misma altura que la puberta latina—. Pero debo advertirte, amiguita, que su cuerpo, mayormente su cara, tomará largo rato para sanar… y probablemente tendrá algunas cicatrices permanentes. Verás, se fracturó el brazo derecho y estuvo a punto de que lo mismo le pasara en la quijada… además perdió bastantes dientes, realineamos su tabique nasal y lo sujetamos con una pequeña placa de acero… ya sabes, para mantener su nariz en su lugar.

— ¿Por… por qué me dice esto? —las pocas ganas que le quedaban de reclamarle a Lincoln por aplicarle la ley de hielo por una semana murieron con las palabras del doctor.

—Necesito prepararte para lo que estas a punto de ver —Ronnie volteó rápidamente hacia Bobby, sin necesidad de palabras le hizo saber que aunque asustada estaría bien por su cuenta. Su madre parecía a punto de discutir pero a último momento decidió seguir callada al lado de su hijo.

Mientras el médico lideraba el paso por los pasillos silenciosos y pulcros, Ronnie empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar de tan nerviosa, pero aun así siguió andando, un paso tras otro. Finalmente, el doctor de bata blanca se detuvo frente a una puerta y Ronnie detrás de él hizo lo mismo.

—Muy bien… ya llegamos —el suspiro tan pesado que abandonó su boca le dijo a la niña Santiago todo lo que necesitaba saber y al mismo tiempo no le dijo nada—. Espera aquí afuera un poco más en lo que le informo a tu amigo que tiene una última visita ¿sí?

Pero Ronnie no esperó, tan pronto como vio la puerta abrirse entró sin impórtale lo que pudiera decir aquel internista.

— ¡Oh dios mío…! —el medico había intentado prepararla para lo que le esperaba, pero lo que estaba tras la puerta… era mucho, mucho peor a todo lo que pudo anticipar.

Imaginó que podría sobreponerse al shock inicial y consolar a su prospecto de novio y mejor amigo pero todo lo que pudo hacer al entrar fue quedarse viendo. Llena de pánico intentó voltear a cualquier otra parte, pero tampoco podía fallarle así, no a él.

El rostro de Lincoln era irreconocible. Los vendajes que recorrían casi todo su cuerpo se unían cada vez más conforme subían hasta envolver completamente su cabeza, su rostro se veía hinchado, descolorido y un poco deforme a causa de las heridas ocasionadas por el accidente y las cirugías de emergencia. A Ronnie se le imaginó que habían metido el cuerpo del chico en una picadora de carne y lo habían olvidado ahí dentro. Los vendajes hacían nada por cubrir sus heridas, incluso resaltaban la intravenosa que perforaba uno de sus brazos.

Y a pesar de todo, cuando la muchacha logró asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo se dio cuenta que Lincoln estaba sentado muy derechito en la cama de hospital con uno de sus inconfundibles comics de Ace Savy entre las manos mientras su característica sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios, sin embargo, debajo de toda esa postura tranquila y llena de seguridad, Ronnie logró distinguir la súplica muda y desesperada «por favor, no llores».

—Cómo te dije, lo peor para Lincoln ya pasó —el doctor habló desde el marco de la puerta intentando relajar el ambiente. Ronnie empezó a llorar, en silencio y de forma sincera, aunque falló en controlar las lágrimas si logró mantener una actitud más sólida que cualquiera de las Louds—. Lincoln es joven, y para su constitución, sorpresivamente fuerte, con tiempo, paciencia y un poco de ayuda de una cirugía reconstructiva no existe ningún motivo por el que no pudiera hacer una recuperación total y regresar a una vida normal.

—Doctor Martín, ya le dije muchas veces que no tengo nada en contra de las sesiones de terapia que me ofrece el hospital ni de la idea de visitar a un psicólogo —la voz sonó pastosa y ronca, tomando por sorpresa a Ronnie sin embargo la convicción con la que salió cada palabra seguía siendo la misma que tanto le fascinaba—. Pero ni loco me someteré a una cirugía plástica ¿Qué no ve que esta hermosa muchachita esta tras de mi por mi encantado físico?

Al mostrar una sonrisa desdentada que nada tenía de alegre, Ronnie pudo verlas; cuatro marcas grandes y rojas que recorrían el rostro pálido de Lincoln se asomaron entre los vendajes. Sí, él único hijo varón se había salvado por puro milagro de sufrir secuelas más graves, sin embargo esas heridas lo marcarían de por vida.

—Eres un idiota, Lincoln —Lincoln… a pesar de todo él seguía luchando por mantener su actitud, se esforzaba por seguir siendo el mismo de siempre, ella también podría ayudar un poco con eso—. Entonces… ¿crees que soy una muchachita hermosa? ¿Más hermosa que Cristina?

— ¡Claro…! ¡Por supuesto que eres más hermosa que ella! —la sangre se agolpó en el rostro de Ronnie y si le hubiera quedado suficiente en el cuerpo a Lincoln, seguramente igual se ruborizaría.

Los quince minutos que les permitieron estar juntos fueron los mejores minutos a los que ambos pudieran aspirar, al menos los mejores en aquella situación, durante los cuales Lincoln casi logró olvidar lo afortunado que había sido… al menos a comparación de sus hermanas Leni o Lisa…

-o-

Estaba flotando…

Flotando en medio de un rio que aparentaba ser más ancho que una ciudad completa e infinitamente largo, hasta dónde alcanzaba a ver sólo veía pequeñas figuras flotando plácidamente en aquellas aguas quietas, una mirada más atenta a las que tenía cerca le reveló que todas aquellas siluetas eran mujeres, las había vestidas de forma elegante o simplemente cubiertas por telas y cueros toscos. Estaba flotando cerca a una mujer demacrada cuyos rasgos físicos eran notoriamente indígenas; los pechos desnudos colgaban lisos y flácidos de la piel ulcerada e irritada por el continuo castigo del sol, alrededor de la cintura llevaba lo que logró identificar como ropa ritual prehispánica. Por un breve momento, al contemplar el lugar donde debería estar el rostro de aquella mujer, Ronnie se vio a sí misma y una sensación de cansancio y gran violencia recorrió su espalda. Como pudo, Ronalda se apartó de ella.

Su cuerpo no le respondía plenamente así que no pudo nadar muy lejos. Al dar sus últimas brazadas sintió como los ojos cansados y apáticos de todas aquellas mujeres muertas e inmóviles parecían clavarse en ella, siguiendo cada movimiento por mínimo que fuese.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a distinguir ciertos rasgos en sus ropajes que le revelaban pequeños fragmentos de las vidas de aquellas mujeres flotantes. Aquella mujer con sombrero de cuero oscuro, con la cara maquillada para aparentar una calavera y sosteniendo en ambas manos grandes revólveres antiguos debió ser una pistolera proscrita; la mujer de más allá, con un traje aún más antiguo, pulcro, igualmente negro pero mucho más elegante que cualquiera de los ropajes las demás, con sombrero y antifaz seguramente fue una mujer a la que intentaron ejecutar los primeros peregrinos al ser acusada de ser la reencarnación de un demonio local; la mujer más joven que logró ver con el torso desnudo y pantalones de lino, de la que se formaban monstruos y calaveras desde sus numerosos tatuajes la veía con extrema pena.

Una voz fría y autoritaria que hablaba un inglés cargado con un fuerte acento latino empezó a hablarle en el sueño inducido, pero no pudo distinguir de dónde venían las palabras.

—Fuimos diosas… o al menos las avatares de uno, de un dios imperfecto, lleno de ira y miedo, una a la vez le servimos, fuimos mujeres que fueron olvidadas y rechazadas por los suyos después de ayudar en momentos de gran necesidad. No nos recuerda nadie más que nuestra propia sangre. Ahora casi hemos desaparecido completamente, pero nuestro nombre conjunto y la imagen que debemos transmitir siguen vigentes y temidos…

Como si fuera agua llenando un cántaro gota por gota, en la mente de Ronnie empezaron a aparecer imágenes muy concretas de la primera vez que descubrió su maldición.

Por su derecha, caminando en la superficie del rio infinito, se le acercó lentamente una mujer muy diferente a las demás, no sólo por ser la más anciana, sino también diferente en su sencillez de vestidura y complexión delgada; con una frente amplia, con piel brillante y cobriza, sus faldas de algodón no se veían pesadas a pesar de estar empapadas como si recién saliera del agua: la ropa que llevaba era muy parecida a la que usaba la actriz de Ana Ronalda en “adiós, Ana, adiós”, su pelo, al igual que el de Ronnie estaba recogido en una trenza gruesa y simple, de cerca la mujer lucía pequeña y llevaba en la mano izquierda un rosario de metal firmemente sujeto, el mismo rosario que le había regalado su abuela Rosa al llegar a la ciudad.

Ella, como todas las demás en el rio, no tenía rostro propio… como si fueran una simple representación inacabada, un avatar roto y lleno de ira y miedo.

—Al inicio creyeron que éramos simples brujas y chamanes, mujeres agresivas y llenas de poder que podían utilizar… pero con el tiempo aprendieron a temernos y el nombre con el que nos llamaban cambió —Un murmullo que pronto se transformó en un sonido ensordecedor que parecía salir de la boca de todas las flotantes y que empezó a extenderse por el rio hasta resonar en todas y desde todas partes, hizo que Ronnie sintiera un escalofrió y miedo irracional—. Somos las enviadas de la oscuridad, aquellas que perseguimos y obtenemos venganza… somos ¡DIABLO!

Y entonces el pequeño goteo de recuerdos se transformó en todo un torrente inmenso que golpeó la mente de Ronnie, como si empezara a reproducirse un vídeo de MeTube, vio cuando, hace tan sólo un par de horas, su madre corría hacía ella en un intento por calmarla tras la pelea con su primo para luego ser consumida instantáneamente por el fuego cuando concentró toda su furia y odio contra ella, ni siquiera había sido un deseo consciente… _“¡cállate, chicharrón!”…_ sin embargo las llamas ya habían reclamado una víctima, la maldición se repetía una vez más.

Un pánico profundo y ciego, un miedo ancestral, empezó a crecer en su pecho, aunque su abuela Rosa casi no hablaba de ella, no le costó trabajo reconocer a la india que le había hablado; sentía que la había conocido desde siempre… Ronalda Manzano, la madre de su abuela.

Despertó con la respiración entrecortada al medio día de aquel sábado treinta, el último sábado de diciembre.

La revelación de lo que había hecho el día anterior llegó como un golpe y entonces, gracias a aquel sueño forzado, comprendió que no había descanso alguno para ella ni nadie, que mientras siguiera llamándose “Ronalda Anne Santiago” sólo serviría para causar dolor y miedo…

A toda prisa se levantó y corrió rumbo a la puerta principal, casi tirando las montañas de libros ya empacados en cajas y a Angela que se acercaba a ella con una botella de agua. Sí quería ayudar realmente a alguien, debía huir a un lugar donde nadie la conociera, no podía quedarse con aquel indio mayor y su mujer racista.

Salió a toda prisa hacía aquella tarde helada de sábado.

-o-

Frida estaba sentada en la gélida, y sorpresivamente vacía, sala de espera de la estación de policía local, sosteniendo con ambas manos un pequeño pañuelo tejido empapado en lágrimas. Al otro lado de la opaca ventanilla plástica había un hombre mayor con lentes cuadrados de pasta gruesa y un tupido bigotillo pelirrojo con el mismo color del vino tinto. El policía de expresión cansada tenía frente a él un pequeño montón de papeles e informes… la gran mayoría de esos papeles eran formularios de desaparición debidamente llenados y con fechas de emisión no muy espaciadas una que otra.

—Comprenda que tengo que insistir en esto, señora Casagrande… le pido por favor que comprenda la delicada situación en la que se encuentra la comisaría —el agente de policía se encogió de hombros después de señalar la solitaria sala—; la ciudad está atravesando una ola de crimen bastante grave, misma situación que ya se ha prolongado algunos meses y ha empezado a afectar a los departamentos de policía de otras zonas; la ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos y por el momento no podemos dedicarnos prioritariamente a la búsqueda de su hijo…

— ¡Todo lo que entiendo es que ustedes no quieren buscar a mi bebé! —a pesar de sentirse desesperada, la mujer no derramó una sola lagrima más, aquellos días ya había llorado demasiado… incluso para sus parámetros—. ¡Ustedes dicen que las primeras horas de desaparición resultan cruciales y los bomberos aseguran que dentro del edificio no quedó atrapado ningún niño!

—Por favor, escuche. Llevamos una hora discutiendo sobre esto ¿en todo ese tiempo usted ha visto a alguien más aparte de a mí en el lugar? ¡No tenemos suficientes efectivos ni para dirigir el transito! Además que su caso es “especial” —pasó el dedo índice por la hoja que coronaba el montículo de papel y leyó para sí mismo por un momento antes de hablar—. Dejando de lado a la presunta culpable del reciente incendio, misma que seguimos buscando ¿está consiente que su hijo, a la fecha, tiene veintidós reportes de desaparición? Esa es una cifra muy cercana al record nacional ¿Y que la mayoría de esos casos sólo se trató de un malentendido?

—Sí… sé que puedo llegar a ser muy sobreprotectora pero esta vez es diferente ¡La última vez que vi a mi bebé fue antes del incendio! ¡Ya son más de veinticuatro horas que no se comunica conmigo… sé que algo malo sucedió!

El policía suspiró, anotó un número telefónico con letra apretujada y guardó los reportes previos nuevamente en el archivero. Descansó sus manos pálidas sobre el pequeño escritorio de su lado, la mente creativa de Frida las comparó inconscientemente con un par de ratas calvas y rosas. Le pasó el papel garabateado por el pequeño agujero en el plexiglás que los separaba y miró a la mujer latina sobre sus lentes, con sus ojos llorosos que refulgían débilmente en color rojo.

— ¿Esto que es, el número de algún detective privado?

—No… es algo mucho mejor, tiene suerte ¿sabe? —Le dijo el policía con aire ausente—. Tengo algunos conocidos, son voluntarios de hecho, en una organización benéfica, se reúnen todos los días en el orfanato “Colmena”, sé que allí recibirá toda la ayuda que necesita ya que ellos…

—Conozco el lugar y conozco la hermandad que dirige el lugar ¿lo que no comprendo es como me ayudara un grupo de creyentes y niños desahuciados a encontrar a mi hijo?

—Porque ellos tienen algo que nosotros no, tienen ojos y manos libres. Son la congregación más numerosa en la zona, siempre están abiertos a las voces ajenas, servir a la comunidad es su prioridad, conocer a la hermandad es una gran oportunidad y espero que le sirva…

El policía no se despidió de ninguna forma cuando Frida se levantó para irse, realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera. Insatisfecha con el resultado obtenido pero un poco más compuesta y menos nerviosa, en parte gracias a las maravillas que hablaba su vecina, la señora Kernicky, sobre la iglesia del orfanato “Colmena”, salió del edificio y se metió en el auto de la senil mujer.

—Y bien hija ¿cómo te fue, hicieron algún avance al menos?

—No, pero un oficial me dio el mismo consejo que usted… quizá no sea una pérdida de tiempo pedirle ayuda a su iglesia y a los suyos…

—No lo veas así, mi niña, no es una institución tan fría y rígida como lo es una iglesia tradicional, yo lo sé de primera mano; el padre Sebastián Vluod no sólo es un hombre iluminado sino que también es una gran persona, él me salvó, me ayudó a encontrar un hogar cuando no tenía nada ni nadie… en él y en sus enseñanzas encontré un lazo de sangre irrompible. Ya verás como todo mejorará una vez que lo conozcas.

La mujer latina no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las palabras apaciguadoras y llenas de convicción de su vecina, a diferencia de su suegra, ella siempre prefería evitar cuestiones relacionadas con la religión o creencias extrasensoriales pero ¿qué daño podía hacer pedir un poco de ayuda? Además, a la señora Kernicky parecía haberle funcionado bastante bien.

—Está bien, ya no tengo ningún motivo para negarme a ir, pero… ya es casi media noche ¿cree que me pudiera recibir mañana temprano con un grupo de voluntarios?

— ¡Uy linda! el templo rojo permanece cerrado los domingos —el cabello plateado de la mujer mayor relució levemente al pasar bajo las luces del alumbrado público— pero yo le pediré en persona que vaya organizando un grupo de búsqueda para que se encuentre con usted el lunes para empezar a buscar de inmediato ¿está bien?

— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! no sé ni cómo agradecerle…

Estaba realmente aliviada, casi como si un gran peso se liberara de sus hombros, Frida Casagrande cayó dormida plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto de la vieja camioneta blanca que su vecina conducía.

-o-

—Nos diste un susto de muerte cuando saliste gritando como loca de esa maldita librería —con el rostro pálido aun reflejando el “susto de muerte”, Sameer le entregó a Ronnie una taza humeante con el borde astillado—, siempre supe que esa bruja de mirada muerta llevaría sus expresiones racistas a un nuevo nivel algún día.

La niña tomó la taza y sin hacer contacto visual ni fijarse en el líquido casi hirviendo, le dio un gran trago que preocupó a los dos niños y saboreó; era simple agua de la llave. Al ver la facilidad con la que el líquido humeante pasaba por la garganta de su amiga, Casey quiso imitarla y le dio un gran trago a su propia taza… mismo que terminó escupiendo sobre su amigo de pelo rizado.

Esa escena que en otras circunstancias le hubiera provocado a la fanática del skate un ataque de risa, esta vez sólo consiguió arrancarle un suspiro ausente. Aún más preocupado que momentos antes, Sameer intentó tomar la barbilla de su amiga para obligarla a levantar la mirada pero una vocecita en su subconsciente susurraba que hacer eso era una mala idea; antes de que pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para decidirse a actuar, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Nikki abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto con el codo y arrojó en una de las pilas de ropa sucia el teléfono celular, ahora completamente vacío de tiempo aire, por su postura tensa era obvio para los dos muchachitos que no estaba de buen humor.

— ¿Cómo está, hubo alguna mejora? —Al aclimatarse al ambiente cálido del minúsculo departamento, la adulta joven se quitó su sudadera azul—. ¿Les ha dicho algo, lo que sea?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡No ha abierto la boca más que para suspirar! —Casey sopló una última vez para aliviar la quemadura en su lengua—. Está casi como su primo Carlos.

— ¿Crees que la loca de la librería le haya hecho algo… feo? —Sameer se acercó a su amiga con otra taza humeante entre las manos.

—No lo sé, cuando volví al local lo encontré completamente vacío. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado ahí adentro fue motivo suficiente como para darse a la fuga —agradeció el gesto del chico y después de soplar el contenido le dio un pequeño sorbo—. Angela era una perra amargada y un poco loca… pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, supongo que estos tiempos difíciles sacan lo peor de todos nosotros.

Sintió un nudo al ver el estado tan afectado de Ronnie «sólo espero que haberlos llamado a ellos haya sido lo correcto» le dio otro trago a su taza y se acercó a la muchacha.

— ¿Chicos, creen que puedan salir un momento? Necesitamos tener una plática de mujer a mujer.


	7. La fe de Sangre pt 1

A pesar de la potente fiebre que apenas y la abandonaba después de toda una semana de viaje, en la mente de Rosa seguían bastante frescas las memorias de aquella noche, la última que pasaron en la hacienda de los Tetherby. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos aún podía verla a _ella_ … a aquella mujer que lucía exactamente como su madre riendo histéricamente, como la Ronalda que ella conocía nunca lo había hecho mientras se rodeaba de fuego y destrucción.

Sabía que ella no era la única que había visto la forma en la que se inició el incendio, que arrasó los cultivos entonces ¿por qué ni su padre ni el señor Batson habían hecho nada por impedirlo? ¿Acaso se trataba de algún hechizo secreto? La niña había pensado que después de viajar por algún tiempo junto a una bruja autentica no tardaría en ser iniciada, o forzada a aprender, en los ritos y misterios que la llevarían a poseer un poder similar, al fin y al cabo ¿no se supone que las brujas son mujeres malas?… pero sorpresivamente eso nunca ocurrió y ella agradecía enormemente que le dieran esa libertad.

Recorrieron días y días las vías alternas a las carreteras principales, siempre evitando los caminos más transitados y las patrullas y pelotones de policías que se encontraban, poco a poco fueron avanzando hacia el norte y al este, se dirigían al borde de aquella nación que les resultaba tan extraña y desconocida. No entraron nunca a alguna gran ciudad. Conforme pasaban los días, nada ocurría. Ronalda, aquella mujer que un principio Rosa observaba desde lejos y con un temor casi animal nunca hizo nada para acrecentar sus temores.

Finalmente, tras llegar a Michigan, y de que la hija menor del matrimonio aprendiera un inglés bastante básico, la familia Manzano se separó finalmente de Billy Batson.

— _Y recuerden, todo lo que puedan llegar a necesitar lo encontrarán al llegar allá_ —la sonrisa que les dedicó al despedirse parecía pertenecerle más a un niño que a un reportero curtido—, _les prometo que en Great Lakes les estarán esperando un buen trabajo y un hogar acogedor._

— _La última vez que nos prometieron esas mismas fregaderas nos quedamos atrapados sin paga en la mera chingada_ —Agustín se paró de puntitas e infló su pechó al hablar en un intento por verse más grande—. _¿Cómo puede prometernos que no nos va a pasar ‘sactamente lo mismo?_

La sonrisa de Billy se hizo notoriamente más grande; colocando ambos puños en sus caderas e inflando un poco sus mejillas, algo que lo hacía ver más como un niño que como el hombre adulto y musculoso que era, dijo lleno de orgullo en un inglés perfecto.

—Conozco a la persona con la que van a llegar está vez, les puedo asegurar que es un buen tipo… y les pido que tan pronto puedan me escriban.

Cercano el fin del año, cuando en las vacías calles empezaban a llenarse de nieves, llegaron al pueblo de Great Lakes, un pequeño poblado fronterizo con Ontario y rodeado en tres de sus cuatro lados por el agua de tres de los lagos más grandes; el lago Superior, el lago Huron y por supuesto el Michigan. Una vez ahí, confirmaron sus sospechas, Miguel Puga, el hombre con el que los habían enviado era un joven apenas entrado en la mayoría de edad y al igual que ellos, era un inmigrante latino, el muchacho se dedicaba a dibujar para los periódicos locales y sorpresivamente parecía irla bastante bien.

La casa que les había conseguido, aunque amplía y construida en madera con paredes huecas, como todas las casas gringas, con una chimenea construida sólidamente con ladrillos, se parecía bastante al hogar que habían dejado atrás en México: una sola habitación con una cocina apenas y separada del resto del hogar por media pared. Con sólo dos camas y nada de espacio para más, no fue difícil decidir quién dormiría con quien.

También descubrieron que todo lo que les había dicho Billy era verdad; Agustín y Roberto trabajarían como albañiles construyendo la floreciente población, Ronalda se iría junto a las otras mujeres a los grandes talleres textiles mientras que Rosa trabajaría en la recaudería de otro par de amigos de Miguel.

Al acabar su primer día laboral, Rosa se despidió de sus compañeros y se apresuró para llegar a casa antes que los demás. Al llegar fue directamente hacia su catre y se recostó boca abajo.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma para poder tranquilarse lo suficiente junto a su madre para al menos lograr verla a los ojos, o de lo contrario todas sus noches serían largas y agobiantes, y seguramente eso la pondría aún más nerviosa.

Mientras pensaba, meditando una por una sus opciones, sintió que alguien la miraba, la sensación de ser vigilada empezó a pesar en su pecho sin embargo estaba tan melancólica que no pudo ni quiso abrir los ojos, al menos no hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercarse desde atrás.

Entonces, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que la casa estaba a oscuras. Ya debían de haber pasado casi toda una media hora, alguno de sus familiares debió de haber llegado en ese tiempo. Entonces, un miedo mortal empezó a crecer en su pecho, porque su madree estaba ahí de pie en el vano de la puerta de entrada, su mirada parecía erradicar una luz blanquísima.

Sin decir una palabra la mujer encendió las luces, pasó junto a Rosa y guardó en la caja de cartón sus abrigos. Luego, se sentó en la cama a un lado de su hija.

_—Sé cómo te sientes. Yo aún no olvido como me asusté la primera vez que descubrí mi maldición._

En verdad su madre había lucido cabizbaja durante todo el viaje pero Rosa estaba tan asustada que no le había hecho mucho caso.

_—Aquella primera vez estaba tan asustada… recuerdo que vomité todo lo que comí por una semana completa._

_—No sé de qué me hablas… madre…_

— _Sé que viste algo en la hacienda de los_ Tetherby —dijo Ronalda—, _viste por la rendija de la puerta, cuando ese asqueroso hombre y su terrateniente nos hicieron salir a tu padre y a mí._

Rosa no respondió nada.

Ronalda se arrodillo junto a la chimenea. Luego, aún de rodillas, dijo con voz tranquila y apenada, como si fuera una disculpa.

— _Sé que estás aterrada, yo también lo estoy pero algo debemos hacer, no podemos continuar evitándonos por siempre_ —El tono peculiar de Ronalda empezó a hacer mella en la mente de su hija—. _Quizá seas muy joven para tomar esta decisión… pero yo no voy a hacerla por ti. Si quieres… puedo pedirle a Miguel que te envíe a otro lugar… con otra familia, quizá así puedas tener un poco de paz._

Rosa se quedó muda, sorprendida de verdad. Quería a su madre, a esa mujer que con unas cuantas palabras siempre llegaba al corazón de las personas, a esa mujer que aunque severa nunca había sido cruel y parecía desconocer la verdadera cólera; la amaba y hasta ese momento lo supo con certeza. Miro a su madre, ahora apoyada en una esquina entre la pared contraria y la chimenea, recordó la fuerza que le había dado sólo con unas cuantas palabras en el rio de su pueblo.

— _Madre_ —Rosa se acercó al tomar el rostro moreno entre sus manos y descubrió que la mujer estaba llorando en silencio— _no se va a deshacer tan fácil de mí, Ronnie._

Envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer desconsolada con sus brazos, y por primera vez Ronalda sintió la libertad necesaria para llorar libremente.

Así, abrazadas y llorando en el hombro de la otra, las encontraron los hombres de la familia al regresar de la construcción de un edificio habitacional.

-o-

Peter Highsmith no podía recordad ninguna visita a la “oficina” de la alcaldesa, en el último piso de la plaza comercial “Gran Central”, en la que su atención no fuera arrastrada hacia la curiosa, y no menos inquietante, elegante decoración minimalista del recinto.

Mientras el oficial afroamericano contemplaba absorto una pequeña estatuilla de bronce que Amanda había descrito como una «fidedigna representación de un Marciano» su subalterna y la alcaldesa hablaban más como un par de amigas que como un líder del poder ejecutivo y un oficial de policía.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Pamela —decía la alcaldesa a la oficial desde el lado opuesto de su escritorio—. Estaba a punto de llamarte… aunque ahora creo que era por algo sin importancia.

—No hay problema señora, hablemos de su asunto primero —dijo la oficial Foster después de acomodarse en su asiento, un sillón acolchado que empezaba a adormecerla. Highsmith estaba sentado a su izquierda, con sus largas piernas incapaces de apoyarse debidamente en la silla de madera que le habían asignado.

Amanda Waller se rascó su gorda papada con su mano sorpresivamente grande, aspiró profundamente y se recargó cómodamente en su sillón ergonómico, uno idéntico al que estaba usando Amanda.

—Es algo curioso y bien pueden llamarme neurótica pero supongo que el asunto que me inquieta es el mismo que te ha traído a ti y al Señor Highsmith hasta aquí… me refiero a los laboratorios ilícitos que desmantelamos la noche del pasado viernes, esos que estaban entre Hazeltucky y nuestro hermoso pueblo.

Ambos policías apretaron inconscientemente los labios. Lentamente, Highsmith colocó la estatuilla de bronce en su lugar y se sentó tan derecho como la incómoda silla se lo permitía.

—Supone bien, en realidad, venimos hasta acá para hablar de ese asunto.

Amanda sonrió sin mostrar los dientes ante las palabras de Peter.

— ¡Excelente! Entonces, permítanme decirles que me siento muy feliz por esa victoria… sólo que hubiera deseado haber estado al tanto de la redada.

—No teníamos tiempo para comprobar la veracidad de los informes que nos envió cierto agente de salubridad —dijo Highsmith sin vacilar—. Juzgamos que lo mejor sería usar algunas patrullas y personal que no serían indispensables durante los próximos días. Digamos que fue una operación extraoficial pero excesivamente necesaria.

—“Una operación extraoficial”… —repitió la alcaldesa lentamente—. Bueno, al menos podemos decir que ustedes… es decir, nuestro cuerpo de policía, lograron derrotar a esos ¿traficantes? Lo siento, sigo sin tener claro que eran esos sujetos, esperaba que al menos me aclararan esa duda.

—No, no fue una victoria real —aclaró Pamela—. Y todos los responsables de aquellos laboratorios huyeron antes de ser arrestados, así que incluso desconocemos lo que hacían en esos lugares. Lo único que logramos obtener de esa operación es una muestra minúscula de una sustancia desconocida, verde fosforescente y levemente toxica. La cual, sospechamos, se trata de una nueva variable de esteroides anabólicos… u otra clase de estimulante muscular

—Oh… excelente, realmente excelente… todo ese problema por un complemente proteínico ilegal… escuchen, no planeo darles ninguna lección sobre política, pero la verdad es que ahora, con una guerra extraoficial desatada contra el crimen organizado en las principales ciudades del Estado, debemos mostrarnos más sensatos con las campañas que se emprendan y con los objetivos que asignemos a nuestras fuerzas, todo eso si queremos obtener buenos resultados en medio de esta locura —abatida, Waller agitó su cabeza haciendo que su papada se moviera a su vez en sentido contrario—. Supongo que eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse, agentes. Hagan lo que deban hacer para desbaratar a esos criminales.

Los policías se levantaron en silencio y se dirigieron casi marchando hacia la salida, Highsmith salió sin decir una palabra más pero antes de que Pamela pasara por la puerta eléctrica se volteó y le habló una última vez a su amiga y apoyo de los últimos años.

—Sólo queda una cosa más, por los recientes casos de intoxicación, creemos que puede haber otro de esos laboratorios clandestinos en este lugar. Quizá este disfrazado como una simple tienda cualquiera ¿Cree que pueda facilitarnos los permisos para inspeccionar la plaza?

—Eso sería en extremo contraproducente si obtienen los mismos resultados inconclusos que la última vez… pero debo admitir que de estar en sus zapatos yo haría las misma petición, claro, todo sea por el bien comunal —la alcaldesa se relajó un poco al estar sola con la agente a quien le tenía tanta confianza—. Ahora, quisiera que esto quedara entre nosotras ¿sí? Sé que la “agente de salubridad” que descubrió todos los laboratorios fue Alyssa Smith, esa pelirroja es más eficiente que todo el departamento junto pero… déjame preguntarte algo ¿no les dijo como le hizo para hallarlos? ¿No habló sobre algún método nuevo?

—Que yo sepa, todo fue gracias a una fuente anónima… aunque creo que la contacta exclusivamente por llamadas desde teléfonos públicos.

Cuando la rolliza agente de policía salió finalmente del recinto, se encontró en la puerta a Mercy Graves, la secretaría personal de la alcaldesa y la segunda al mando. La rubia mujer no saludó a la agente, sólo se limitó a entrar a toda prisa y cerró la puerta tras ella; lucía en extremo nerviosa con su vista fija al frente y el rostro colorado en un leve tono rosa.

—Señora, llegaron noticias de Great Lakes, sobre los hombres que enviamos el viernes.

—Espero que las tuyas sean mejores que las que acabo de recibir, Mercy ¿sabes? Me acabo de enterar que tendremos que mover de nuevo el proyecto en el sótano cuanto antes… y que alguien nos ha estado espiando y contando nuestros secretos… como sea, dime lo que tienes.

—A parte de informarle que descubrimos la ubicación exacta de varias de las muestras de “veneno” perdidas el mes pasado. Debo decirle que uno de nuestros hombres que quedaron atrapados en el incendio despertó de la cirugía hace un par de horas, los doctores dicen que podrá recuperarse completamente tanto física como mentalmente a la larga, con la ayuda necesaria, claro… —incomoda con el tema, la secretaría bajo la voz y desvió la mirada—. También asegura haber mantenido el anonimato, así que nada lo liga directamente con nosotros o nuestra operación.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, algo increíble tomando en cuenta que era una mujer bastante gorda, Amanda se puso de pie y se alejó de su sillón, dándole la espalda a su subalterna.

— ¿Cuál es su informe sobre la misión? ¿Hubo éxito esta vez?

—Sí… a pesar que el objetivo desapareció del radar después del primer encuentro, el resultado de la búsqueda es positivo, nuestro hombre confirmó que fue ella la que inició el incendio por medios sobrehumanos… pero no es quién creíamos… ¡Le pido que reconsidere el plan, se trata sólo de una niña!

—Esa es una situación lamentable… pero estoy segura que esa y las otras pequeñas peculiaridades que se dieron en este caso específico jugarán a nuestro favor si movemos bien nuestras piezas —dio media vuelta para encararse una vez más con su secretaria—. Envíe a algunos efectivos inmediatamente a Great Lakes y ordéneles esperar; sí queremos que esta captura salga como esperamos, debemos ser pacientes.

-o-

En la privacidad del pequeño departamento, Nikki seguía intentando que Ronnie le hablara pero su amiga estaba tan cabizbaja y absorta en si misma que apenas y respondía con gestos a las oraciones de su amiga, la joven adulta empezaba a exasperarse… aunque por un motivo diferente.

—Por favor Ro… siempre pudimos hablar de lo que fuera ¿por qué no ahora? Vamos, dime algo, di lo que quieras pero háblame —por primera vez desde que la llevara a su improvisado hogar, Nikki no pudo distinguir ninguna reacción de molestia o desagrado en el rostro de la latina—. ¿Te acuerdas… te acuerdas de cuando me descubriste saliendo de un motel con un sujeto? ¡Yo sé que te acuerdas! ¡Vamos, sí hasta me regañaste por días mientras intentabas buscarme otra forma de ganarme la vida! Incluso entonces querías hablar conmigo ¿acaso esto es aún peor que descubrir que tu mejor amiga se prostituye para comer?

Entonces, por primera vez pudo ver un cambio en el semblante de Ronnie; sus ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas la vieron fijamente, y al contemplarlos directamente la rubia pudo sentir todo el dolor y el conflicto que su amiga guardaba en su corazón.

— ¿Es que acaso lo que te hizo la perra de la librería fue tan grave? —Ahora, la que empezaba a llorar en silencio era Nikki—. ¡Maldición Ro, debes hablar conmigo o será tarde para remediar la situación!

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta de entrada la interrumpieron, con el aliento atorado en la garganta y los ojos abiertos al máximo, Nikki se abalanzó sobre Ronnie y para sorpresa de la latina, la abrazó fuertemente. Los minutos pasaron y ambas amigas se quedaron en la misma posición. Cuando la tensión llegó a un punto máximo, los brazos de la rubia empezaron a temblar mientras las lágrimas que se habían formado durante la “´charla de chicas” con Anne, empezaban a caer libremente por su rostro.

— ¡Oigan, chicas! ¿Les falta mucho para acabar con su plática? —Sameer habló desde el otro lado de la puerta de aluminio—, por favor, hasta mis mocos se están congelando aquí afuera.

—Lo… ¡lo siento, chico! —poco a poco, Nikki fue aflojando sus brazos y casi como si no quisiera, dejó ir a Ronnie e hizo un par de respiraciones rápidas para tranquilizarse— ¡Nos falta todavía un poco más, ya sabes, contarnos los últimos detalles y eso! ¿Crees que tú y Casey podrían aguantar un poco más?

No hubo respuesta alguna pero eso no le preocupó a la indigente. Casi sin perder más tiempo, posó sus manos enguantadas sobre los hombros de Ronalda y le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación y pena, una mirada que no le gustaba para nada, una mirada que ya había visto bastante: aquella vez cuando tuvieron que mudarse con sus abuelos, que detectaba en las Louds cada vez que veía a Lincoln después del accidente… la misma que tenía su madre mientras corría hacia ella para contenerla y calmarla.

—Ya no podemos perder más tiempo, Ro. Créeme que necesitamos hablar… hablar en serio ¿vale? —Sus labios, morados por el frio, se retorcieron amargamente al no recibir una respuesta certera— ¡Al diablo con las sutilezas! Escúchame. Cuando te encontramos aterrorizada después de salir corriendo de la librería de la bruja esa, temí lo peor, y cometí el error de llamarle a la policía. Sé que se tardarán bastante en venir por todo el trabajo que tienen por la mierda que sucede todos los días en las calles pero llegarán en cualquier momento, necesitamos planear una forma para decirles que tú no iniciaste el incendio, que todo eso fue un accidente —tomo firmemente los hombros de la latina—, sé que tú nunca harías algo así ¿cierto? Y necesitamos convencerlos a ellos también.

Un silencio diferente, uno cargado de dolor y miedo cubrió todo el departamento. Ronalda Santiago, la misma chica que aparentaba ser en extremo ruda e incorruptible en sus convicciones, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ese llanto roto fue todo lo necesario para confirmar cómo cierto el rumor que circulaba por las calles. Aun así, Nikki se negó a perder la fe en su amiga, sí es que ella había iniciado el fuego que había acabado con todo, seguramente existía otra explicación.

—Entonces… te ayudaré a explicarles todo, hacerles ver que tú no eres realmente culpable de toda la mierda que pasó —Mientras hablaba, Nikki sabía que esa sería una pelea perdida sin ayuda extra ¿quién le creería a un trio de niños de la calle? Necesitarían una voz con cierta autoridad apoyándolas, y sabía exactamente dónde conseguirla—. Y sí mis palabras no bastan, veré porque alguien más nos apoye, conozco personalmente al padre Vloud, él le ayudó a tu primo a conseguir el dinero necesario para ayudarte a ti y a Lincoln… no sé a ciencia cierta que era lo que le encargaba pero sí sé que estará más que dispuesto a ayudar.

Entonces, al oír esas últimas palabras, el torrente de recuerdos volviendo a su mente a toda velocidad la golpeó una vez más, podía ver los últimos momentos que pasó en su casa. No estaban solos su primo y ella, había alguien más ahí con ellos durante la pelea… alguien que los había obligado a seguir peleando, hasta obligarla a explotar… se trataba de una persona de pelo plateado y cara arrugada, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en las que fue recuperando su memoria en esta ocasión no pudo recordar claramente los sucesos, al tratar de rememorar el rostro del sujeto sólo podía ver un par de ojos rojos. Durante todo el tiempo en el que Ronnie se esforzaba por recordar, Nikki no había parado de hablar, buscando una forma de salvar a su amiga… de la misma forma en la que aquella niña la había salvado a ella de las malas decisiones que había tomado.

Un pequeño quejido y un nuevo par de fuertes golpes en la puerta volvieron a interrumpir a la pareja de amigas, esta vez el toquido incesante las irritó a ambas.

— ¡Maldición, Sameer! ¿Es que acaso no pudiste esperar ni tres minutos…? —Un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, uno que incluso logró aboyar la puerta, cortó el griterío de Nikki, inconscientemente adivinó que él que estaba detrás de la puerta no era su gordo amigo.

Y como si el silencio dentro del departamento fuera un incentivo, o la marca de las carreras de “¡arranque!”, el sujeto que estaba afuera empezó a golpear cada vez con más fuerza la puerta de lámina; golpeó otras tres veces antes de que la cabeza ensangrentada de Sameer atravesara al otro lado. Tan pronto como se abrió el boquete, la misma mano con fuerza casi inhumana retiró el amasijo de sangre, carne y pelo rizado del agujero para entrar hasta el codo y así retirar el seguro de la puerta desde dentro.

Ante la escena casi surreal, Nikki se quedó sentada a medio departamento, congelada y atónita al ver morir a su protegido; sí Sameer se había ido ¿dónde estaba Casey? Por suerte para ella, Ronnie tenía los nervios a flor de piel y la adrenalina a tope. Antes de que el tipo corpulento con uniforme blanco logrará siquiera abrir la puerta con sus dedos torpes, la latina ya se había puesto de pie y luchaba contra el desconcierto de su amiga para ponerla de pie. Finalmente, después de un par de jalones, Nikki logró despabilarse y tomándose de las manos, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia las escaleras de incendio. A medio camino antes de llegar a la ventana, la rubia se agachó y tomó tres bolsas plásticas; Ronnie las reconoció como los “paquetes de emergencia”. Sin más pendientes ambas se prepararon para saltar por la ventana y bajar usando la estructura de hierro en el costado del edificio.

Era la típica escena de las pesadillas; la misma en la que corres con todas tus fuerzas para escapar del temible monstruo que asecha en las sombras, pero por más que te esfuerzas no logras alejarte lo suficiente y justo cuando parece que todo está perdido, despiertas a salvo en tu cama… desafortunadamente para ambas chicas, no estaban soñando y a diferencia de los sueños, el monstruo de la puerta no desapareció mágicamente.

Una mano inhumanamente musculosa se cerró sobre el suéter de Nikki, cegada por el miedo y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, la rubia no intentó sacársela para huir, en su lugar siguió tirando… hasta que la prenda se rompió y por el impulso incontrolado, ambas terminaron cayendo por la ventana hacia el vacío. Lo último que alcanzó a hacer la rubia antes de caer los seis pisos de su edificio fue cubrir con su cuerpo el de Ronnie Anne.

-o-

El dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo la obligó a permanecer inmóvil sobre la nieve del callejón así que simplemente se quedó ahí tirada por unos momentos, dejando que los latidos de su corazón resonaran en sus oídos y que el frio se filtrara por su ropa.

Una vez más, le había traído dolor y perdición a alguien que había intentado ayudarla.

Y de pronto, escuchó un ruido diferente a sus latidos y más apagado que sus propios quejidos, los jadeos a su costado, constantes y cortos, le recordaban a aquellas lejanas veces cuando un CJ mucho más joven sorbía la jalea directamente del frasco, haciendo que tanto su abuela como su madre se enojaran.

A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en el callejón, logró ver con claridad al girar la cabeza hacía la fuente del ruido; Nikki descansaba a su lado sobre el piso nevado, con los ojos sumamente abiertos mirando hacia la nada y con el cuerpo retorcido en una posición poco natural mientras gruesas burbujas sangrientas se escapaban de su boca abierta. No le fue difícil comprender que esos ruidos que escuchaba era su amiga luchando por su vida. Y de pronto sintió con toda claridad como un horrible grito sin ruido luchaba con su respiración acelerada por salir de su garganta. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas, y tambaleándose se levantó del suelo gélido. Su único pensamiento coherente era correr, adentrarse en lo desconocido para ocultarse de su maldición y de su vergüenza para siempre.

Después de avanzar un par de pasos, sus pies se enredaron y estuvieron a punto de hacerla caer de bruces. A último momento recobró el equilibrio, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, lo que provocó que el volumen de los latidos que sentía en los oídos aumentara.

No quería ver a su amiga en ese estado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, su rostro mortalmente pálido, su respiración dificultosa, los dientes y ojos ensangrentados. Intentando negar lo ocurrido, la niña maldita se alejó en sentido contrario al cuerpo de su amiga, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la calle.

Un poco más repuesta, Ronnie se echó a correr a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas. Cojeó a toda prisa por el estrecho callejón, justo en medio de los dos edificios. De repente, por el rabillo de sus ojos logró verlo a él. El mismo pelirrojo con el traje blanco que había visto el viernes, a la luz de la luna parecía ser sólo un traje y sombrero de copa flotando en la noche. Los zapatos brillantes, las telas tersas y el resplandeciente sombrero que flotaban sin un cuerpo que los uniera, se apartaron a un lado cuando ella pasó a su lado, y a pesar de no haber nadie usando las ropas, alcanzó a oír su risa. Luego, apenas abandonó el oscuro corredor, otra mano inmensamente fuerte la atrapó por el cuello desde atrás y en un movimiento fluido la lanzó con una fuerza imposible hacía el suelo, dejándola postrada con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en la tierra. Ahora consiente que había otro de aquellos gorilones vestidos de blanco junto a ella, esperó que su cabeza reventará contra el suelo al igual que la de Sameer contra la puerta.

Pero el golpe fatal nunca llegó, en su lugar logró escuchar un grito desesperado a sus espaldas y, torpemente, se dio la vuelta. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró aún más al ver a Casey luchando con todas su fuerzas por mantener un intento de llave de lucha libre sobre el cuello del hombresote, quien sin mucho esfuerzo se desprendió del niño negro y con la fuerza que parecía caracterizar al par de perseguidores, azotó al joven contra el suelo. La cabeza de Casey rebotó sobre el asfalto de la calle mientras que su cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la banqueta. Sin esperar más, el tipo alzó uno de sus pies enormes y lo descargó sobre la cabeza rapada del niño. Lo último que Ronalda logró oír del más intrépido de sus amigos, fue su grito de dolor y miedo.

Con movimientos torpes, Ronnie empezó a avanzar hacia atrás, sin atreverse jamás a darle la espalda a sus perseguidores «los chicos están muertos, mi maldición, mi plaga los mató». Avanzó a rastras poco más de diez metros antes de que el asesino que estaba en el sexto piso lograra bajar a reencontrarse con su compañero. Tan pronto como la risa del callejón se detuvo, Anne también se quedó quieta, respirando entrecortadamente por su nariz para evitar llorar, sentía el rostro arder contra la frescura del aire gélido de invierno. Nuevas lágrimas, de vergüenza y prepotencia rodaron por sus mejillas al ver como el dúo de matones se acercaba a ella. La habían vencido, había perdido toda voluntad por sobrevivir… era una niña asustada que sabía que todo había terminado para ella.

« _Patético ¿Dejarás que todo termine así, chicharrón?_ » esa voz burlona, y un coro infinito de voces similares repitiendo frases similares la hicieron enojar. La hicieron sentir la necesidad de gritar con todas su fuerzas ¿se daría por vencida otra vez? ¿Huiría con su familia a un lugar dónde nadie la conocería? No volvería a huir, no por las siguientes, horas… días… ¡DÉCADAS QUE LE QUEDARAN DE VIDA!

Lentamente se puso de pie. Era el momento de darles una lección. Rio de forma histérica al recordar su maldición… ¡SU PODER!

Sonriendo de forma histérica, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no cojear, y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, Ronnie se acercó a sus perseguidores quienes, como si de autómatas descerebrados se tratase, no reaccionaron en lo más mínimo.

— _¿Quieren mi sangre? ¡Pues la tendrán!_ —una carcajada demente empezó a escaparse de sus labios—. ¡ _Se las daré una vez que nos encontremos en el infierno porque ustedes encendieron fuego y no se apagará hasta que todos ustedes hayan sido consumidos por él!_

Abrió la boca y en lugar de soltar un grito grave y amenazador, un grito de guerra, lo que escapó de su garganta fue el chillido del vapor escapando a presión de su interior.


	8. La fe de Sangre pt 2

Una multitud bastante nutrida de niños y jóvenes de aspecto descuidado y rebelde se había reunido delante del edificio de cuatro pisos para ver los resultados del juego, con cada ronda que ganaba el chico del brazo enyesado la emoción y la expectativa aumentaba en el público. Después de tres rondas de victorias consecutivas, ya había por lo menos una media docena ofreciendo ser los siguientes en jugar contra el chico de cabello canoso.

Las reglas del juego eran muy simples; apostabas una única moneda del valor que quisieras y el muchacho con la férula debía igualar el valor, luego, ambos tenían que agitar un vaso con dos dados dentro, quien sacara la cifra más alta entre tres tiros ganaba ambas monedas.

— ¡Esto está arreglado, maldición! —un chico, el único que ya había jugado cinco turnos consecutivos, gritó al borde de la histeria—. ¡Devuélveme mi dinero maldito tramposo maltrecho!

— ¿Mentiroso? Sí, tienes razón en eso. Soy un tramposo, y de los buenos… pero no estoy engañando a nadie aquí —el chico recogió su vaso y sus dados antes de ponerse de pie, la capucha de su sudadera se cayó revelando cuatro cicatrices grandes que surcaban su rostro diagonalmente casi de lado a lado—. ¡Yo no los estoy obligando a jugar y esto no está amañado! ¡Yo también he perdido varias veces, ¿recuerdan?! ¡Y sí alguien sigue dudando de mi palabra estaré feliz por jugar con los dados que me den!

—Entonces toma, seré el siguiente y quiero que usemos estos —Un chico afroamericano con la cabeza rapada cubierta por una gorra se hizo camino a base de codazos hasta enfrente de la multitud—. ¿Y bien? ¡Juguemos!

El chico afroamericano sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un billete de cien dólares, y lo colocó en la caja con la leyenda de “apuesta”, los otros espectadores exclamaron de asombro, incluso el niño quejumbroso guardó silencio y se apartó.

Una sonrisa torcida creció en el rostro pálido y maltratado, una sonrisa maliciosa de dientes imposiblemente brillantes. Después de volver a ocupar su lugar sobre el cemento de la banqueta buscó algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo con la mano izquierda, la que no estaba cubierta de yeso, y después de mucho buscar, sacó un tarro mediano de vidrio lleno casi hasta el tope con monedas de diferente valor; todas las ganancias del día, y lo colocó sobre el billete del muchacho negro dentro de la caja.

—Muy bien amigo ¿quieres tirar primero?

El negrito rapado le cedió el primer turno al albino, quien aceptó gustoso la oportunidad mientras que la tensión crecía entre la multitud segundo a segundo. De repente, cuando la emoción entre el público llegó al límite, una chica rubia y bastante alta gritó llena de emoción « ¡Apuesto dos dólares a que el niño pálido gana otra vez! » el tiempo pareció congelarse por unos segundos hasta que otra voz, la de un chico gordo y de pelo rizado exclamó aún más emocionado « ¡Hecho, acepto la apuesta! ¿Alguien más quiere entrar? »

El último juego del día empezó rodeado por un ambiente de codicia e interés aún mayor a todos los anteriores, antes de que los primeros turnos de ambos jugadores terminaran las apuestas entre los espectadores ya estaban doblando la misma cantidad de dinero que estaba en juego, favoreciendo casi dos a uno al retador más reciente.

Otra cosa que también ayudó a aumentar el interés fue que los primeros dos tiros de cada uno habían sido idénticos, siguiendo casi el guion de una película, el último lanzamiento de dados del albino fue un diez de doce.

—Un resultado difícil de superar… pero lo siento amigo —dijo el negro sin molestarse en mirar el resultado de su propio lanzamiento—. Gané, verás, mis dados estaban amañados.

—Y por eso fue muy fácil ganarte —le dijo Lincoln al adolescente negro antes de señalar el cinco formado entre los dos dados—. Resulta que soy el mejor tramposo que llegarás a conocer, “amigo”.

Y sin esperar ni un momento más tomó tanto su frasco lleno de monedas como el billete recién ganado antes de alejarse trotando de la multitud, sin interesarse en lo más mínimo en la apuesta que los espectadores habían organizado por su cuenta.

Nikki, demasiado feliz, empezó a cobrar las deudas… incluso Sameer estaba feliz por haber perdido la apuesta… aparentemente…

Casi una hora después, justo cuando ya no quedaba nadie cerca que recordara sus rostros, los cuatro chicos se reunieron nuevamente frente al mismo edificio para repartir sus ganancias: sólo con el resultado de la apuesta se habían reunido poco más de doscientos dólares.

A pesar de haber sido uno de los días con mayores ganancias para los chicos de la ciudad, ni Nikki ni sus protegidos estaban felices con la distribución de dinero.

—No sé porque siguen insistiendo con esto, ya les devolví el billete de cien que “le gané” a Casey —el cansancio empezaba a reflejarse en el rostro, aún más pálido, de Lincoln—. Les digo que pueden quedarse ustedes con todo el dinero de la apuesta y la mitad de lo que había en el frasco, así estamos bien.

—No… no sé qué hiciste pero sé que nos estas estafando de algún modo, nadie renunciaría felizmente a tanto dinero a no ser que tenga más debajo de la manga ¡estoy segura que tratas de engañarnos Loud!

—Es un estafador Nikki, obviamente va a estafar a alguien —la voz de Ronalda Santiago sonó desde atrás; sorprendidos, sino es que hasta asustados, los tres adolescentes y la adulta se giraron sobre sus talones para ver a la latina acercarse, lucía realmente molesta… por decir lo menos—. Lincoln, por favor, si te vas a poner a _joder_ a los demás al menos juega limpiamente con tus amigos…

—Hola Ronnie, una sorpresa verte por aquí ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

— ¡¿De qué hablas Nikki?! ¡Yo vivo aquí! Y ahora respecto a su pequeño problema del que no quiero formar parte —su mirada y aparentemente toda su rabia, con una parte muy bien disimulada de decepción, se concentró intensamente en su novio— Lincoln, divide bien lo que obtuviste, los estafadores siempre necesitan alguien que cuide de sus espaldas y yo no lo haré, _no con esto_.

—No sé de qué hablas Ronnie ya repartimos todo —a pesar de sonreír confiado y sonar seguro de sus palabras, por su frente empezaba a escurrir una gota—. No estoy ocultando nada…

La niña latina no dijo más, se limitó a levantar la barbilla y rascarse el cuello. Todos se quedaron en silencio, parecía que con cada segundo la mirada acusatoria se iba profundizando.

Soltando un suspiro, derrotado, Lincoln tomó la caja con la leyenda de “apuesta”. Luego estiró su brazo enyesado y después de mover sutilmente los dedos de esa mano una pulsera brillante pareció salir de la nada. La echó a la caja de cartón. Después de levantar y jalar un poco la manga de la sudadera del otro brazo sacó una cartera de cuero negro, aparentemente también del aire y la echó igualmente en la caja. Sacó un par de billetes de un dólar del resorte de su sudadera, y otro billete de cinco de la suela de su zapato, una segunda pulsera de debajo de su playera. Lincoln lo echó todo, uno a uno, a la caja de cartón. Luego, intentando conciliarse con los amigos de su novia, y estando al tanto que al trío le fascinaban los trucos de magia, hizo una pequeña trompetita con ambas manos y sopló con fuerza, diez monedas de medio dólar cayeron, aparentemente, desde dentro de su nariz.

—Ahora sí —con un gesto como de niño apenado, Lincoln dejó la caja nuevamente en el suelo—. Ahí lo tienen, todo está ahí.

Nikki y los suyos, que lo habían observado todo atentamente, ladearon sorprendidos la cabeza, incluso Ronnie tenía la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Cómo mierdas hiciste eso?! ¡Dinos cómo! —exclamaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo.

-o-

Los matones vestidos con uniformes de enfermeros avanzaron a través de la calle oscura, sin cambiar su expresión ida en lo más mínimo ante el exabrupto de la niña. Ronnie Anne alcanzó a distinguir sus siluetas acercarse lentamente gracias al precario alumbrado público y esperó fija en su lugar frente a ellos. De repente, ambos mastodontes se abalanzaron a toda velocidad hacía ella, uno seguido del otro, ambos juntos, como si de una avalancha humana se tratase. Ronnie alzó su mano derecha, su brazo desnudo no tembló ante el aire helado, y de su palma misma salió expulsado una intensa ola de fuego. La llamarada naranja impactó limpiamente sobre el tórax del que iba delante provocando que su camisola se prendiera en llamas y el material plástico del que estaba hecha se contrajera hirviendo contra su cuerpo, pero entonces, mientras se extasiaba al ver ese cuerpo arder, se dio cuenta que el otro asesino se aproximaba a ella rápidamente cubierto por el cuerpo del primero quien a pesar de estar siendo rostizado vivo nunca dejó de correr en su dirección. Ronnie permaneció inmóvil con el brazo en lo alto hasta asegurarse de haber aniquilado al que había ocupado el papel de escudo humano, y luego saltó a un lado, justo cuando la distancia restante entre ella y su atacante se reducía al mínimo para maniobrar.

El cadáver inmenso, conservando aún casi todo el impulso de su carrera suicida, se desplomó en su dirección mientras ella se apretujaba contra el muro del edificio en el que apenas unos minutos antes vivían sus amigos. La solida pared de ladrillo rojo frenó la caída del sujeto gigantesco y carbonizado con un golpe seco y fuerte, pero no antes de que la humanidad inerte la golpeara en el costado y la enviara volando hacía el asfalto de la calle solitaria. Su frente junto a ambos brazos, se rasparon casi completamente al golpear y patinar sobre la rugosa superficie de chapopote.

Ronnie soltó una maldición entre sus dientes apretados al sentir ese dolor, leve pero constante, casi placentero recorrerla completamente. Sin embargo, sus instintos de autoconservación y ansia de combate se activaron a último momento, y esquivando a la inerte montaña de musculo que se acercaba para aplastarla tras rebotar con la pared, se echó a correr hacía uno de los tantos faroles apagados que alcanzaban a observarse en la calle, esperando que su atacante misterioso, el que quedaba vivo, le perdiera el rastro en la oscuridad.

El truco dio resultado y el enfermero enloquecido pasó corriendo a su lado sin darse cuenta que perseguía una sombra vacía. La niña, un poco más despabilada que momentos antes, regresó al lado del cuerpo calcinado, quien al descansar boca abajo cubría casi completamente el lado quemado.

Su espalda estaba intacta, sin rastro alguno de haber tenido contacto con el fuego, por lo que no le resultó muy difícil el distinguir la lleve cromada de algún vehículo y un porta-credenciales sujeto a su pantalón blanco; con la mano que tenía menos dañada, la misma con la que aún sostenía el rosario que su abuela le había regalado, retiró la credencial del pequeño compartimento plástico que la sujetaba a los pantalones estirados al borde su capacidad de esa cosa « ¿por qué un asesino llevaría una identificación consigo? » pensó antes de leer extrañada en voz baja.

«Nombre: Ricardo Tapía

Edad: 21 años

Ocupación en la hermandad: Voluntario de medio tiempo en el orfanato

Dirección:…»

Dejó de leer al ver esa última parte.

—Espera… ¿Un voluntario de orfanato hizo esto? Pero sí en esta ciudad apenas y hay un par de esos y sólo uno es manejado por una hermandad…

Atónita por la extraña revelación, Ronnie se quedó quieta a media banqueta un momento; la fotografía para identificación en el carnet plástico que empezaba a derretirse entre sus manos no correspondía en lo más mínimo con el gorila achicharrado a sus pies, el tipo de la imagen lucía muy delgado y tan demacrado que casi podía jurar que le recordaba a alguien más…

Fue entonces, a mientras sacaba sus conjeturas mentales, cuando vio que un arroyo de sangre salía de las quemaduras en el cuerpo del sujeto a sus pies, junto al líquido rojo se deslizaba otra sustancia…

Una sustancia verde brillante, casi fluorescente.

Ya se había enfrentado antes con un enloquecido fortísimo que sangraba igualmente un líquido verde…

Cuando Ronnie sintió el suelo vibrar a causa de los pisotones que resonaban sonoramente mientras algo se acercaba a toda velocidad por su espalda, intentó quitarse del camino pero ya era muy tarde. El matón disfrazado, y aparentemente hipnotizado al igual que ella lo estuvo antes, había regresado y al estar ambos tan cerca, Ronnie no pudo hacer nada ante la embestida. El impacto del enorme cuerpo del enfermero dejó sin aire a la niña, para la Anne se sintió como si un ariete de hierro golpeara una endeble puerta de madera, lanzándola por el aire con fuerza. Intimidada por aquella expresión de fuerza, Ronnie se aferró a la fe en su don e intentó volver a lanzar fuego, pero la zarpa de aquella marioneta humana se cerró alrededor de su brazo derecho con una fuerza increíble, aplastando los tendones y obligándola a abrir la mano. Sin nada que lo sujetara, el rosario de Rosa, aquel antiguo amuleto familiar cayó a al suelo, la mayoría de las cuentas y la cruz que coronaba la cadenita cayeron por una coladera cercana, perdiéndose para siempre.

Ronalda aulló de dolor e impotencia ante la pérdida del querido recuerdo mientras sentía que el calor del ambiente aumentaba a su alrededor.

El enfermero poseído tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un ligero brillo carmesí resplandecía en sus pupilas, igual que en su primo Carl.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de aquel enfrentamiento anterior, el golpe brutal que acabaría finalmente con ella nunca llegó, quien fuera que hubiera enviado al par de poseídos no quería aniquilarla, quería capturarla. ¡No permitiría que nadie jugara con ella! Enojada, concentró todo el poder que creyó ser capaz de juntar y lo proyectó hacía el monstruo que la tenía sujeta contra el piso. La mayoría de la piel de sus brazos y el líquido en su boca y ojos empezó a desprender vapor y su ropa humo, su piel hervía al contacto con la latina. La carne de sus nudillos y palmas empezó a arder literalmente. Pero el enfermero transformado resistió inexpresivo en su posición.

Cuando aquel gigante alzó su puño diestro con todo el poder de un mazo, Ronnie comprendió que la pelea no sería larga, puesto que con un solo golpe de aquella manota todo acabaría para ella, quizá se recuperaría del golpe hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para ella. Quiso resistirse físicamente pero al retorcerse sólo consiguió que él apretara más su agarre. El dolor en su brazo hizo que gritara, pero Ronnie pudo ver como la mano derecha de aquella cosa inhumana se movía lentamente en descenso, extrañamente parsimoniosa, casi como si fuera cámara lenta. Se concentró en acabar con la pelea antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de golpearla. La carne enrojecida de la cara del asesino empezó a hervir junto con la piel, separándose entre nubes de vapor, revelando las capas inmaculadas que estaban más profundo, más pegadas al cráneo, pero aún eso no era suficiente para detener su puño.

Y mantener una temperatura tan alta empezaba a volverse difícil… así como respirar, lo que ocurría es que conforme el oxígeno del ambiente era consumido a ritmo vertiginoso por las llamas que envolvían a su atacante menos del preciado aire podía llegar a los pulmones de la niña « _chicharrón, sin aire no hay fuego ¡Acaba con esto rápido!_ » oyó que la apresuraba una voz tras sus ojos.

Si es que alguien estaba controlando a aquel gorilón, tenía que estar concentrando todos sus esfuerzos, toda su voluntad para mantenerlo bajo su control. El puño inmenso del enfermero, ahora también rebosante de llagas por el fuego, se elevó entre las nubes de vapor y humo que expelía su propio cuerpo, preparándose para atacar. La baba y la sangre que no alcanzaban a evaporarse se derramaban sobre el pecho y rostro de Anne mitigando un poco su calor y sofoco, casi como una última consideración ante su fin.

En un esfuerzo final, Ronnie logró interponer su otra mano, la izquierda, entre ella y el amasijo de carne humeante que se negaba a soltarla. Disparó una llamarada, luego otra, y otra, y como estaban tan cerca los unos de los otros cada ola de fuego arrancaba trozos completos de carne y hueso del cuello y el tórax.

El puño inmenso, ya sin músculos que le permitieran mover libremente los dedos, se lanzó con fuerza asesina en el aire, con dirección al rostro de Ronnie. Desesperada, la chicana lanzó una última ráfaga, y un fuego con la intensidad necesaria como para fundir acero impactó en el puño. La sangre, la carne y la ropa de todo el tórax salieron volando en todas las direcciones posibles o simplemente se convirtieron en ceniza, aquel ultimo fogonazo había desecho el cuerpo, pulverizándolo completamente desde la cintura hasta la cabeza.

Lo que quedaba del asesino, solamente las piernas y parte de la cadera, se colapsó a un lado de Ronnie, quien también se derrumbó sobre el suelo, en medio de calambres musculares y arrojando humo de su ropa y piel reseca, al saber que la pelea por su vida ya había terminado. Estaba tan agotada que tras abrazar uno de los “paquetes de emergencia” de Nikki apenas y notó cuando se quedó dormida.

-o-

Lucy se arrastró por los ductos de ventilación, obligada a vagar por los estrechos y oscuros conductos de ventilación de la casa Loud por el parásito milenario que habitaba en su garganta.

La comida extremadamente calórica que aquella joven hembra, soberbia y asustadiza le había obligado a consumir hace algunas horas resultó sorpresivamente útil para conseguir cumplir con su fase dos antes de lo previsto: poner una larva de emergencia y así en el muy improbable caso de que su plan fuera frustrado o que su cuerpo sufriera algún daño demasiado grave, tendría la oportunidad de volver a empezar. Las invenciones del hombre siempre le facilitaban las cosas.

¿Pero dónde sería buen lugar para colocar al huevecillo? Aquellas castañas hippies casi no pasaban tiempo dentro de su habitación y una de ellas pasaba gran parte de su vida intoxicada… además de tener unos fierros horribles dentro de la boca. Tampoco era una buena idea esconderlo en los aposentos de aquella niña erudita. Sus únicas opciones viables eran las habitaciones de la orgullosa atleta o el de las gemelas… sin pensárselo mucho enfiló las delgadas piernas de su cuerpo anfitrión rumbo a los aposentos que las niñas compartían. A fin de cuentas, creyó sería más fácil acercarse al campeón en el cuerpo delicado y con la cara inocente de una niña pequeña.

Lentamente avanzó por el ducto de ventilación, los milenios durante los que él había existido le habían enseñado que nunca había motivos de prisa, y menos aun cuando sólo tenía que esconderse de un grupo de niñas estúpidas y sus negligentes padres.

Ya estaba a medio camino, sólo tenía que deslizarse un poco más y llegaría a la rendija que salía a la habitación llena de juguetes y animales cuando sintió alfo diferente hurgar en su mente, no en la mente del cuerpo que usaba de carcasa sino en la suya propia, una presencia invasiva y casi intimidante se posó en sus pensamientos, era algo completamente diferente a las mentes simples y sin sentido de los seres que habitaban ese mundo.

En todos sus milenios de existencia, sólo había sentido algo similar a esto; hace cientos de años, en su intento fallido de invasión a un planeta poblado únicamente por seres telepatas… y aquella vez había tenido que huir de aquel mundo rojo al ser superado por los pobladores metamórficos.

Atenta a todo su alrededor, observando tanto con los ojos de la niña pelinegra como con los suyos, se quedó quieta en el sombrío lugar. Antes de que pudiera decidirse a actuar, una voz rasposa y aguda fluyó en su mente, con la modulación propia de una niña asustada.

« ¿Lu… Lucy, eres tú? »

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo extra, se aisló casi completamente de la mente de su cuerpo anfitrión para impedir ser detectado y actuando lo más parecido a lo que imaginaba era una reacción normal de una niña asustada, exclamó en voz alta.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fuiste tú, bisabuela Marriet? —Nunca se dio cuenta que se había equivocado con el nombre de la fallecida hechicera… aparentemente, la voz mental de esa cría marciana tampoco.

El truco pareció funcionar a la perfección puesto que tan pronto dijo esa frase con la voz de Lucy, la presencia desapareció de su mente. Haciendo un nuevo cálculo de probabilidades, el gusano extraterrestre consideró como un nuevo objetivo potencial a la menor de las hermanas.

Procurando ser aún más sigiloso en su retirada rumbo al cuarto compartido del campeón con la pequeña, el parásito activó uno de los sensores de Lisa.

-o-

Ronnie sólo se quedó tendida con los ojos cerrados por un momento debido a que apenas empezaba a perderse en las aguas de aquel río inmenso de sus visiones cuando alcanzó a oír las sirenas de al menos cuatro patrullas acercarse.

Estando rodeada por cuatro personas asesinadas, con una agonizando o recién muerta esperando a ser encontrada en el callejón, y estando cubierta por la sangre de la mitad de los cadáveres del lugar, las cosas no pintaban bien para la latina. Con el cerebro aturdido por el cansancio y la falta de agua, sólo logró distinguir un objeto reluciente atado a un llavero tirado entre las piernas del último enfermero.

Tan rápido como su adolorido y cansado cuerpo se lo permitía, Anne tomó las llaves del suelo y aun sujetando la bolsa plástica con las pertenencias de alguno de sus amigos muertos por su culpa, se alejó cojeando rumbo a los pocos automóviles estacionados cerca. Era una noche de domingo demasiado helada, demasiado como para moverse por la ciudad a pie, incluso vistiendo un abrigo, por lo que confiaba que el coche en el que los mastodontes habían llegado era uno del puñado de vehículos que alcanzaba a ver en la cuadra « _Un lugar para descansar y protegerme del frio_ » recitó su mente casi al borde del desmayo.

Ya había intentado abrir casi todos los coches de la calle y empezaba a poder distinguir no sólo el ruido sino también las luces de las sirenas acercándose cuando la providencia le sonrió al fin. La puerta de una camioneta blanca y vieja con el logotipo de “Bembo” impresa de forma descuidada en la caja de repartidor se abrió. Sin dudarlo demasiado, entró en la cálida cabina.

Por dentro, la camioneta parecía completamente normal, no veía nada fuera de lo esperado salvo que detrás de los asientos delanteros había una división metálica sin ventanas, pero con una pequeña puerta reforzada que conectaba ambos compartimentos, casi como si el vehículo hubiese sido planeado para transportar a un prisionero peligroso en la parte de atrás. Pero su agotamiento no le permitió pensar mucho en eso.

Sobre el asiento del copiloto y entre el volante y el vidrio delantero había bolsas de comida rápida ya completamente frías pero de tamaño considerable, al verlas ahí abandonadas su estómago gruñó, después de todo no había comido nada desde su desayuno del viernes.

Ansiosa, Ronnie miró el interior del paquete en el asiento del copiloto y lo primero que vio fue una hamburguesa doble cuya grasa coagulada se había concentrado en una costra rígida en la parte inferior del pan y un refresco de cola sin gas. Imaginando que ambos paquetes abandonados contenían cosas similares, tomó el par de bolsas de comida para llevar con una mano y el paquete de “emergencia con la otra”; encerrándose en la celda trasera momentos antes de que llegaran al edificio las patrullas que su amiga Nikki había llamado para “ayudarla”.


	9. En busca de seguridad

Después de terminar su cono de helado y con un paso lento pero constante, disfrutando al máximo su último día de descanso del trabajo y con él, su última caminata por el pueblo, Ronalda Manzano volvió a su hogar. Pero al entrar al viejo departamento sólo la recibió un silencio tenso; la televisión, a color y recién comprada en la tienda de segunda mano del señor Nakamura, estaba olvidada y apagada en su rincón; con su esposo, y sorpresivamente también su hijastro sentados muy derechitos y quietos delante del aparato de madera.

— _¡Roberto! ¿Pos tú qué haces acá? ¿Tu gringa esa te volvió a echar o qué?_ —No hubo palabras de bienvenida para la matriarca o respuesta de ninguna clase a sus preguntas, Roberto, el joven hombre sólo respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza negativo—. _Oh ya veo… entonces… ¿Si saben que para ver la tele deben prenderla primero o la chingadera esa ya les pudrió tanto los sesos que ni algo tan simple pueden hacer?_ —Comentó entre risotadas estrepitosas, carcajadas que seguramente podían oírse desde la calle.

Quizá lo más sensato en medio de un ambiente tan tenso como el de los últimos meses hubiera sido adoptar una actitud más reservada y sensible al llegar a casa pero los escasos meses soleados que ofrecía aquel país septentrional siempre la ponían de buen humor y las pocas veces que Ronalda estaba de buen humor su actitud seria y centrada se transformaba en la de una niña burlona y tosca. A fin de cuentas era pleno verano, las jornadas laborales no eran tan pesadas y el clima era maravilloso ¿por qué no relajarse y disfrutar un poco? Claro que ella sabía qué les impedía a su esposo e hijo tener una buena actitud y ánimo, y aunque odiara admitirlo quizá fuera ella la que resintió más la inmadura decisión de Rosa…

Esta vez necesitó más que simplemente agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar aquel doloroso pensamiento de su mente, necesitaba distraerse urgentemente — _¿Saben? Como que se me antoja una paleta helada… pero supongo que ninguno de los dos va a querer_ —sí alguno de los dos le respondió algo, ella no se quedó en la sala lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

Algunos minutos pasaron, los necesarios como para que Ronalda engullera tres de las cuatro paletas del congelador cuando el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó… y en menos de un instante la mujer ya estaba en la puerta, abriéndola de par en par ansiosa. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo quien había tocado desde antes que pudiera incluso asomar su cabeza hacia la calle y al hacerlo, simplemente confirmó sus anhelos: Rosa estaba parada delante de ella.

La muchacha se veía más alta y un poco más delgada de lo que su madre la recordaba, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo a la mujer latina, su hija había vuelto después de casi dos años de haberse fugado… y felizmente la dejaría volver si la niña se disculpaba con ella por haberla preocupado tanto.

En un impulso poco propio de ella, Ronalda se impulsó hacia delante para abrazar a su hija pero sus brazos nunca envolvieron los hombros de la muchacha debido a que las separaba a ambas un pequeño objeto; una carriola.

Tres segundos de silencio fueron necesarios para que la mente de la pobre Ronalda comprendiera debidamente que su hija no estaba delante de su puerta sola. Con la boca tan abierta como sus ojos, no pudo sino ver fijamente el contenido protegido entre sabanas del pequeño cochecito.

— _Hola, madre…_ —no hubo respuesta de ninguna clase, toda la atención de la mujer se había visto arrastrada hacía el bebé dentro de la carriola—. _Ehm… ¿cree que… podamos entrar?_ —al ver como su madre no reaccionaba, Rosa siguió hablando—. _Ya le había pedido a Roberto que les avisara que vendría a visitarlos hoy ¿acaso no les dijo nada?_

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al comprender el porqué de la actitud tan tensa de los hombres dentro de la casa y sin decir nada, la mujer se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a su hija empujar la carriola hasta cruzar la puerta. Reaccionando al fin, limitándose únicamente a fruncir el ceño con una profundidad aun mayor, Ronalda cerró la puerta con un portazo. Una vez dentro de la casa, tanto Rosa como su madre no se dijeron ni una palabra más, limitándose a quedarse quietas a media sala. Sin que la matriarca se diera cuenta, tanto su esposo como su hijastro se levantaron del sillón y se colocaron entre ella y la muchacha recién llegada, un poco apenado, su hijastro le hacía muecas al bebé de vez en cuando.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Ronalda no pudo sino observar a su hija, no la había visto en casi un año y medio. Lucía idéntica a como la recordaba, quizá un poco más esbelta y alta, usando igual que antes en el viejo pueblo, un anticuado vestido de una sola pieza que desentonaba bastante de la ropa local, su pelo obscuro, igual de brilloso que siempre, estaba un poco más largo y recogido en una coleta. Los pequeños ojos profundos de Rosa, adornados por aquellas grandes pestañas se posaron fijamente en ella, expectantes, como cuando aún estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y esperaba el veredicto del juez más importante en la cocina… su madre.

— _¿Cómo… cómo se llama la criatura?_

— _Su nieta se llama María, amá_ —en ese momento empezaron a oírse algunos toquidos leves en la puerta pero nadie les puso mucha atención—. _¿Quisiera_ _cargarla?_

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Digo… no creo que sea buena idea_ —y a pesar de sus palabras, los brazos de Ronalda no dudaron en tomar a la bebé y acunarla hábilmente sin despertarla—. _Pero… dime, niña ¿qué has estado haciendo? no supimos nada de ti por casi dos años…_

— _Bueno madre, disculpa que no haya venido antes, pero estuvimos muy ocupados cuidando de la nena y…_ —respondió su hija.

Algunos toquidos volvieron a escucharse y pasaron casi desapercibidos al igual que los primeros.

La línea de pensamientos de la mujer mayor se detuvo en el instante en el que escuchó « _estuvimos muy ocupados_ », casi como si hubiera olido alguna especie de peste se alejó de un brinco de su hija, inquietando un poco a la bebé en sus brazos—. _Rosa… no me digas que sigues con el pendejo ese con el que te escapaste… por favor no… tú no puedes terminar arrumbada con el imbécil ese de la tiendita en la que trabajabas ¡Ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿Qué clase de futuro les espera a ti a tu chamaca al lado de ese musiquillo?!_

Ante esas palabras, el semblante apenado de Rosa fue remplazado por una expresión de sorpresa y desilusión, inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

— _No madre, no “hablamos” tú sólo me gritaste y te negaste a escuchar. Esto es algo que ya pasó y te guste o no… no es tu vida, sino mía._

— _¡Eso es pura mierda, Rosa! ¿Qué me quieres decir con la fregadera de “no es tu vida”? ¿Quieres acaso que me calle y acepte tus acciones así como así? Porque según las leyes de este puto país no tienes la edad suficiente ni para comprar chupe y ya andas cargando una escuincla y… y lo último que supe del pendejo padre de la criatura era que trabajaba en una mugrosa tienda de comida enlatada… ¿me entiendes? el maldito vago no tiene ni un trabajo de verdad ¿cómo mierdas planeas sacar adelante a la niña cuando entre los dos ganan una miseria?_

— _Pero tú misma empezaste una familia cuando tenías diecisie…_

— _Mira, justamente por eso sé cómo es esto de estar de novia; un galán que es algunos años mayor te dice que te ama, que eres única para él y que van a estar juntos siempre… pero nunca existe algún plan más allá de llevarte a su cama y cuando menos se lo esperan tú terminas embarazada y descubres que tu nido de amor es un agujero sin salida en un pueblo pedorro ¡Yo no quiero y no permitiré que tú también te quedes atrapada en cuatro paredes mugrosas! Hay todo un mundo afuera, un mundo que no podrás disfrutar plenamente si te amarras a ti misma a un..._

— _Entonces ¿fue un error que tú me tuvieras? ¿Qué criaras a mi hermano como si fueras su madre?_ —Los ojos de rosa ardían de rabia, todo rastro de la cercanía y respeto que había sentido hacia su madre desapareció en un parpadeo—. _Supongo que hubieras deseado no haber salido nunca de tu pueblo en el desierto, no haber conocido a mi apá… ¡mi problema no es haberme enamorado, el problema fue haber pensado que tú nos querías!_

El grito dolorido de Rosa provocó que la bebé empezara a revolverse sollozando entre los brazos de su abuela. Intentando que la situación no escalara a una verdadera pelea entre ambas mujeres, Agustín intentó quitarle a la niña de los brazos a su esposa y alejarla un poco más de Rosa, Roberto no se movió, al igual que su media hermana lucía herido por las palabras de su madrastra.

Tres toquidos, bastante más fuertes que los anteriores, sonaron nuevamente en la puerta sin embargo fueron silenciados casi instantáneamente por una carcajada seca; Ronalda estaba sonriendo burlona mientras mecía lo más quedo posible a su nieta.

— _Ahí está mi maldito punto, me oíste pero no escuchaste ¡¿por qué? porque no sabes escuchar! Lo que me encabrona no es que te enamoraras joven, sino que ninguno de los dos pensaron su situación lo suficiente antes de formar una familia; ni tú ni el tarado padre de esta niña tienen buenos trabajos_ —Los constantes arrullos y la voz más calmada de Ronalda lograron que la bebé se calmara lo suficiente como para que dejara de llorar—. _Dime Rosa ¿sabes leer? porque sé que de los cuatro yo soy la única que puede leer español ¡ya ni hablemos de dominar el inglés! ¿Me entiendes por fin?_ —El gesto de la mujer adulta volvió a ser serio al dirigirse a sus dos hijos— _Por eso los trajimos a ustedes dos para acá, porque su padre y yo quisimos que los dos tuvieran más oportunidades de las que tuvimos nosotros…_

Incapaz de seguir hablando tranquilamente debido a su creciente furia ante la mentalidad en extremo simple y sentimental de su hija, Ronalda cerró los ojos mientras sentía como sus emociones empezaban a sobrepasar el límite para dar paso a la histeria misma.

Preocupado porque su esposa perdiera irremediablemente el control, Agustín intentó nuevamente apartar a Ronalda de la discusión, sin embargo no fue él quien logró dispersar toda la irritación de la mente de la mujer latina, sino que el responsable de lograr aquella hazaña fue un movimiento leve y corto contra la parte interna de su codo; la criatura que estaba arrullando se acomodó y bostezó, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de todos en la sala.

La nena observaba atenta a la mujer que era su abuela, su pequeña cabecita calva seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Aquella era la primera vez que Ronalda veía a la infante claramente; su rostro era moreno y algo redondo, con mejillas gordas sonrojadas y una boca pequeña y rosa que formaba una sonrisa chimuela… al ver fijamente a la criatura no pudo sino sentir amor.

— _Ahora_ —con lágrimas empezando a asomarse por sus ojos, Ronalda se tragó todo su coraje—, _¡por favor dime que el pendejo que ha estado toque y toque a mi puerta es el pedófilo responsable de que yo sea abuela…! ¡PORQUE SI ME ENTERO QUE EL DESGRACIADO TE ABANDONÓ CON UNA NIÑA A CUESTAS…!_

— _¡Oiga, Héctor no es…! pues eso, amá_ —entendiendo sin necesidad de palabras la oferta de paz por parte de su madre, y bastante más relajada que cuando llegó, Rosa saltó en defensa de su esposo— _por favor no le diga así cuando se lo presente que él ha querido conocerla a usted desde que nosotros empezamos a salir._

— _Chicharrón, él es mayor a ti como por ocho años…_

—- _¡¿Y qué? papá le lleva a usted más de doce!_

Una ligera sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios de ambas mujeres, mientras Roberto se dirigía a abrirle finalmente la puerta a su cuñado.

— _Tienes razón, supongo que es de familia el que nos gusten los hombres maduros y experimentados_ —una discreta sonrisa coqueta de Ronalda provocó que su esposo tosiera abochornado—, pero al menos dime, por favor dime, que ya se afeitó ese bigotillo de Cantinflas que presumía en la tienda —la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hija fue un « _ya lo verá_ » entre carcajadas.

-o-

Carlos Casagrande sostenía una taza humeante de café negro y vigilaba ya casi sin ánimo al hombre sentado a su lado en la cama del cuarto de hotel, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, manteniéndose en las sombras de la habitación que apenas y eran rasgadas por la luz pulsante que se colaba a través de las ventanas de los brillantes letreros neón. Los ruidos de la ciudad también se colaban dentro; motores diésel que estaban lejos de trabajar según los estándares de calidad del aire estipulados por el gobierno, anuncios repetitivos magnificados por altavoces anticuados y el caos generado por innumerables sirenas resonando en la oscura noche… sin embargo, en aquel cuarto de hotel sólo se sentía una calma tensa. A través del grueso vidrio de sus lentes, Carlos veía a su compañero, otro hombre latino, participar animadamente en una videollamada con una mujer rubia notoriamente más joven que ambos hombres. Parecían llevarse bastante bien, denotando por momentos que aquel par de “antiguos compañeros de trabajo” habían sobrepasado hace tiempo una simple convivencia laboral.

Carlos no le apartaba la vista a su cuñado mientras este coqueteaba inteligentemente con la mujer rubia para intentar sacarle información.

La mujer peroxidada se llamaba Mercy Gaves; en la larga lista de nombres de agentes que habían trabajado para la fundación S.T.A.R. en el pasado, el suyo fue uno que resaltó a simple vista de los otros al ser ella la agente más activa a inicios del milenio, también fue una excelente noticia el enterarse que seguía ejerciendo algún cargo en el gobierno.

—Es que me parece imposible que los nuevos directivos no comprendan la importancia de la discreción —Arturo habló con un exagerado acento latino, alargando lo necesario las últimas vocales de cada palabra para generar un fingido, pero bastante convincente, tono avergonzado «eres idéntico a tu yerno» pensó Carlos—. Es como si tantos años de experiencia e información hayan sido ignorados por los investigadores…

—Pero si tú también fuiste un investigador…

— ¡Oh no… no me digas que tú eres igual a ellos, _Merche_! no me digas que tú también estas satisfecha con estos nuevos líderes —la rubia se ruborizó y sonrió al oír el cariñoso apodo con el que él solía llamarla cuando era su superior en la organización, terminando por olvidar toda discreción profesional al descubrir que su viejo amor platónico también compartía su opinión respecto a su nueva jefa; Amanda Waller—, y por favor no me confundas con esos vulgares matones que han estado contratando. La investigación del ADN metahumano era cosa seria en los viejos tiempos, contrataban a los mejores y no a cualquier exsoldado con un arma inrrastreable.

—No pienses mal de mí, Arturo. Yo opino lo mismo sobre los métodos que hemos estado empleando últimamente —Carlos logró notar que de repente la rubia lucía arrepentida. Se secó disimuladamente una gota de sudor de la cara y por al menos medio minuto evitó hacer contacto visual con su interlocutor— pero… lamentablemente no puedo cuestionar con la dureza que desearía sus resultados, en tan sólo diez años se han logrado avances nunca antes vistos… los suficientes para lograr que todo este proyecto ya no sea únicamente una investigación; en tan sólo unos años estaremos hablando de una organización nueva con objetivos alcanzables.

Arturo necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no verse realmente interesado por esa información recién obtenida, manteniendo por puro milagro el tono informal que tenía que caracterizar aquella “charla casual entre viejos colegas” siguió charlando con una sonrisa asomándose de su barba.

—Oh… _cielos_ , por como platicas de tu trabajo lo haces sonar como si fuera alguna especie de malvada organización —una pequeña risa que tenía más de nerviosa que de alegre escapó por su garganta—. ¿Qué, me dices que planean dominar el mundo creando monstruos?

—De hecho, sí. El proyecto Cadmus siempre ha tenido como objetivo la creación de un equipo de élite conformado por… —dándose cuenta que había hablado de más, Mercy permaneció en silencio y pareció pensar las cosas un momento, Carlos temió que terminara la videollamada antes de lo necesario sin embargo la rubia siguió hablando— ¡Diablos! Sí que eres hábil con las palabras, tú… tú estás intentando averiguar acerca de tú hija ¿cierto? Digo, ya pasó demasiado tiempo desde el incidente como para que alguno de tus familiares se contactara contigo, y sé que no estarías tranquilo de vacaciones en la playa una vez que te contaran de lo ocurrido…

«Bueno, el plan no resultó como lo teníamos planeado» pensó Carlos mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a las ventanas del lugar para revisar que no hubiese francotiradores en los tejados cercanos o quizá un tropel de patrullas acercándose. «Supongo que ni las palabras dulces ni la gastada sonrisa de “latin lover” ha logrado su objetivo esta vez».

—Yo puedo ayudarte —dijo Mercy sin titubear mientras dirigía miradas poco discretas a sus costados, después de revisar que no hubiera moros en la costa continuó en voz baja—, no estoy al tanto de todos los detalles de lo que estén buscando con tu niña pero sé que ella ya incapacitó a los agentes que habíamos enviado a contenerla, así que tendrá el camino libre hasta el lunes.

— ¡Pero si eso es mañana!

—Sí, lo sé, a primera hora mañana enviaremos más personal a buscarla, no sé cuántos efectivos enviaremos o cómo estén armados está vez pero sí sé que mis superiores la quieren capturar viva.

Un grupo grande conformado por unas diez patrullas, todas ellas con las sirenas encendidas, pasó a toda velocidad a un lado del hotel, el susto que se llevó Carlos Casagrande fue intenso aunque momentáneo ya que todos los vehículos oficiales pasaron de largo dirigiéndose sin detenerse hacia el suroeste, alejándose de los lagos que le daban el nombre a la ciudad y adentrándose a las zonas marginales de la misma « ¿Qué buscaran tantos policías en una zona pobre?» siguiendo a los oficiales con la mirada, pronto descubrió lo que estaban cazando; a la distancia, casi cubiertos por el humo negro que expulsaban y el smog habitual de la ciudad, un par de edificios de seis y ocho pisos empezaban a quemarse.

-o-

Un grito sonó en la lejanía provocando que Ronnie se despertara con un sobresalto. Se agitó en la diminuta estera donde se había acostado, su espalda chocó con una pared metálica y antes de que pudiera sentarse, gritó asustada.

Su grito de batalla, ronco y distorsionado por el eco del lugar, se detuvo en seco como si hubiera surgido de alguien más. Sus manos desnudas temblaron en el aire frio que se filtraba a la pequeña jaula.

Estaba sola.

Aun dentro de aquella camioneta tan peculiar, rodeada por basura de comida rápida y los objetos personales que alguno de sus difuntos amigos había guardado en una bolsa plástica. El aullido espeluznante que creyó haber oído era en realidad una sirena solitaria resonando en la lejanía. Había soñado nuevamente con fuego, con el rio inmenso y con las formas indefinibles pero obviamente humanas que nadaban en él.

A pesar de haberse comido una ración doble de hamburguesas grades, Ronnie se sentía agitada y exhausta, como si hubiera competido en alguna clase de maratón contra un par de rivales formidables. El recuerdo de la noche, así como el de todas sus últimas noches, le provocó ganas de llorar y le revolvió su estómago.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas, buscó a tientas la puerta de la celda. La empujó con el codo y el rectángulo de metal grueso se movió sin ofrecer resistencia de algún tipo. Bien « _Bien_ » parecía que no la habían descubierto durante su ligera siesta, ahora sólo debía… « ¡ _Espera, chicharrón!_ » una corriente de aire helado se coló a la cabina de la camioneta y la despabiló casi al instante provocándole tos. Con los hombros temblando bajo su delgada blusa y la garganta ardiéndole a cusa de la falta de aire caliente, Ronnie descubrió que afuera seguía igual de oscuro que cuando entró por primera vez a la camioneta.

Plenamente consciente que no había forma que aquella siguiera siendo la noche del sábado, la niña comprendió que había dormido más de lo que creyó en un principio; el recuerdo del cuerpo de Nikki intentando protegerla de la caída llegó a su mente de repente, como los primeros malestares de una fiebre « _o una cruda monumental_ ». Escondió una de sus manos dentro de su blusa para protegerla del frio y estiró la otra para tomar la bolsa plástica con la ropa de uno de sus amigos. Al abrirla descubrió dos sudaderas similares a las que ella solía usar, pantalones, playeras y ropa interior de color rosa; era la bolsa con las cosas de Nikki.

La mente le dolía, le palpitaba a causa del frio asfixiante y del ruido incesante de la calle; sirenas que sonaban continuamente, lamentos desesperados y pedidos por auxilio que nunca obtenían respuesta y la música sonora de los tugurios y antros que lucraban con la vida y la salud de la gente.

« _El infierno en la tierra ¿Así era antes nuestro hogar?_ »

Dejó que ese pensamiento rondara por su mente mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Tan pronto terminó de doblar hasta sus pantorrillas el dobladillo a uno de los jeans para que no le quedaran tan grandes, Ronnie empezó a sentir como su calor corporal aumentaba. Recogió la bolsa plástica con la ropa que quedaba, metió su ropa sucia junto a la basura en las bolsas de comida rápida y salió de la camioneta sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la cabina. Dio algunos pasos sobre la banqueta alejándose del vehículo antes de regresar a él; una mejor idea empezaba a formarse en su mente.

La gente que la había perseguido desde el viernes, la misma que aparentemente pertenecía a la “hermandad de la sangre” o como fuera que se llamase el culto ese en realidad, parecían tener un gran control sobre la ciudad; contactos dentro de la policía y un gran arsenal de matones dopados con una sustancia misteriosa para hacerlos superfuertes eran prueba suficiente. Así que Ronnie supuso que los agentes de policía que atenderían primero cualquier caso relacionado al fuego serían los mismos que estarían relacionados con el jefe de la secta: Sebastian Vloud.

Abrió la puerta de compartimento trasero con un jalón violento. Cogió la bolsa llena de basura y su ropa vieja entre sus dos manos y concentrando su poder exclusivamente en las palmas le prendió fuego al paquete de papel grasiento y tela sucia antes de aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas al interior. No estaba segura de que eso bastara para incendiar todo el vehículo, pero sin duda sería más que suficiente para dar el mensaje “no saldrán intactos si siguen metiéndose conmigo”.

Incendiar uno de los vehículos que utilizaban para sus negocios sucios era una buena forma de desafiar a la secta entera. No creía realmente que los policías corruptos que llegasen primero a la escena supieran interpretar el mensaje… pero suponía que incluso ver el vehículo arder ayudaría a poner furioso al padre Sebastian.

Sin detenerse a ver como progresaba su plan, Ronnie no advirtió nunca que el fuego que había iniciado comenzaba a extenderse lentamente hacia los otros vehículos estacionados. La niña simplemente siguió caminando con la mente inmersa en sus planes para su venganza futura y la vista fija hacia delante.

Nunca se enteraría que su plan para dejar un “simple mensaje” terminaría por afectar y consumir a dos de los edificios residenciales más altos en la zona.

-o-

Ronnie no había caminado mucho cuando la noche empezó a retirarse de forma irregular de la ciudad; dejando algunos de los edificios más pequeños sumergidos aún en penumbras y con las brillantes luces como único medio para combatirlas.

Consiente que en cualquier momento las calles se llenarían irremediablemente de personas, Ronnie buscó un espacio apartado y oculto; encontrándolo detrás de un puesto cerrado de periódicos en un parque cercano. Cuidando que nadie la viera, sacó la última de las viejas sudaderas de segunda mano de Nikki. La arrastró unas cuantas veces en el suelo para hacerla ver como una prenda aún más vieja y desaliñada de lo que era en realidad y haciendo un esfuerzo extra para no pensar en la mugre, se la puso encima de la sudadera que ya tenía puesta y a esta también le bajó la capucha sobre su rostro. Al usar dos sudaderas, una grande y vieja azul claro y otra rosa algo más nueva, Ronnie adquirió la apariencia de una indigente harapienta y desaliñada.

Satisfecha con su disfraz de niña de la calle, Anne reanudó la marcha sólo para descubrir a los pocos pasos que empezaba a tener demasiado calor bajo tantas capas de ropa. Casi al instante pensó en quitarse la sudadera pero rápidamente cambió de opinión; el calor constante la haría sudar bastante y supuso que el mal olor y la ropa mugrosa complementarían enormemente el disfraz de pordiosera.

Perfectamente consciente que no podría pasearse libremente por la ciudad para siempre sin arreglar primero las cosas; Ronnie empezó a pensar en un plan, sin embargo después de casi una hora de pensar mientras caminaba no logró formar una idea clara. Aparentemente necesitaría primero darle una forma clara a sus siguientes pasos y evitar ser encontrada por la hermandad al mismo tiempo; sin preocuparse mucho, simplemente cambió el rumbo de sus pasos. Conocía el verdadero sitio perfecto para pensar tranquila y a salvo.

Estaba consciente que la Hermandad de la Sangre y todos sus seguidores la buscaban por todas partes desde su pequeña “escena” del viernes y esperaba que las búsquedas por ella sólo se intensificasen tras descubrir su pequeño “mensaje”. Tendría que apresurarse a llegar o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de ser sorprendida y terminar irreversiblemente a la merced del padre Vloud y su bandada de locos que sangraban verde, por suerte ahora tenía también un método para pasar desapercibida. Sólo tendría que practicar un poco.


	10. Llegando a donde debo ir

Casi como si fuera la escena de acción de alguna película, después de lograr girar dos veces la patineta en el aire, Lana aterrizó con ambos pies dentro de la tabla y sin aminorar el ritmo pero evidentemente feliz se siguió deslizando ágil y rápida sobre el solitario camino mientras festejaba con un extraño bailoteo de sus brazos. Sentada en la banqueta frente a la casa, Lola dio un salto lleno de júbilo antes de soltar una exclamación poco propia para una “niña bonita y perfecta” a modo de celebración; Ronnie se limitó a sonreír, en parte por haber logrado enseñarle a la rubia un truco de skate tan complicado en una sola tarde y en parte por la extraña escena que protagonizaban en conjunto las gemelas Loud.

— ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que el secreto estaba en hacer fuerza con los tobillos y aflojar las rodillas! —la pequeña fontanera derrapó hasta quedar al lado de la latina y su hermana, su sonrisa no podría haber sido más grande—. Dime Lans ¿qué se siente dominar el “Nightmare Flip”?

—Supongo que mis rodillas y yo lo lamentaremos seriamente en la mañana —contagiada por la emoción del momento, Lola se acercó corriendo a su hermana y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al saborear la mezcla de sudor y tierra que cubría la piel de Lana—, pero por ahora… ¡me siento genial, si señor! ¡Tú también deberías de intentarlo, chica! —Ajena al ataque de asco por el que atravesaba la niña modelo, Lana atrapó inocentemente la cara de Lola entre su axila y su playera sucia mientras le hacia un cerillito juguetonamente.

Sabiendo que ambas rubias necesitaban muy poco para pasar de estar jugando felices de la vida a pelearse a gritos y patadas entre ellas, Ronnie empezó a alejarse del par de hermanas rumbo a la casa Loud; logrando entrar al hogar de su novio antes de que el conflicto entre las gemelas empezara realmente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí segundos antes de que se alcanzaran a escuchar las arcadas de Lola y las carcajadas de Lana.

El interior de la casa lucía exactamente como lo recordaba, no es que visitara a los Louds realmente seguido como para notar un cambio; fotos familiares y papel tapiz viejo y roto por partes adornando las paredes, la alfombra verde con el perpetuo aroma a humedad y el par de sillones color mugre que nunca estaban vacíos. Esta vez sólo Luan y Lynn estaban ocupándolos, casi sin ponerle atención al programa sobre accidentes en los deportes que transmitía la televisión.

Al verla entrar, más pronto de lo que creían que lo haría, el rostro de ambas hermanas fue adornado por una ligera ansía e incomodidad.

— ¡Oye, Santiago! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al patio trasero y hacemos algunos tiros? —una sonrisa en extremo fingida adornó el rostro de la deportista al tiempo que se acercaba apresurada a su no oficial cuñada —. ¿O quizá quieras echarnos un “gol para” antes de cenar? puede que incluso de te deje tirar con ventaja esta vez.

—Ahorita no, Loud… digo, no me lo tomes a mal pero hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano y venimos a verlo a él, y resulta que durante toda la visita no he podido hacer más que darle los buenos días y tenía planeado, no sé, quizá pasar un tiempo a solas con él —la escasa luz que aún alcanzaba a colarse entre las gruesas cortinas de las ventanas daba fe que afuera ya había oscurecido—, además, ya estoy algo cansada de siempre ganarte en el _fucho_ , aunque quizá en otra ocasión pruebe suerte en el _básquet_.

Ronnie iba a rematar su comentario burlón con un pequeño chiste acerca de la pubertad aparentemente ausente en el cuerpo de Lynn cuando un grito seco y furioso de Lori resonó por toda la planta baja de la casa; dejándolas a las tres momentáneamente mudas. Aquel alarido fue respondido por otro aún más violento, un grito que hizo vibrar las ventanas y que puso a Ronnie inmediatamente alerta.

— ¡Esperen… ¿ese fue Lincoln?! —sin esperar una respuesta de las hermanas, Ronalda marchó a través del oscuro comedor sin molestarse en encender las luces; la cocina era el único lugar que las tenía encendidas.

Ya estaba por entrar en ella cuando un par de manos la tomaron de los hombros y la detuvieron suavemente. Imaginando que sería Lynn la que intentaba frenarla, Anne se quitó violentamente las manos de encima y se volteó con los puños cerrados dispuesta a poner en su lugar a la deportista por cualquier medio necesario; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con otra castaña, una más alta y cuyo pecoso rostro sólo estaba adornado con sombra violeta

—Ni intentes intervenir ahorita, nena —con una expresión bastante apenada, Luna tomó las manos de Ronnie entre las suyas para que la latina relajara los puños—, separarlos por la fuerza no será bonito para nadie… primero debemos esperar a que se calmen un poco y después ya podremos hablarles como gente razonable.

—Yo no recuerdo haber oído a Lincoln gritarle así a nadie ¡nunca…! creo… creo que ni siquiera lo había visto enojarse con alguien a este grado —detrás de la roquera, Ronnie alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de su hermano y de las otras Louds—. ¡¿Cómo pueden decirme que debemos quedarnos sin hacer nada?! Conozco muy bien a Lincoln y tengo una buena imagen de Lori, sé que si al menos hablaran las cosas en lugar de gritarse…

—Luna ya lo dijo; no van a escuchar razones. Llevan toda la tarde peleando como Hades contra las deidades iluminadas… —en otras circunstancias, haber oído la voz monótona de Lucy sonar aparentemente de la nada podría haber asustado a todos los presentes, sin embargo en esta ocasión apenas y generó una reacción en Bobby, al fondo.

— ¡¿Cómo que llevan así toda la tarde?! ¡Lucy ¿me estás diciendo que tú y tus hermanas me han traído _de un lado para otro_ para que no me enterara de la pelea?!

—De hecho sí, hicimos todo eso para que no intentaras intervenir en ella —comentó Luan, apenas acercándose a sus hermanas—, pero como todos los otros planes de la familia, no resultó como esperábamos.

Sin hacerle caso al comentario irreverente de la comediante, Ronnie se dirigió a la sombra a su derecha esperando que aquel bulto negro contra la pared fuera la gótica— ¡Lucy ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Pensé que éramos _amigas_!

—Oye Santiago, no te lo tomes tan personal contra “suspiritos” —Abrazando por los hombros a su compañera de cuarto, Lynn también se unió a la discusión tras asegurarse que su programa de televisión estaba siendo grabado—, que nos tomamos todas estas molestias intentando ayudar a que las cosas se solucionen. Ellos podrán ser las personas más centradas en toda la casa pero te aseguro que si nos entrometemos en esto sólo lo empeoraremos todo, por favor créenos… esa lección la aprendimos por las malas hace ya un tiempo —al ver fijamente los ojos color tierra de Lynn, Ronnie logró distinguir seguridad. De mala manera, dejó de tensar su cuerpo y permaneció afuera de la cocina y de la pelea.

— ¿Y que les hace pensar que no hacer nada solucionara las cosas? Con nueve personas en la casa al tanto de la pelea pensaría que al menos a una se le ocurriría una mejor forma de parar todo esto.

—Los que solían intervenir para solucionar las peleas y aplacar los espíritus vengativos en esta casa son los mismos que se están peleando —la voz de Lisa se hizo escuchar desde un punto indetectable entre las sombras—. Además, esto es algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano entre esos dos; no es un secreto científico que no se puede tener a dos líderes juntos.

Sin poder hacer más que simplemente contemplar en silencio, Ronnie empezó a ponerle más atención a lo que alcanzaba a ver de la pelea mientras algunas exclamaciones e improperios sueltos alcanzaban a llegar inteligibles a sus oídos; ambos hermanos estaban en esquinas contrarias de la cocina como fieras erizadas con la pequeña mesa de plástico para los niños del hogar como única separación. La cara de Lori se desencajaba en una mueca grosera y su pecho se inflaba con prepotencia con cada exclamación a modo de reproche, el rostro colorado de Lincoln por otra parte era difícil de descifrar entre la furia y el orgullo herido.

Las palabras y maldiciones iban y venían tan fuertes y tan rápidas que por cerca de diez minutos, Ronnie no comprendió ninguno de los gritos que los hermanos se dirigieron. La situación continuó de manera similar hasta que Lori tuvo que parar un momento para respirar y recuperar el aliento; después, aunque continuó gritando, las palabras salieron con el ritmo necesario para ser entendibles.

— ¡Es que no entiendo como putas mierdas planeabas buscar un maldito trabajo en el centro comercial!

— ¡Que no era un trabajo formal, Lori entiende, tú lo malinterpretaste todo… sólo paso tanto tiempo ahí porque busco algo de medio tiempo!

— ¡Entonces que suerte que yo estaba aquí! ¡Lincoln, recuerda que el doctor dijo que no puedes hacer esfuerzo, mucho menos hacer tu tarea y trabajar al mismo tiempo! ¡Tú no eres tan inteligente como crees! —Al oír esas palabras despectivas, el rostro del albino enrojeció aún más y su voz empezó a tomar un tono diferente al de la furia.

— ¡Claro que puedo! ¡La indicación de “guardar reposo” sólo era para el mes posterior a mi hospitalización! ¡Entiende, maldita sea! 

— ¡No Lincoln, no entiendo “malditasea”, no entiendo como insistes en ser tan necio!

— ¡¿Entonces yo soy el necio?! ¡Tú eres la que no entiende razones y se encierra en su propia burbuja!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí y otras mil veces sí! —Empujando con una pierna a un lado la ligera mesa de plástico, Lori se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta terminar justo enfrente del albino—. ¡Tú ya no puedes ni abrir bien ambos ojos por culpa de esas horribles cicatrices y ¿aun así quieres trabajar para ayudar a “tu familia”?! —Lori acompañó esa última palabra con comillas hechas con sus manos y tan pronto como hizo el gesto, la espalda de Lincoln se enderezó de golpe—. ¡Pues adivina qué, niño! ¡TE CREES CAPAZ DE HACER UN CAMBIO PARA BIEN PERO YA ES MUY TARDE PARA ESO! ¡¿ME COMPRENDES AL FIN, DOE?!

Tras escupir esas palabras, y tras dejar pasar algunos segundos, Lori se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y tras retroceder un par de pasos, con ambas manos se cubrió la boca casi como si hubiera dicho algo horrible. La mano derecha de Luna, la misma que nunca había abandonado el hombro izquierdo de Ronnie, se tensó al instante y empezó a transformarse en un puño. Por su parte, el que parecía más afectado por aquella extraña palabra “Doe” era Lincoln, quien permanecía atónito en su lugar, justo como un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un coche a punto de atropellarlo. El chico de piel pálida estaba temblando a punto de llorar, su mirada aún fija en la de Lori impidió que Ronnie se diera cuenta de aquello rápidamente.

Algo grave había ocurrido delante de ella, Ronnie Anne podía adivinarlo, así como seguramente todos los presentes, con sólo ver las reacciones de las dos hermanas mayores y el único varón de la familia. Sin embargo antes de que la primogénita saltara hacia su hermano deshaciéndose en disculpas, antes de que el albino lograra reaccionar finalmente o antes, incluso, que el puño de Luna impactara contra el rostro de Lori, un par de piecitos aún regordetes impulsaron hacía Lincoln a una niña pequeña y rubia, próxima a cumplir los tres años en diciembre.

Lily se paró entre Lincoln y Lori como si estuviera defendiendo al muchacho de un monstruo terrible con el rostro de su hermana mayor, inconscientemente deteniendo también a Luna de lastimar a la rubia, y con ambas manos retorciendo su playerita color lila, la nena ladró.

— ¡Basta, Loli! —Lily alzó una manita en una clara señal de “¡alto!” y con la otra se abrazó a una pierna de Lincoln—. ¡No dejaé que sigas moestando a mi papi! ¡Deja de se’ una pega!

Sin poder ver a los ojos a Lincoln, quien a pesar de seguir fijo en su lugar cargó y empezó a arrullar a la menor de la casa para tranquilizarla, y sintiéndose atrapada entre las paredes de la cocina y la mirada recriminadora de Luna, Lori salió ahogando un sollozo por la puerta trasera tan pronto las gemelas entraron por ella.

Intentando tranquilizar a su novia, Bobby siguió a Lori al patio trasero. Luna salió tercera, azotando los pies tras el joven latino y aunque el resto de las hermanas, incluida Ronnie, seguían con la duda de sobre qué había pasado, ninguna se atrevió a seguir o a espiar a los mayores.

La escena de Lily defendiendo a su “papi” misma que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido tierna o inclusive graciosa, esta vez pasó desapercibida por las Louds quienes un poco incomodas empezaron a dirigirse una a una hacía la sala, preparando una junta de hermanas para decidir cómo actuarían durante el resto de la visita de su hermana mayor e intentando descubrir que había pasado al final de la pelea.

—Lily, dime ¿cómo fue que llamaste a Lori? —La nena, que empezaba a lagrimear a causa del coraje apenas y contenido, no le respondió a Lincoln, en su lugar, se abrazó con toda su fuerza al cuello de su hermano—. ¡Insultar a tu hermana no está bien, Lily! ¡Tan pronto vuelvan quiero que te disculpes con Lori por decirle “perra”! ¡¿Me oíste, señorita?!

Ronnie Anne, la única que había permanecido en el comedor, veía cómo a pesar de hablarle a su hermanita con un tono firme y autoritario, Lincoln no paraba de llorar. «Feliz cuatro de julio y felicidades por cumplir catorce años» pensó en silencio.

-o-

Con la cabeza gacha y avanzando a zancadas grandes y rápidas, Ronnie se dirigió al noroeste de la ciudad acercándose nuevamente a los grandes lagos y entrando así en la zona más rica de Great Lakes. Con cada paso que daba la chica, las bolsas de basura y los cuerpos sucios tirados en medio de camas improvisadas de cartón y lona dejaron de adornar las banquetas y callejones para ser reemplazados paulatinamente por barberías y restaurantes veganos.

Sin levantar su sudorosa cara pero aminorando finalmente la marcha, Ronnie entró tan sigilosamente como pudo a una tienda para comprar con el poco dinero que traían en los bolsillos los pantalones de Nikki un botecito de pastillas Toc Toc de menta. Tan pronto salió del local, abrió el botecito de plástico y vació el contenido en el bolsillo frontal de la sudadera. Sin prestarle mucha atención a sus alrededores Anne tiró el envase, ahora vacío, en una jardinera cercana y siguió caminando hacia su objetivo.

—Disculpe, señorita —una mano fortísima se cerró sobre su hombro, deteniéndola casi al instante—. Quizá nadie se lo haya dicho antes pero no es correcto tirar basura en espacios públicos ¿entiende?

La mente de Ronnie se congeló tan pronto como su mirada aterrada se topó con el pelirrojo rostro del oficial de policía que la retenía; todas las cosas horripilantes a las que había tenido que sobrevivir desde el viernes llegaron en tropel a su mente. Con un nudo en la garanta, y aun sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era arriesgado, por un breve instante no pudo evitar actuar como cualquier civil atemorizado al tener un policía tan cerca.

— ¡Quieren matarme! —había hablado sin pensar y las palabras salieron desesperadas, sin embargo la reacción que obtuvo del oficial no era la que ella esperaba; en lugar de apresurarse a ayudarla o llevarla a la jefatura para interrogarla, el uniformado hizo una cara de repudio y la alejó de un fuerte empujón provocando que Anne aterrizara de trasero sobre la jardinera.

— ¡Malditos ilegales, no les basta con quitarnos los trabajos ahora también nos envían a sus locos para de apoderarse nuestros impuestos! —y sin decir más, el oficial se sacudió las manos como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso antes de entrar con el ceño fruncido a la misma tienda de la que Ronnie había salido hace unos instantes.

Ahora más despistada que asustada, Ronnie se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra del trasero ¿qué había pasado? Una rápida mirada a los pocos peatones a su alrededor le confirmó que su disfraz seguía siendo efectivo al lograr que la mayoría de las miradas la evitaran… pero no todas ellas lo hacían. Si realmente quería pasar inadvertida, tendría que mejorar su técnica.

Retomando nuevamente su andar apresurado, Anne repasó mentalmente todas sus opciones para alejar a las personas. Una a una sus ideas eran desechadas hasta que por su cabeza retumbaron, como si de un recuerdo lejano se tratase, las historias de Casey sobre sus paseos sin rumbo por las calles de Great Lakes:

«Y al seguir haciendo eso pronto descubrí que era invisible para todos».

Sabía que “ser invisible” era justo lo que necesitaba así que agachando un poco más la cabeza y encorvando la espalda, Ronnie se adentró en una de las calles con más peatones que encontró sobre la marcha.

—Muy bien… practiquemos un poco.

Mientras chocaba intencionalmente con uno que otro de los transeúntes que avanzaban en contra sentido, frases extrañas como “enfermeros mutantes”, “agencia gubernamental” y su favorita: “la sangre me persigue” fluyeron libremente y a media voz de sus labios. Después del quinto choque con uno de los peatones que al igual que los otros ni siquiera se molestó en verla fijamente Ronnie estuvo segura que todo aquel que oyera lo que murmuraba le rehuiría al contacto físico o evitaría hacer contacto visual con ella.

Avanzó, pues, a media madrugada del lunes convertida en una niña desahuciada y loca; confiando casi ciegamente que al convivir tanto tiempo con auténticos chicos en situación de calle podría al menos dar una impresión lo suficientemente convincente para no despertar sospechas en ninguna de las personas que si acaso se fijaran en ella.

En todo lo que duró su viaje una sola persona quiso acercársele y por la ropa tan llamativa y extravagante que traía puesta, Anne no confiaba en que aquel proxeneta disimulado tuviera buenas intenciones. Un poco nerviosa al ver a aquel enfermo arrimársele sin titubear, Ronnie añadió a su cántico lunático las palabras «sigo cagando moscas», esas simples palabras lograron alejar al imbécil de forma definitiva.

Sin más sorpresas indeseadas y después de cruzar casi media ciudad a pie, justo al medio día de aquel primer lunes de diciembre, Ronalda logró llegar a su destino en la Quinta Avenida; su lugar seguro, el lugar dónde sabía que sus perseguidores no la buscarían jamás.

Un hotel diferente a todos los hoteles en la ciudad.

Una institución civil para niños en situación de vulnerabilidad que en lugar de pedir dinero para otorgar una habitación y comida caliente, pedía trabajo comunitario y ganas de salir adelante.

“La Colmena” un edificio que abarcaba toda la cuadra con sus apenas cuatro pisos y que desde afuera lucía muy imponente, casi intimidante, con su fachada pintada en blanco y dorado casi intacta por el tiempo y los elementos del exterior. Un santuario de bienestar para todo aquel infante que lo hubiese perdido todo y el único en el Estado en ofrecer, aparte de alimento y seguridad, un nuevo inicio para aquel creciente porcentaje de la población infantil que lo necesitara.

En conclusión; era una de las organizaciones más altruistas del país… y también era la sede del culto que la cazaba, así que tan pronto cruzó las puertas del centro juvenil se adentró en territorio enemigo. No sabía que podía esperar tan pronto cruzara esas paredes, salvo que a sus perseguidores nunca se les ocurriría buscarla ahí… tan cerca de ellos.

Tras empujar las puertas de cristal, un amplio recibidor salió a su encuentro. En una de las paredes había una exposición de dibujos y pinturas que los niños residentes de La Colmena habían hecho. Casi todas las imágenes eran reflejos sombríos de la dura vida en las calles, otros eran simples garabatos retorcidos que de alguna manera lograban ilustrar objetos cotidianos. Aun así, entre todo el caos que conformaba la improvisada exposición, Ronnie logró distinguir un extraño patrón en la distribución de los rayones y las pinceladas de todas las obras… sólo que no lograba distinguir la figura que se formaba en conjunto.

A un lado de esa extraña pared había un simple mostrador de recepción tras el cual estaban sentadas un par de mujeres; una era bastante joven y la otra estaba a punto de abandonar la mediana edad, ambas lucían gestos bastante amargados.

Con paso dudoso Ronalda se acercó a las voluntarias que fungían como recepcionistas y sin saber que decir o que hacer, optó por quedarse simplemente parada frente a ellas. Las tres se quedaron en silencio cerca de cinco minutos hasta que finalmente una de las mujeres, la más joven, habló.

—Hola amiga ¿cómo te llamas? —El tono suave y amable con el que le habló, muy diferente al que creyó que utilizaría alguien con su expresión, sorprendió a Ronnie—. Dime ¿tienes alguna identificación que podamos usar?

Al instante notó como la mujer mayor la escrutaba con la mirada, intentando ver su rostro a través de la doble capucha. Ronalda desvió la mirada bruscamente hacia el techo, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver ahí. Murmuró algo a media voz y metió aparatosamente su mano en el único bolsillo de la sudadera, ya estaba lista para sacar la mano vacía y disculparse por no llevar ninguna credencial cuando un objeto plástico se enredó en la manga y salió junto a su mano; una pequeña tarjeta del árcade “corcholis” la cual cayó sobre el mostrador.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la mujer madura la tomó entre sus dedos y leyó a voz alta

— ¿Qué significa “RS”? —«significa Ronalda Santiago» pensó pero no dijo nada ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo Nikki había usado su membresía al árcade? ¿Cuándo la había tomado? Una toz disimulada de las recepcionistas le dijo que ese no era el mejor momento para perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Esas son de “Rafaela Sandoval” —volvió a dirigir la mirada al techo y después hacia la puerta de cristal, como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba a salvo—. No queremos volver a vivir en la calle… no con todo lo que nos ha hecho… nos… nos gustaría una cama segura… una dónde papá no pueda tocarnos…

La mujer joven asintió lentamente mientras su expresión se suavizaba hasta igualar su voz, La mujer mayor se llevó una mano a la boca mientras revisaba un libro de registro a punto de llenarse.

—Dime Rafaela ¿has estado aquí antes? —la joven preguntó, revelando esta vez verdadera empatía y no simple paciencia educada.

Ronalda sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a la puerta antes de contestar.

—Hemos pasado por delante… inclusive estuvimos a punto de entrar… esta es la primera vez que lo logramos sin que papá lo evite.

—Podemos ayudarte —dijo la vieja sin dudarlo, una sonrisa de solidaridad empezaba a asomarse por sus labios—. Dinos niña ¿tomas algún medicamento?

Ronalda sonrió para sí al comprobar que su táctica por la que casi la descubren en la tienda había dado resultados; metiendo su mano derecha de forma exagerada en el bolsillo, Anne no tardó en sacar la palma llena de pastillas de menta. Se puso una en la boca y la tragó, las demás las colocó sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—Papá dice que necesito tomar mi medicina —su rostro perdió la poca emoción que mostraba hasta apagarse casi por completo—, aunque a veces se me olvida y papá debe castigarme…

La mujer de más edad tomo una de las pastillas que descansaban frente a ella, la olió y la probó un poco; dándose cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de un dulce, sin embargo en lugar de creer que quien quería engañarlas era “Rafaela Sandoval” al darles chochos en lugar de medicina, creyó que quien decía mentiras era el “papá” de esa pobre niña frente a ella.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Rafaela?

— ¡Sí! dinos ¿has comido algo?

—Quizá podamos encontrarte una cama después de comer. Tranquila, será una cama calentita…

— ¡Y estarás segura!

—Y quizá en la tarde puedas ver a nuestro Padre para que empieces a elaborar un nuevo plan de vida.

Costándole un poco mantener el hilo de la conversación a causa de las constantes interrupciones entre las recepcionistas, Ronalda sonrió al entender lo que le ofrecían «conocer al padre Sebastian Vloud para planear mi vida… justo lo que buscaba»

—Sí… nos gustaría un poco de comida y descansar antes de ver al _señor_ …

—Entonces acompáñame —dijo la joven al levantarse. La madura sólo se apresuró a anotar el nombre de la recién llegada en el libro de registro.

—Ya verás cómo todo empezará a mejorar para ti, Rafaela —así se despidió la anciana mientras ambas jovencitas cruzaban un puerta que las internaba en La Colmena. Al ver hacia atrás desde su nueva perspectiva, Ronalda no sólo vio a la recepcionista veterana agitando la mano para despedirse sino que también logró descifrar el motivo de la misteriosa distribución de los dibujos; las líneas en conjunto formaban un retrato macabro… formaban el rostro del padre Sebastian.

-o-

Después de comer un plato de avena desabrida, y beber bastante agua, Ronnie avanzó, o más bien, siguió, a la joven recepcionista a través de la extensa red de pasillos y salas de la colmena.

—Sólo nos falta un poco más y llegaremos a tu nueva habitación, Rafaela; está…—A Ronnie le pareció que entre más tiempo la voluntaria convivía con ella, más afable se volvía. Ahora, después de pasar casi una media hora juntas, siempre llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era tan amable con ella que por momentos sentía la necesidad de advertirle sobre lo que iba a pasar—… está en el último piso si recuerdo bien.

La sonrisa, ya casi cariñosa, volvió al rostro de la voluntaria y Ronnie no soportó verla por más tiempo. Concentrándose más en lo que la rodeaba, escuchó el alboroto de las calles que rodeaban el edificio casi desbordadas de vehículos quedar en segundo plano por el ruido constante de las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, toda la estridencia del exterior caótico del edificio quedaba transformada en un cómodo zumbido de fondo, un sonido distante sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrastar completamente con el sonido que emanaba de cada sala y habitación de La Colmena; ruidos propios de un edificio lleno de niños desahuciados… para la sorpresa de Ronnie se trataban de ruidos felices y agradables.

Y a pesar de todo, aquel edificio tenía un horrible secreto oculto y bien guardado. Por la actitud verdaderamente altruista de quienes se habían cruzado en su camino desde que entrara, Ronnie supuso que la mayor parte de los voluntarios no conocía la verdadera identidad del culto que organizaba la casa hogar; en La Colmena no buscaban ayudar a nadie, a pesar que eso sea lo que anuncie al público, proclame a sus “beneficiados” y sueñen los voluntarios.

Una tercer muchacha las seguía lentamente por los pasillos del edificio, manteniendo cierta distancia aunque no siempre pudiese mantenerse tan lejos como para no ser vista por la latina. Sin embargo Ronnie no reparaba en ella, no se le ocurría ponerle atención: gracias a su disfraz le resultaba tan extraño que alguien se fijara en ella que la idea de que la pudieran estar siguiendo dentro de su “lugar seguro” le resultaba casi inconcebible.

Cuando el reloj de la capilla del culto marcó las dos de la tarde ambas mujeres entraron por fin a una habitación en el cuarto piso, el estrecho cuarto estaba amueblado para albergar a dos personas; cada uno en un su propia cama.

—Y bien ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar, Rafaela? —la escasa decoración disco, aunque hubiese dejado de estar a la moda hace treinta años, lograba amenizar bastante la habitación—. Tendrás que compartirla con otra muchacha pero conociéndola estoy segura que no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte.

— ¡¿Compañera?! ¡No…! Digo… no podemos tener una compañera —había pensado que al lograr infiltrarse en La Colmena tendría tiempo a solas para pensar cuál sería la mejor forma de enfrentarse al líder del culto. Esto lo cambiaba todo—. No queremos dormir con nadie…

— ¡Oh no! Descuida, no te pasará nada malo aquí —la expresión de la joven mujer se transformó nuevamente en una sonrisa educada y paciente por un instante pero inmediatamente después volvió a ser genuinamente empática y piadosa—. Te prometimos que estarías a salvo aquí ¿confías en mí?

— ¿Cómo... cómo se llama? —preguntó Ronnie mientras la voluntaria se dirigía a la puerta, para salir por fin y volver a su puesto. El sonido conjunto de los otros residentes de la institución continuaba igual que cuando entraron. Incluso escuchó carcajadas y gritos amistosos de muchachos que ya estaban próximos a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Anne se imaginó que existían algunos chicos desamparados que nunca se iban de la institución, que entraban por la misma puerta por la que entró ella, se dirigían a la recepción y se quedaban allí, en los largos corredores y amplios salones del edificio, atrapados en los trabajos y actividades altruistas que organizaba semanalmente La Colmena y continuaban así hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, entonces sin querer una vida diferente a la que habían llevado desde jóvenes, tomaban sus cosas, salían por la puerta y volvían a entrar… esta vez como voluntarios o maestros.

Entonces se dio cuenta que se había distraído justo en el momento en el que la voluntaria le había dicho el nombre de su compañera de habitación.

—… y además te aseguro que no encontrarás una mejor amiga que ella, en serio. Te sacaste la lotería con tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

La mujer terminó de salir y tomó firmemente la puerta por el pomo antes de girarse una última vez.

—Nuestro padre está ocupado atendiendo una petición especial, así que quizá no te pueda atender él para discutir tus planes futuros… no te importaría esperarlo ¿verdad? —Como si temiera asustarla con un movimiento rápido, la voluntaria empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente—. Está será una buena oportunidad para que conozcas de antemano a tu compañera…

Sin decir una palabra más y sin despedirse, la mujer cerró la puerta con un rápido jalón y cerró con llave desde afuera; encerrando a Ronalda en la habitación.


	11. La Búsqueda del Demonio pt1

Rosa dejó que el agua fría se acumulara entre sus dedos enjabonados un momento antes de escurrirse, trasformando el delgado chorro en un goteo constante, sobre la olla de barro que recién terminada de lavar para contemplar un momento su casa.

Desde hacía más de diez años que vivía en un sólido, aunque pequeño, complejo de apartamentos de cuatro pisos, ocupando los dos amplios departamentos en la planta baja. Su marido, y padre de sus hijos, con los años demostró ser un comerciante hábil y con cierto éxito por lo que pese a ser una simple despachadora retirada de la pequeña tienda de conveniencia “El Mercado” y que aparte de su nativo español sólo hablaba un mal inglés, logró ganarse el puesto de administradora en aquel mismo edificio, inversión de uno de los socios de Héctor, su esposo.

Una de las esquinas de la sala del departamento principal, mismo que se convertía en el único hogar familiar cuando su madre o la familia de su hermanastro la visitaban, estaba ocupada por el caballete de madera tallada en el que Frida Puga, la hija de un amigo de la familia y nuera, pintaba sus cuadros y en la esquina contraria se encontraba el amplio sillón en el que su familia se reunía los fines de semana para ver la televisión. Su segundo hijo, Carlos, pese a haber iniciado su vida con una actitud pendenciera y bastante descontrolada ahora estaba ocupando el sillón familiar para acurrucarse junto a su novia, como hacia todas las tardes, contentándose ahora únicamente con llevar una vida sencilla y apacible.

En efecto, la vida de Rosa se había llenado de paz, tranquilidad y bienestar. Sin poder estar más satisfecha suspiró antes de empezar a secar con un trapo la olla que descansaba entre sus manos, ya sin rastros de jabón.

— _¡Hija de tu pinche madre!_ —La olla se hizo añicos contra el suelo al resbalarse de sus manos empapadas—. _¡Maldita hija de toda tu pinche madre!_

Tras el estruendoso grito, toda la actividad en la sala se detuvo al instante; Carlos y Frida se separaron de su empalagoso abrazo e incluso Rosa dejó los pedazos de barro regados en el suelo.

De repente, casi como si el nerviosismo de los presentes en la sala atrajera a una fiera asechando en los pasillos del edificio, se escuchó un portazo proveniente del departamento de al lado y una serie de pisoteadas acercarse al suyo lenta pero indudablemente. Una cara morena y de mentón fino se asomó desde uno de los dormitorios y habló mientras se colocaba el último arete de perla en su oreja izquierda.

—Y ahora ¿quién le hizo qué? —nadie le respondió a María Casagrande con palabras, sin embargo al caer en la realización de lo que había hecho, el rostro de Frida fue perdiendo el color.

— ¿Crees que somos tan tontos como para hacerle algo? Seguramente se volvió a enojar porque papá compró un sabor de helado que no le gusta —Carlos, su hermano menor, habló casi imperturbable desde el sillón; fallando completamente en percibir el creciente nerviosismo en su novia—. Digo ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace un año? Sabes que _la agüela_ tiente genio de taxista crudo… es más, te apuesto que se enojó porque una paloma cagó en su ventana de nuevo.

Los hermanos empezaron a reír. Sin embargo las débiles carcajeadas se detuvieron antes, incluso, de que Rosa pudiera reprender a sus hijos pues la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe revelando una aparición realmente intimidante; una mujer mayor, morenísima, de abundantes cabellos todos ellos enroscados en una coleta canosa y de aire feroz, quien sostenía entre uno de sus puños apretados un pedazo largo de tela tintado en un intenso color morado.

Sin saludar siquiera a los presentes, la anciana empezó a andar directamente hacia el sillón con grandes pasos que resonaban casi como si una montaña entera pudiera caminar… algo que contrastaba bastante con el encorvado metro con cincuenta que media la mujer.

— _Tata Ronalda_ —con esa frase y parándose a medio camino, María detuvo a su abuela—, ¿a dónde con tanta prisa? Recuerde lo que dijo el doctor sobre su rodilla…

— _Mira escuincla_ —respondió Ronalda Manzano concentrando de pronto toda su ira en su nieta y no en la muchacha temblando detrás de la misma—, _a mí no me haces pendeja, sé que ni tú ni el huevón de tu hermano tocan mis cosas. Alguien se metió con la ropa que dejo para cuando vengo de visita y le hizo esto a mi chal favorito_ —la anciana levantó hasta la cara de la joven mujer el trapo morado que sostenía desdeñosamente—. _Ahora, estoy segura que ambas sabemos quién quiso burlarse de mí con esta maldad. Quítate de en medio y esto acabará rápido para todos._

—N- no… — replicó María congelada en el lugar.

Rosa sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver como la expresión de su madre se ensombrecía. Un recuerdo casi olvidado de aquel lejano tiempo en el que su familia aun formaba parte de los braseros surgió en su mente, junto con la visión de las llamas devorándolo todo y de una risa salvaje en medio del caos.

— _Lo siento, pero con todo el respeto que se merece, madre, últimamente ha estado muy necia e irritable, además, está usted en un error_ —la voz de Rosa fue suave pero firme—. _Verá, la responsable de lo que le pasó a su chal no fue Frida, sino yo._

— _¡Nosotras…!_ en realidad —volvió a interrumpir María quien no dejaría que su madre se echara toda la culpa.

— _Se trata de un regalo, madre. Verá. Leímos en una revista que ese color combinaría perfectamente con su tono de piel y ya que su cumpleaños está cerca…_

—Sí, incluso le pusimos algunos detalles bordados en azul marino para que se viera aún mejor en usted.

Ambas mujeres vieron aterrorizadas como la mirada de la anciana se endurecía poco a poco, adoptando un aire severo en lugar del furico con el que entró. Parecía que no se había tragado la mentira sin embargo después de recorrer con su penetrante mirada a todos los presentes, Ronalda pasó caminando entre su hija y nieta y se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba del otro lado de la sala, al lado del caballete y los materiales de pintura de Frida.

Aún sin decir una palabra, se puso el chal sobre los hombros y al instante la expresión de apatía y repulsión en su rostro se transformó completamente.

— _¿Por qué nadie me dijo que me veo mejor con este color?_ —Sus labios resecos se contrajeron para mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa franca—. _¡Sí hasta me veo más joven chingá!_

Soltó una única carcajada antes de empezar a posar frente al espejo. Sintiendo que lo peor había pasado, Rosa y María se relajaron; aún sentada en el sillón y con las piernas recogidas Frida hizo lo mismo, siendo esta última la única que soltó un audible suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo.

La joven estudiante de artes ya iba a soltar, al igual que suegra y cuñada, una pequeña risa nerviosa cuando sintió una mano huesuda cerrarse firmemente sobre su hombro, no tuvo que voltear siquiera, el nudo otra vez formándose en su estómago le aclaró al instante que lo peor no había pasado.

— _Te agradezco el regalo, niña_ —la sonrisa en el rostro de Ronalda se transformó en un instante en su característico ceño fruncido —, _pero ahí muere ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas sin permiso._

Muda por la sorpresa, Frida sólo pudo asentir en silencio.

— _Amá ¿cómo supo que…?_

— _¿Cómo supe qué, Rosa? ¿Que mi hija analfabeta y mi nieta que odia las revistas me estaban mintiendo?_ —El tono sarcástico fue tan evidente que incluso Carlos, quien aún no comprendía completamente qué estaba pasando, lo detectó al instante—. _Supongo que le atiné por mera suerte… ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo, María ¿a dónde vas vestida así?_

Sólo hasta que la vieja mujer lo mencionó fue que todos los presentes le prestaron atención al brillante vestido blanco que traía puesto la muchacha que aunque algo escueto en el corte, siendo fiel al estilo simple y relajado de María, remarcaba perfectamente las curvas del cuerpo y la silueta de sus piernas así como realzaba el contraste del color de la tela con el de sus hombros y pantorrillas descubiertos. Simplemente no era un vestido que nadie, ni Frida con sus gustos extravagantes, usaría para salir a simplemente pasear por el barrio.

Tres pares de ojos suspicaces, puesto que Frida era la única que conocía los planes de la estudiante de medicina, así como toda la tensión generada por el incidente del chal tintado se dirigieron directamente contra María, quien en extremo sonrojada al caer en cuenta que se había descubierto antes de tiempo no lograba atinar a dar con una respuesta adecuada para evitarse todos los problemas que seguramente acababa de conseguirse.

— ¡Familia, adivinen a quién…! Qué… ¿qué sucede aquí? —con una gran sonrisa y cargando dos bolsas plásticas; una cargada con botellas grandes de licor costoso y la otra con comida, Héctor entró a su casa sólo para ser recibido por el ambiente tenso que se empezaba a crear nuevamente entre las mujeres maduras del hogar hacia las jóvenes—. No me digan que van a pelearse otra vez ¡pero si hoy es un día especial! Cariño ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina que tenemos visitas. _Vamos_. _Ándele_.

Sin embargo Rosa no se movió de su lugar ni soltó el brazo de su hija, al menos no hasta que vio al Doctor Santiago entrar por la puerta usando un traje blanco y brillante, un traje que hacia juego con el vestido de su hija. Sólo entonces comprendió el por qué a la vestimenta de su primogénita.

—Buenas tardes… _familia_ —Con una sonrisa un poco más discreta que la de Héctor oculta bajo su bigote, Arturo Santiago entró a la casa de su “alumna estrella” y novia—. Creo que nuestra sorpresa ya no será una sorpresa… _Mia_ …

—No, creo que lo arruiné a último momento… _Bobby_ —La mirada de María se encontró con la de su pareja y ambos se sonrieron. De repente el apretón de su madre, que ya empezaba a dejar un moretón, no dolía tanto.

Inmediatamente todos le quitaron importancia al vestido de María y se permitieron festejar junto a la pareja que apenas se hacía oficial ante la familia… todos menos Ronalda que con una mirada cargada de odio no paraba de vigilar al “novio perfecto”.

—Y díganos… doctor Santiago ¿cómo salimos en los exámenes de sangre que nos hizo hace tiempo? —Lo que sorprendió y dejo atónitos a todos no fue que una mujer mayor y que empezaba a manifestar los primeros síntomas de demencia senil aún recordara un evento que había ocurrido hacia algunos meses sino que estuviera hablando en un perfecto inglés por primera vez—. Creo que nunca nos dijo los resultados… _Doctor_.

Arturo se atragantó con su bebida y evitó ver directamente a la abuela de su pareja antes de contestar evitando la pregunta.

-o-

La camioneta blanca y sin ventanas de la señora Kernicky abandonó una de las calles alternas y se incorporó a la avenida principal al pasar justo enfrente del ayuntamiento de Great Lakes. Por las ventanas se alcanzaba a ver a unos cuantos peatones caminar sobre la acera cubierta parcialmente por la nieve que había caído durante la noche; a través del cristal de la ventana se veía como una de esas escenas en miniatura perfectamente capturadas en los pequeños domos de nieve que Héctor vendía en El Mercado durante las fechas festivas.

Después de casi una hora de aguantar el intenso tráfico causado por la hora pico sobre la avenida principal, Kernicky finalmente se desvió hacia una calle lateral y después de seguirla por apenas un par de minutos se estacionó al lado de un edificio blanco y dorado. El orfanato y cede de la hermandad de la sangre, “La Colmena” se hallaba sumergido en un silencio casi absoluto.

—Parece que el lugar está vacío porque apenas vamos iniciando la jornada, linda —se disculpó la anciana con una sonrisa apenada—. Pero ya verá como todo se anima conforme los chicos se despierten y nuestros voluntarios…

Desentendiéndose completamente del intento por platicar de su vecina, Frida zanjó el tema y fue directamente al punto.

—Por favor dígame ¿cómo planea su iglesia ayudarme a encontrar a mi hijo? —En una situación normal, Frida nunca le hablaría a nadie de forma tan golpeada, mucho menos a un adulto mayor, pero los últimos tres días habían sido muchas cosas… pero no podían llamarse normales—. Quizá sea buena idea empezar por…

— ¿Empezar por qué? ¿Imprimir su rostro junto a su descripción y repartir miles de copias por toda la ciudad? —Manteniendo su actitud calmada, Kernicky le pasó a la morena un panfleto de los muchos que estaban pegados en la pared de La Colmena; la foto en blanco y negro de un niño triste la veía fijamente—. Aprendimos hace tiempo que la gente simplemente los ignora después de un tiempo excesivamente corto. No, eso de pegar afiches déjelo para una iglesia común; nuestra hermandad tiene verdadero poder.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de “verdadero poder”?

—Verá, en cada civilización existen ciertas personas capaces de reconocer los sitios con influencia y poder auténticos. Generalmente se trataba de algún lugar especial, ya sabe; una formación natural extraña o un lugar en el que crecen organismos con características únicas… en fin, ciertas personas sabían que en ciertos lugares ocurrían cosas especiales, que existían puntos en los que se concentraba la magia o que fungían como una ventana o canal a algo más. Así que en esas zonas construían templos o altares para…

—Hay iglesias en todo el mundo —concluyó Frida, cansándose de a poco del pensamiento mágico de su vecina de la tercera edad.

—Y también las hay en todos los estados de este país… de hecho incluso hay zonas en esta misma ciudad en las que podemos encontrarnos con una iglesia de una deidad diferente cada cuadra. Pero ninguna de ellas tiene poder. La gente de este pueblo ya no siente la llamada del poder… o al menos eso creí hasta que conocí al padre Sebastian Vloud.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Kernicky y Frida entraron finalmente al orfanato por la puerta doble de cristal. En el amplio recibidor sólo había una solitaria mesa con dos mujeres sentadas en ella; ninguna de las voluntarias las saludó ni hicieron nada que denotara que se percataron de la presencia de las recién llegadas.

—Así que este es el famoso templo rojo… ¿dónde está lo rojo? —preguntó Frida al ver que las paredes y el techo eran color crema.

—Bajo el templo —respondió Kernicky mientras llenaba un formulario de entrada.

— ¡¿Y dónde está el templo?!

La anciana colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y Frida descubrió que la última pregunta la había hecho gritando. Apenada siguió caminando tras su improvisada guía. Ambas mujeres pasaron por una puerta de servicio que estaba al lado de una pared repleta de dibujos perturbadores y discordantes.

Conforme recorrían los pasillos que los visitantes comunes y candidatos a adopción rara vez pisaban, el edificio iba llenándose del ruido de pisadas y voces; la gran mayoría de ellas eran provenientes de niños. Al final de un pasillo especialmente sombrío a comparación de los otros que ya habían recorrido, había una escalera de caracol que descendía entre las sombras a los pisos inferiores.

Ignorando a los otros voluntarios que circulaban en contra sentido, las mujeres bajaron y siguieron bajando por la escalera hasta llegar a una habitación más grande que todas por las que habían pasado. Frida se detuvo en el borde de la escalera al percatarse que ahí abajo no se oía ningún ruido del edificio y las ajetreadas calles de más arriba.

—Esto es el templo ¿cierto? —preguntó, de repente sintiendo una oscura opresión posarse en su pecho.

—Más o menos, linda. Esta es la antesala —dijo Kernicky dándole la espalda a su invitada—. De hecho aún no hemos ni entrado al verdadero templo… así que si quiere conocer todo lo que la hermandad de la sangre tiene que ofrecer sígame por favor.

Frida caminó junto a Kernicky a través de aquel extraño sótano siguiendo la única dirección que quedaba por seguir, hacia delante.

—Hace unos setenta años cuando esta ciudad apenas empezaba a ser construida, un joven hombre llamado Sebastian Vloud, quizá no lo notó pero su cara estaba dibujada en una de las paredes del recibidor, empezó a construir una casa en medio de un territorio inestable en el centro mismo de la ciudad y nunca le dijo a nadie el por qué. La gente del lugar veía extrañada como Sebastian, apenas un muchacho en aquella época, construía una edificación que siempre amenazaba con derrumbarse ante el suelo inhóspito.

Al atravesar aquella sala, Kernicky abrió una puerta medio disimulada en el fondo y ambas pasaron a otra estancia casi idéntica a la anterior sólo que esta estaba completamente decorada. Unas pequeñas bocinas escondidas en las cuatro esquinas tocaban de fondo una melodía que no le costó reconocer a la artista; “La Edad de la Ansiedad”. La sala era casi indistinguible de un departamento normal, muebles de madera que reflejaban el gusto sobrio del dueño así como alfombras discretas y limpias que cubrían el suelo y algunos cuadros discretos adornando las paredes, de todos los cuadros exhibidos el que llamó más la atención a Frida fue uno donde sólo se veía a un hombre de piel roja y pelo blanco sonreír… un hombre que tenía cuatro ojos color carmesí y un par de cuernos brotando de sus cienes.

—Pasaron algunos meses y al joven se le sumaron más personas, gente que venía de todas partes sólo para ayudarlo a erigir el templo. Con toda la ayuda extra logró completar su objetivo; construir una casa grande y algo extraña. Llenó algunas de las habitaciones con camas y mesas para que los desahuciados del pueblo las habitaran. Desde entonces millones de personas entran y salen todos los años por las mismas puertas de cristal por las que entramos nosotras.

— ¿Por eso dice que este lugar “tiene poder”?

Pero la mujer mayor sólo se limitó a sonreír como respuesta. Con un movimiento fluido, casi como si fuera una de las secuencias de taichí que tanto la había visto practicar en el edificio, señaló a su anfitrión.

El padre Sebastian estaba sentado en un sillón aterciopelado que estaba frente al inquietante cuadro del demonio sonriente, mataba el tiempo siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada de fondo con el tamborileo de sus dedos.

Kernicky se paró a su lado y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho. Frida, sin saber cómo presentarse ante un hombre del que había oído hablar tanto, decidió quedarse atrás de su vecina. Sin voltearse, el hombre mayor le estrechó la mano a Kernicky y después a la mujer latina.

—Bienvenida —dijo, sólo para inmediatamente después apoyar su espalda completamente en el respaldo acolchado del sillón. Parecía disfrutar bastante de la música.

La sinfonía acabó de forma intensa. La expresión del hombre mayor pareció cambiar aunque fue sólo por un instante. Tan pronto como dejó de escucharse la obra de Bernstein empezó a sonar una nueva pieza.

—Así que quiere que la ayudemos a encontrar a su criatura ¿no es así? no hay problema, verá —el hombre permaneció sentado en su sillón, reacio a abandonar el cuadro con el demonio sonriente o la inquietante música de fondo—, con los voluntarios que se reúnen todos los días en el orfanato “Colmena” recibirá toda la ayuda que necesita…

—Por favor, eso es todo lo que le pido a su congregación; volver a ver a mi hijito —no pudo detener en esta ocasión las lágrimas. El hombre sentado delante de ella, aunque con aire ausente, parecía honesto e íntegro… sin poderlo evitar ya confiaba plenamente en el padre Sebastian—. ¿Cómo propone que iniciemos con la búsqueda? quizá los miembros de la iglesia puedan…

— ¿Iglesia? Oh no, esto es algo mucho mejor, tiene suerte ¿sabe? —la voz del anciano sólo fue volviéndose más ausente y monótona con cada palabra—. Nuestros voluntarios se reúnen todos los días en el orfanato de allá arriba, le aseguro que recibirá toda la ayuda que necesita de nosotros…

Aquella frase le pareció extremadamente extraña a la mujer Casagrande no sólo por la entonación ronca y lenta, como si al padre Sebastian le costara un gran trabajo el hablar, sino porque otra persona ya le había dicho algo similar en el pasado.

A pesar de sentirse crecientemente confundida y aterrada ante la actitud extraña de su anfitrión, Frida no intentó moverse ni alejarse del patriarca de la hermandad; la gran opresión que sentía en el pecho se lo negaba… al menos eso fue hasta que Sebastian Vloud se levantó de su asiento y volteó a verla finalmente antes de seguir hablando.

—Porque tenemos algo que otras instituciones no, poseemos muchos ojos y manos libres para ayudar —sus ojos empezaron a emitir un leve resplandor rojizo y Frida no necesitó más motivo para intentar escapar—. Siempre están abiertos a las voces ajenas, atender a su séquito es nuestra prioridad, conocer a la hermandad es una gran oportunidad y espero que la aprecie…

La mujer latina echó a correr hacia la puerta por la que había entrado a esa segunda habitación pero antes de que siquiera pudiera recorrer medio camino, escuchó un par de pasos sobre el piso alfombrado acercarse por detrás a gran velocidad.

Y aunque no pudo sentir el golpe que le habían asestado en la nuca si pudo ver como sus pies abandonaban el suelo mientras que su cuerpo era arrojado violentamente contra una de las paredes del sótano.

Mientras Frida yacía inerte contra la pared con la que había chocado al salir volando, su conciencia empezó a abandonarla poco a poco, apenas dándole tiempo de sentir como su brazo derecho empezaba a entumecerse a causa de sus huesos rotos. Lo último que logró ver antes de desvanecerse fue un par de ojos rojos y una cabellera plateada acercarse lentamente.

-o-

­­­— ¡ _Carajo_! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! —Frustrada, Ronnie tiró una serie de puntapiés a la puerta por la que había entrado a la habitación pero el rectángulo de madera lisa y oscura no se movió ni un ápice con ninguno de los golpes—. No hice nada que me delatara… ¿Cómo… cómo me habrán descubierto?

Resignándose apenas a que la habían capturado tan pronto llegó, Ronnie inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tranquilizarse y empezar a inspeccionar la habitación en la que la habían encerrado. Golpeó con el puño las cuatro paredes y tras darle dos puñetazos a cada una descubrió que tras la delgada capa de yeso que las cubría a todas había una capa gruesa y firme de cemento. La única ventana del escueto dormitorio tenía gruesos barrotes en la parte externa y desafortunadamente estaba en la pared contraria a las camas, demasiado alta como para siquiera pensar en trepar para poder llegar hasta ella.

—Es que todo esto no puede terminar así.

Las voces en su cabeza se agitaron y el recuerdo de Nikki luchando por no ahogarse con su propia sangre al respirar en aquel callejón oscuro volvió a presentarse vívidamente frente a sus ojos.

Permitiendo que su respiración se agitara un poco, Anne volteó a ver el piso desnudo de duela y le dio un pisotón, el golpe resonó, al igual que las paredes, con la misma monotonía seca del cemento. Estaba encerrada a cal y canto, sin posibilidad de escaparse. Ya estaba por romper en un llanto de prepotencia cuando una voz en su cabeza susurró « _La madera arde bien_ » y al instante comprendió como podría escapar para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Concentrando una pequeña parte de su poder en la palma de su mano izquierda, apenas suficiente para generar una pequeña flama, Ronnie volteó a ver la puerta; saldría, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Saldría y le daría a aquella hermandad que tanto la había lastimado una probada del odio que ellos mismos habían creado; ya no más escondites, ya no más sutileza.

Levantó la mano izquierda y la flama en ella creció en intensidad. Aunque no mucho en tamaño, hasta que el brillo que expulsaba logró opacar incluso a la luz que emitía el foco sujeto en el techo; pero antes que pudiera liberar todo su resentimiento escuchó una llave abrir la vieja cerradura de la puerta y vio como el rectángulo de madera se abría apenas lo suficiente como para que un rostro delgado y tímido se asomara al interior del dormitorio. Una niña de aproximadamente su misma edad, con pecas y ojos rasgados la estaba observando fijamente del otro lado.

Tan pronto las miradas de ambas se encontraron, el rostro pecoso de la joven asiática se iluminó con una sonrisa entusiasta que al instante le recordó a Anne la forma en la que sonreía Lincoln antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

—Tú debes ser la chica nueva de la que me acaba de hablar Vanía y por cierto, perdón, perdona, perdóname por lo de la puerta pero es que una nunca puede estar lo suficientemente segura hasta no saber que la chica con la que va a dormir los próximos meses no es una clase de niña loca o algo así ¿cierto?—sin esperar invitación alguna y sin darle la menor importancia a las llamas que Ronnie sostenía con la mano desnuda, la muchacha entró a la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras ella—. Supongo que ya te habrán hablado de mí así que ya no lo haré yo, y perdóname nuevamente si crees que hablo mucho pero es que debo confesar que me encanta conocer gente nueva, así que como seré tú compañera de dormitorio espero que nos llevemos bien, Rafita.

Ronalda agitó su mano para disipar las llamas, en un intento ya inútil por ocultar sus poderes de ojos ajenos. Tan pronto como el fuego se disolvió en una nube de humo, la niña asiática se arrojó hacia Anne y envolvió sus hombros en un abrazo bastante incomodo aunque carente de malicia.

— ¿Por qué me dices así? —« ¿entonces encerrar a los recién llegados es algo normal para saber sí son peligrosos?» Anne se relajó un poco al pensar en eso y no intentó apartarse del abrazo.

— ¡Si, ya sabes “Rafita” es de “Rafa” de “Rafaela”! Porque…—la sonrisa resplandeciente flaqueó un momento y Ronalda vio como los ojos de aquella extraña muchacha se dirigían nuevamente hacia la puerta— ¿ese es tú nombre, cierto?

Todas las alarmas mentales de Ronnie se activaron, sí aquella niña extraña se sentía lo suficientemente incomoda como para llamar a alguno de los voluntarios y así correr la alarma hasta el ruin Padre Sebastian sin duda alguna terminaría en serios problemas…

— ¡Claro que me llamo Rafaela…! ¿Por qué otro motivo diría que ese es mi nombre si no lo fuera? —apresurándose a devolver el abrazo, Anne rogó porque su “compañera” no se diera cuenta que había olvidado el apellido inventado—. ¡De hecho estoy ansiosa porque seamos buenas amigas!

La mirada de la chica volvió a posarse en el rostro de Ronnie y por un momento incluso pareció iluminarse con un entusiasmo casi infantil ante la palabra “amiga” aunque al instante su expresión se ensombreció como no lo había hecho desde que entrara sonriendo y abrazando extraños.

—Entonces… ¿somos amigas? —Ronalda logró reconocer casi sin trabajo la nueva expresión, era la pena y ansiedad empezando a embargar a su nueva “amiga”—. Entonces supongo que lo justo es que te advierta ¿no? Sí, si realmente somos amigas supongo que lo mejor es advertirte antes de que otra cosa te pase a ti también.

Y sin decir una palabra más, la joven asiática soltó a Ronnie, se asomó a la puerta abierta y tras revisar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlas hablar, la cerró para aislar la habitación del ruido externo.

—No puedes dejar que nadie en el orfanato te vea hacer eso que estabas haciendo con el fuego cuando llegué ¿sí? al Padre Sebastian no le agradan los “marcados”.

— ¿Marcados?

—Sí, es una forma de llamar a las personas que pueden hacer cosas únicas… cuando un niño “marcado” llega a estas puertas buscando ayuda, el Padre Sebastian lo lleva al sótano y ya no los volvemos a ver.

— ¿Dices que se los lleva al sótano? ¿Sabes que les hace ahí abajo?

La chica de ojos rasgados no respondió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo los miembros con mayor rango dentro de la hermandad y los voluntarios con mayor antigüedad pueden bajar. Los demás tenemos prohibido acercarnos —a pesar de recibir tantas negativas seguidas, Ronnie no se desmotivó y aprovechó esta extraña oportunidad para poder reunir información acerca de su enemigo.

—Quizá no hayas ido nunca pero sabes llegar al dichoso “sótano” ¿cierto? —la asiática asintió mientras cerraba los ojos apretando los parpados, un gesto que no le costó trabajo identificar como temor—. ¿Sabes sí se ha llevado a alguien allá abajo últimamente?

—Una mujer quejumbrosa bajó en la mañana junto a la señora Kernicky, creo que vivían en el mismo edificio, ya sabes, el que se quemó el viernes —Ronnie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no zarandear a la joven y obligarla a darle más información más rápido— ninguna de las dos ha regresado aún pero la llorona dejó caer esto.

Apenada por tomar algo que no era suyo, la joven asiática le mostró a Ronalda una pulsera de pequeñas cuentas amarillas con una más grande de color verde en el centro. Ronnie reconocería dónde fuera esa joyería cacera que su tía insistía en llevar puesta en todo momento.

En tan sólo un instante Anne perdió toda la necia tenacidad que había logrado juntar para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-o-

Tan pronto como acabaron las clases de aquel día lunes, Lisa caminó lentamente hacia su casa, necesitaba todo el tiempo disponible para preparar un plan para enfrentar a esa cosa que estaba enfermando a Lucy.

Además, realmente no le importaba el resultado de la feria de ciencias; sabía que Darcy ganaría y no sólo por utilizar un aparato diseñado por ella misma sino por la excepcional habilidad con la que lo había construido su amiga. Simplemente tenía el concurso en la bolsa y tanto ella como Lincoln lo sabían, por eso se sorprendió cuando su hermano mayor les pidió a las gemelas y a ella por medio de un mensaje de texto que lo encubrieran de Luna y Luan.

Esto le atrajo más problemas a la pequeña genio ya que creía que sería virtualmente imposible el convencer a Lola y Lana para que la cubrieran también a ella pero sorpresivamente el par accedió feliz a quedarse a solas con la amiga de Lisa, Lola incluso le dio un billete de diez dólares para que la pequeña castaña pagara un taxi para que llegara sin complicaciones a la casa.

Al final, Lisa no utilizó el billete pero eso nunca se lo diría a la joven reina de belleza.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con que Luna y Luan saldrían al cine junto con Lily. Nerviosa ante este inesperado buen gesto, la niña genio inventó una larga historia muy poco creíble sobre su presencia prematura en la casa; las dos hermanas mayores la ignoraron mientras se aseguraban de llevar todo lo necesario. A último momento las castañas la invitaron a acompañarlas más por cortesía que por gusto a su compañía y como ya preveían la de lentes declinó la oferta.

—Lisa, no quemes la casa —decía Luna mientras envolvía a Lily en suéteres y bufandas heredadas—, tú y Lucy estarán solas hasta que llegue Lynn… lo digo en serio, no hagan estupideces.

Sin esperar una respuesta, las tres hermanas salieron a la calle tras un portazo.

Ya no había nada que la detuviera, mentalmente repasó su improvisado plan de acción y se puso en marcha. Empuñando su señalador láser y conectándolo a la pantalla de su celular, comprobó por medio de las cámaras distribuidas por toda la casa que su objetivo no estuviera escondido en otra habitación y armándose de valor abrió la puerta del sótano; un soplo de aire frío fue lo primero que la recibió, y aunque eran los días helados de inicios del invierno no pudo sino sentir náuseas y repulsión ante algo que debería haberle parecido lo más común dadas las circunstancias.

Intentó encender la luz de las escaleras por medio del apagador, como ya esperaba no sucedió nada. Por medio de su señalador láser multiusos desplegó un par de brazos metálicos diseñados para ocultarse en los extremos de su mochila y sin perder más tiempo activó las lámparas led instaladas en los extremos de cada extremidad, entre ambas fuentes de luz se lograba una intensidad de casi 8000 lumens, luz suficiente como para bucear en las aguas más profundas o para infligirle una ceguera permanente a cualquiera.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al descanso intermedio, desde ahí desplegó un par de brazos más gruesos que los anteriores, “para contención”, y enfocó sus dos faros hacia la pared donde había estado trabajando junto a Lucy, como ya esperaba ahí estaba de pie la gótica; escribiendo en medio del circulo formado por los símbolos inscritos durante el fin de semana por las máquinas de Lisa, con lo que parecía pintura roja.

Habiéndola ubicado, Lisa bajó más lentamente los últimos escalones sin hablar y sin despegar el halo de luz de la espalda de su hermana. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir lo que Lucy estaba escribiendo, siete runas de menor tamaño en seis grupos, cada grupo contenía las mismas runas que los demás sólo que estas estaban dispuestas en ordenes completamente diferentes. Apenas estaba terminando el quinto símbolo del séptimo conjunto cuando Lisa llegó al piso de concreto.

—Lisa Loud… ¿Sabes cuál fue la primer pregunta que me hice cuando llegué a este horrible lugar que ustedes los mortales llaman “hogar”? —Dijo Lucy con la voz que usaba siempre que creía que nadie la estaba viendo, un tono más agudo, más vulnerable y bastante más humano… pero también se alcanzaba a distinguir un tono de voz diferente hablando a modo de eco, una voz ronca y mucho más grave—. Mi primera pregunta fue; cuándo los antiguos dioses regresen y descubran que el orden que ellos instauraron fue olvidado ¿qué podrán hacer los hombres entonces? ¿Qué podrán hacer cuando un Dios reclame su antiguo lugar?

Mientras decía esas palabras, la niña pelinegra volteó finalmente a enfrentar a Lisa sin que pareciera que la intensa luz la molestara en lo más mínimo. Cuando dejó de hablar estiró su mano derecha, la misma que estaba manchada por “pintura roja”, y dijo una única palabra, una que Lisa no conocía y de repente el haz de luz de su mochila parpadeó un instante antes de apagarse completamente. Asustada por aquel fallo imprevisto, Lisa activó tan rápido como pudo la modalidad de autodefensa de su señalador láser y apuntó el pequeño cilindro hacía delante; en el área donde esperaba que estuviera Lucy, una descarga de energía salió disparada del extremo más alejado al cuerpo de la científica y gracias a la ráfaga de luz que salió junto con el disparo Lisa pudo distinguir que su hermana se le había acercado demasiado considerando el poco tiempo que había pasado.

En menos de un segundo desde que los luches se apagaran Lucy ya estaba parada justo enfrente de Lisa. Sólo para salir despedida un instante después; por recibir toda la descarga de la ráfaga de energía desde tan cerca el cuerpo de la pelinegra salió volando en línea recta hasta estrellarse con la pared del portal, manchando toda la parte baja de la misma con su sangre.

Justo en el momento que el cuerpo de Lucy impactó con la pared, la luz de la mochila volvió a brillar igual de intensa que antes revelando el cuerpo torcido e inerte de Lucy Loud. Con la expresión torcida por el miedo y la angustia, Lisa se acercó corriendo y al estar lo suficientemente cerca soltó el señalador láser y se quitó la mochila para poder arrodillarse junta al cuerpo de su hermana más fácilmente. Soltó un hipo de alivio al verificar que la gótica aún respiraba. Matar a una de sus hermanas no estaba previsto, por razones obvias, en los planes de la genio.

Lisa se había autoentrenado para enfrentar cualquier problema y ser igual de eficiente bajo las presiones y exigencias más grandes sin embargo esta vez se enfrentaba un escenario nuevo, uno en el que no había pensado antes; uno de los brazos de su hermana estaba doblado hacía atrás en un ángulo perverso y su cuerpo y piernas tenían varias heridas y cortes que sangraban profusamente

No fue sino hasta después de un par de segundos de ver aquella perturbadora escena que Lisa se obligó a voltear a otra parte, fue entonces que notó la esfera plástica de Geo y la jaula metálica de Waltt sólo con algunas pocas plumas dentro descansar en un rincón. Aún más alterada que antes, volteó a ver la pared en la que ambas habían estado trabajando en el portal, la mancha de sangre que dejó Lucy tenía el mismo color que los símbolos que estaba escribiendo un poco más arriba… su mente no tardó en atar cabos.

Estaba tan absorta viendo la pared manchada de sangre de las mascotas y de su hermana que no se dio cuenta que el cuerpo destrozado a su lado empezó a mover los labios, diciendo palabras mudas que ninguna boca mortal debería pronunciar jamás.

Cuando Lisa volteó al fin, se encontró con otra escena de pesadilla. El cuerpo maltrecho de su hermana luchaba por mantenerse erguido realizando movimientos monstruosos. 

—Pues bien, muertos están todos tus dioses… yo los maté —El brazo torcido se acomodó en su lugar con un crujido después que Lucy susurrara otra palabra extraña—, y ninguno de ustedes se preocupó… ahora te harás otra pregunta…

Lisa estaba aterrada, un impacto directo desde tan cerca no era menos que mortal para el humano adulto promedio y su hermana de once años estaba hablando como si nada después de recibir una descarga a quemarropa, incluso continuó dibujando las últimas dos runas que le faltaban al último grupo de garabatos ensangrentados.

— ¿Qué pueden hacer los hombres contra mí? —El cuarto empezó a llenarse de airé frío, aterradoramente frío—, puedes pensarlo después, te gusta pensar pero no eres buena actuando.

Lucy colocó contra las runas rojas un pañuelo rosa ensangrentado en el que se leía “I luv Princess Pony” segundos después un pequeño resplandor eléctrico bailaba en sus dedos. Con movimientos hábiles y rápidos le dio forma de una esfera etérea, las runas grabadas a máquina en la pared empezaron a brillar como respuesta. Hubo una pequeña explosión eléctrica y un relámpago golpeó a Lucy haciéndola desaparecer frente a los ojos de Lisa, sin embargo la pared siguió expulsando energía de forma incontrolada. La situación la había superado completamente así que con manos temblorosas buscó su señalador láser para activar la mochila y protegerse cuando recordó que los había dejado tirados tras la sorpresa que la cosa-Lucy le había causado.

Se alejó gateando a toda velocidad hacía su mochila, dispuesta a activar su mecanismo de auto conservación cuando un pequeño rayo la golpeó directamente en el rostro, curiosamente dañando únicamente su ojo de vidrio, la pequeña cayó fulminada. Lo último que pudo hacer de forma lógica fue pensar una oración:

«Cuando los Dioses regresen a reclamar lo suyo no habrá un sólo lugar seguro» su conciencia empezaba a desvanecerse «no habrá nada que el hombre pueda hacer para estar seguro».

Mientras alucinaba, le pareció ver a Lincoln arrodillarse a su lado.

-o-

Agarradas de la mano, Ronnalda jalaba del brazo a su nueva “amiga” arrastrándola tras de sí en realidad, ambas niñas salieron de la habitación y sólo hasta que la asiática lograra apoyar firmemente sus dos pies a modo de ancla sobre el piso de duela fue que el par se detuvo abruptamente a medio pasillo.

Ronnie resintió el tirón en su brazo e impaciente y con el ceño fruncido volteó para reclamarle a su compañera; no podía perder más tiempo, no ahora que sabía que su tía y una de las pocas vecinas que le agradaban estaban solas con el líder demente de una secta. Pero al momento de voltearse se encontró con el rostro de la niña pecosa a escasos treinta centímetros del suyo, quien considerando que estaba lo bastantemente cerca empezó a gritarle en susurros.

— ¡No puedes simplemente ir y sacarlas, Rafa! —Como si la cercanía no le molestara en lo más mínimo, la asiática se acercó aún más y continuó en un tono más bajo—. Hay por lo menos un centenar de miembros oficiales de la hermandad por todo el orfanato y dónde ellos estén también lo estará él. La Hermandad de la Sangre es algo así como una mente de colmena. Sabrá que te diriges al sótano incluso antes de que llegues al tercer piso.

Ronnie se quitó de encima a la asiática con un pequeño empujón, negándose a creer que todo estaba perdido.

— ¡¿Me pides que no haga nada para ayudar a mi familia?! Esas dos mujeres están aquí por mi culpa y yo sé… ¡no, tú también sabes que necesitan ayuda! —Ahora era Ronnie la que se acercó a la niña asiática para gritarle a susurros y con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ellas me necesitan y no voy a huir sin asegurarme que mi tía ni esa señora que es lo más cercano que me queda a una amiga estén a salvo.

La pecosa intentó rebatir, pero en los ojos de su “amiga” sólo pudo distinguir la certeza y la desesperación de alguien dispuesto a morir por un ser querido. Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por hacerla cambiar de opinión, se rindió ante la extraña.

—Entonces… sígueme… —Y tomándola ahora ella de la mano, la guió hasta el final del pasillo.

Ambas pasaron, verdaderamente tomadas de la mano esta vez, por el resto de las habitaciones del piso. Las mayorías estaban vacías y no se detuvieron nunca frente a las pocas que tenían a sus habitantes aún dentro. Continuaron así hasta que la asiática pecosa abrió una puerta de emergencia que las hizo bajar dos pisos por fuera del edificio a través de la escalera de incendios. Después de bajar, ambas jovencitas volvieron a entrar al edificio por otra puerta de emergencia que las llevó justo al piso sobre el recibidor por el que había entrado Ronnie hacia unas horas.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Ronnie.

—Al sótano ¡¿Pues a dónde más?! —Respondió la asiática sin levantar la voz—. Para poder llegar necesitamos llegar primero al recibidor principal.

—Pero si nos hemos desviado enormemente del camino para llegar al recibidor. Me acaban de dar el recorrido y no recuerdo tener que caminar tanto. Sí lo que querías era no llamar la atención simplemente debimos de seguir el camino normal y actuar normal.

—No, estoy segura que alguno de los miembros de la hermandad ya notó que no te estoy conteniendo en la habitación como se supone que debería haberlo hecho; hasta que el Padre Sebastian te llame a su presencia. Son a los niños nuevos a los que monitorean todo el tiempo —la pecosa volvió a tomar de la mano a Ronnie encaminándose nuevamente al lado contrario del pasillo—. Créeme, a veces el camino más seguro es el más largo… además tú no notaste que te seguí durante todo tu recorrido inicial ¿o sí?

Avanzaron por aquel estrecho pasillo que en lugar de conectarse con dormitorios sólo desembocaba en salones de clases y aulas con fines recreativos hasta que se toparon con una rampa que señalaba el final del área común y que según la asiática las llevaría a la planta baja, justamente a la cocina.

Ambas bajaron rápidamente y tras atravesar una cocina y comedor vacíos terminaron por llegar finalmente al recibidor principal. Delante de ellas sólo estaba la mesa de recepción; esta estaba ocupada, como siempre debía estarlo, pero la voluntaria que estaba sentada tras ella, la mujer mayor que había anotado el nombre falso con el que se registró Ronalda al entrar, tenía los ojos cerrados y roncaba estruendosamente de forma que atravesaron sin contratiempos al otro lado y entraron por la puerta que estaba al lado del inquietante retrato-collage de Sebastian Vloud.

Desde ahí avanzaron sin mayores complicaciones hasta llegar a la escalera de caracol que descendía bajo suelo. A medio camino en descenso las interceptó una canción que, por las paredes disparejas de la escalera, les llegaba de una forma conmovedora y discordante a le vez; Ronalda reconoció con un poco de esfuerzo la pieza como uno de los vals que solían bailar sus abuelos cada aniversario aunque el nombre continuaba escapándosele.

Ambas chicas bajaron a paso constante por lo que les parecieron cientos de escalones, algunos de los cuales necesitaban mantenimiento urgente y otros tantos que simplemente debían ser barridos. Intentando no distraerse más, continuaron bajando tomadas de la mano y cegadas por la oscuridad…

Al menos fue así hasta que llegaron finalmente al sótano; una extensa habitación rectangular carente casi completamente de muebles y con una escasa iluminación. Las muchachas ya estaban por soltarse las manos y empezar a contemplar cada una por su cuenta el curioso cuarto alargado cuando vieron una figura misteriosa salir por una puerta escondida en el fondo de la habitación.

Sin necesitar un incentivo extra, Ronalda corrió hacia la persona que aún no reparaba en la presencia de las jovencitas y usando todo su peso y el impulso acumulado por la carrera la empujó contra el suelo, tirándola. Teniendo a la persona misteriosa a su merced, aturdida y en desventaja, la latina le amarró las delgadas piernas y brazos usando las chamarras de Nikki que no se había quitado desde que las tomara.

— ¿Señora Kernicky? —preguntaron ambas niñas tan pronto como sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz del lugar.

La mujer mayor necesitó un poco más de tiempo para reponerse del golpe y tras descubrir que no podía mover libremente sus brazos ni sus piernas no le quedó más remedio que voltear hacia arriba, al ver a sus “atacantes” también mostró sorpresa.

— ¿Sid, qué estas…? ¡Espera… ¿Ronnie Anne?! Niñas ¿qué estas… no, que están haciendo acá abajo? —La mujer había podido reconocer a las dos muchachas casi instantáneamente—. ¡Es peligroso para cualquiera no invitado el venir aquí abajo, lárguense antes de que él o algunos de sus seguidores más leales las descubran!

Pero Ronalda no escuchó las suplicas desesperadas para que abandonara el lugar, hacia tan solo unos segundos creía que su tía y su vecina estaban en peligro… ¿acaso esto significaba que Frida había sido traicionada y engañada para caer en una trampa?

—Señora Kernicky ¿por qué… por qué los está ayudando? —El corazón de Ronnie se estrujó al pensar que alguien a quien estimaba tanto como lo era su vecina estaba en realidad en el bando rival—, ¿qué le ha hecho a mi tía…? Kernicky ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi tía?!

—Nada ¡No le he hecho nada! Ronnie, por favor tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no sabía nada sobre los planes de Sebastian —la anciana intentó mover su cuerpo para encarar directamente a la joven latina—. Él sólo me dijo que quería hablar con ella… ay niña si tan sólo supieras lo terrorífico que puede llegar a ser él con sus poderes de control mental… si tan sólo supieras la forma en la que controla a los otros miembros de la hermandad…

—Pues yo descubrí todo eso por el modo difícil después de que el _bastardo_ drogara a mi _primito_ para intentar matarme —la voz de Ronnie tembló por un momento al recordar el resultado de esa primer pelea, así como también por recordar a los enfermeros mutados que habían acabado con sus únicos amigos en la ciudad— Yo ya sé que es ese tal Sebastian en realidad y no le tengo miedo…

—Pequeña… por favor vete —volvió a suplicar la anciana, esta vez logrando sentarse contra una de las paredes desnudas del lugar—. Ni siquiera puedes ocultarme tú temor a mi… tampoco puedes negar la verdad Ronnie, por favor Sid, convéncela para que se vayan ahora que aún están a tiempo

— ¿Qué… qué verdad? —preguntó Ronalda antes que la niña asiática pudiera siquiera responder a la petición de la anciana.

—Que no es posible que te enfrentes tú sola a alguien tan poderoso como al Hermano Sangre, sé que en el fondo lo saben ambas. ¡Deben largarse ya!

—Tal vez no pueda yo sola, pero al menos nos aseguraremos de atraer a la policía a este lugar. Kernicky, usted no sabe de todas las monstruosidades que hace este culto con los niños —por primera vez, Ronnie volteó a ver a la pecosa asiática a su lado—. Dile algo sobre los niños desaparecidos de los que me contaste.

— ¿Entonces también vas a involucrar a Sid en tú suicidio? ¡¿Matarías a una inocente por tú causa?! —La anciana volvió a agitarse en sus ataduras tras interrumpir nuevamente a la latina—. ¡Debes irte, Ronnie! Vete y no serás responsable de la muerte de nadie.

— ¡¿Y dejar… y dejar que ese bastardo siga haciendo lo que le plazca con los niños bajo su cuidado?! ¡No les voy a fallar a ellos!

— ¡Les fallaras más y empeorarás la situación de todos en el orfanato si te quedas aquí abajo! —ambas empezaban a desesperarse y por consiguiente a gritarse, dejando atrás toda presunción de sigilo—. ¡Sí te vas, la familia que te queda, Sid… y puede que también Frida se salven! Por favor pequeña, no seas tonta…

Pero Ronnie no se dejaría convencer, no estando tan cerca a enfrentar y hacer pagar a Sebastian Vloud por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar durante los últimos días. Reuniendo todo el coraje que le quedaba, rompió una manga de la playera que traía puesta y con ella amordazó a su vecina, después volteó a ver a los ojos a su “compañera de cuarto” y supo al instante que ella realmente la veía como una amiga confiable, si tan solo ambas se hubieran conocido antes o en otras circunstancias… hubieran podido llegar a ser las mejores confidentes y amigas.

—Sid, quiero que hagas que todos en el orfanato salgan del edificio y que les digas a los voluntarios en los que confíes más… ¡diles que estoy loca y que tengo una bomba escondida o algo igual de peligroso! Espero que eso llame la atención lo suficiente como para que llamen a la policía…

La otra sólo atinó a asentir y antes salir corriendo del sótano se detuvo un instante para abrazar a su amiga, quizá por última vez. Ronnie devolvió el abrazo, esta vez de forma sincera y se prometió a si misma que no se estaba despidiendo, ella saldría victoriosa; _su poder_ se lo aseguraba.

Haciendo uso de todo su coraje y rencor, abrió la puerta por la que había salido la señora Kernicky un momento atrás y tras entrar en los aposentos elegantemente amueblados del Hermano Sangre vio finalmente al hombre que había arruinado su vida. Sebastian Vloud estaba reunido con un grupo de doce seguidores a media habitación, todos de pie formando un medio círculo; en medio de lo que parecía ser un ritual oscuro estaba su tía inconsciente.


	12. La Búsqueda del Demonio pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al que haya tenido la mala suerte de tropezarse con esto, salvo al que me lee por lástima (a ese lo quello musho), le pido perdón.

Cuidando cada movimiento para no tirar ninguno de los platos sucios, Ronnie dejó dentro del fregadero la charola en la que su abuela le había llevado la cena hacia unas cuantas horas y procurando no hacer ningún ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a nadie, salió a la sala comedor del departamento de su abuelos confiando que había logrado pasar completamente desapercibida.

Caminando de puntitas, ya estaba por llegar a la puerta principal cuando las luces de la sala se encendieron y un par de sombras se posaron a su espalda. La muchacha no tuvo que voltearse para adivinar que había sido descubierta por las personas a las que específicamente no quería molestar.

— _¿Ves vieja?, te dije que no se trataba de ningún ladrón…_ pero no por ello estoy más tranquilo, ahora tú dime _escuincla_ ¿se puede saber qué haces a estas horas despierta? —Después de soltar una maldición muda, no le quedó más opción a Ronalda que voltearse y encarar a sus abuelos—. ¿Crees que durmiéndote a estas horas te vas a poder levantar mañana para ir a la escuela, Ronalda?

—Pero sí no es tan tarde _abue_ , apenas han de ser como las once… además ya no me siento tan mal del estómago y…

— ¿Estómago? Creí que habías dicho que no podías cenar con nosotros porque estabas _ocupadísima_ con tu tarea para mañana.

Ronalda se maldijo nuevamente al darse cuenta bastante tarde que se había olvidado de su propia excusa. Pocas veces lograba engañar a sus abuelos y cada vez que la senil pareja la descubría siempre la castigaban de forma severa. Ya estaba resignándose a su inevitable castigo y sermón pero antes de que Héctor pudiera empezar a enumerar las conductas rebeldes y descarriadas que notaba en su nieta, cosa que hacía siempre que estaba enojado, fue Rosa la que habló primero.

— _Gordo, por favor ¿no dices que ya es muy tarde? ¡Regáñala mañana en el desayuno cuando esté su madre presente!_ —La mirada del hombre mayor pasó de posarse en su nieta, aún aturdida en la puerta, a su esposa. La mujer no parecía estar muy feliz por haber sido obligada a abandonar su cálida cama a media noche… lo mejor sería obedecer sin quejarse ni remilgar.

 _—Supongo que tienes razón cielito, ya le gritaremos mañana_ —Sin hacer contacto visual con su esposa, Héctor giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar de regreso a su habitación—, _mientras tanto propongo que todos nos vayamos a dormir de una buena vez._ Buenas noches Ronnie.

—Y en cuanto a ti, _chamaca_ —dijo Rosa rechinando los dientes frente al rostro de Ronnie Anne tan pronto desapareció la figura de su esposo tras la puerta de su habitación—, más te vale que ya te vayas a dormir ¿me entendiste?

Apenas escuchó esas palabras ser gruñidas de forma intimidatoria en su cuello, Ronnie se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta para abandonar de una vez por todas el departamento de sus abuelos pero antes de que pudiera poner siquiera un pie fuera del mismo, una mano, fuerte como garra, se cerró sobre su brazo izquierdo y con un fuerte jalón la regresó al recibidor.

A pesar de ser mediados de noviembre un poco de sudor frío empezó a escurrir por la frente de la joven al sentir la mirada severa de su abuela aún concentrada en ella. Quizá no se había librado completamente del regaño después de todo.

—Pero antes de que te acuestes, cosa que debiste haber hecho hace rato, quiero que saludes a _tu hombre_ de mi parte ¿ok? —y con una sonrisa pícara y un leve empujón sacó a su nieta al pasillo que separaba ambos departamentos y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a la abochornada adolescente sola.

Quedándose sin la oportunidad de alegarle a su abuela con el acostumbrado “¡que es sólo un amigo!”, no le quedó más opción a Ronnie que entrar al departamento de su madre y escabullirse a su cuarto con toda la cautela imposible.

Una vez dentro de su pequeña habitación, en otra época un simple armario, Ronalda pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio y olvidando toda pretensión de pasar desapercibida se arrojó a su cama cayendo de cara sobre el colchón a unos cuantos centímetros de su laptop.

Sin molestarse mucho por el golpe en su frente y usando los dedos de su mano derecha para peinarse un poco, la niña reactivó la videollamada e inmediatamente después un rostro pálido y distraído apareció abarcando la mayor parte de la pantalla; feliz descubrió que “ _su hombre_ ” también se estaba peinando improvisadamente.

— ¡Vamos cabello, copera conmigo y…! —El rostro de Lincoln se iluminó de color rojo al ver a su amiga reconectarse antes de lo esperado. Tan rápido como era humanamente posible alejó ambas manos de su mechón rebelde y continuó con la plática como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¡Oh! Hola Ronnie, no te tardaste nada en ir y venir y… pues supongo que todo salió bien.

Tras el chico albino sólo se lograba ver una sala vacía y una vieja televisión apagada, las luces tanto de la sala como del comedor estaban encendidas y se alcanzaban a escuchar algunas voces y ruidos de fondo. A pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, nadie en la casa Loud se preparaba para dormir.

—Nah, mis abuelos me atraparon a medio camino y prometieron hacerme la vida imposible mañana por la mañana por no acostarme temprano —Un ruido ensordecedor de ollas y sartenes chocando entre sí la interrumpió. Frunciendo el ceño precipitadamente, Lincoln volteó a su derecha, al comedor de su hogar, y el ruido se detuvo de inmediato—, aunque parece que sólo a los de ciudad nos regañan por desvelarnos… tú y tus hermanas saben que es hoy es domingo y que mañana no es feriado, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es la ventaja de que nuestros padres sólo puedan pasar una noche a solas durante su aniversario —un leve rubor se posó en las mejillas de Lincoln y aunque fuera por sólo un instante una sonrisa genuina iluminó su rostro, salvo en los lugares donde su piel estaba cubierta por cicatrices, dándole un aspecto más joven e inocente, aspecto que Ronnie ya casi no veía—. Durante los próximos diez días festejaremos los cumpleaños de siete de mis hermanas lo que significa que durante los próximos diez días ninguno de nosotros tendrá que ir a clases.

Desde el comedor llegaron algunos aplausos y chiflidos celebrando las palabras de Lincoln, Ronnie pudo reconocer las voces de algunas de las hermanas del alvino. Todos en casa Loud parecían estar de excelente humor y la latina quiso involucrarse, aunque solamente a distancia, en el festejo.

—Una semana libre de escuela ¡Eso es genial! Incluso para mis nuevos estándares de genialidad citadina… de hecho es demasiado genial para el Lincoln Loud que yo conozco ¡dime! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo?! —Ambos jóvenes se rieron de buena gana del comentario, Ronnie cuidando que sus carcajadas no despertaran a su madre y Lincoln procurando que sus hermanas no lo vieran ruborizarse y sonreír como tonto.

— ¡Cielos Ronnie! No sabes cuánto necesitaba reírme así… realmente lo necesitaba… —y aunque seguía sonriendo, los labios de Lincoln se relajaron hasta que sus dientes perfectos y blancos, la mayoría de ellos artificiales, dejaron de mostrarse.

Intentando que Lincoln no recordara su pelea con el que fue su mejor amigo durante los últimos nueve años, Ronnie se apresuró a hablar—Y entonces, dime ¿quién es la afortunada que abre la semana de festejos, Lincoln? Espero que no sea Lynn, ser la primera en festejar la pondría Lynnsoportable… lo siento, creo que incluso Luan sentiría pena de ese ¿eh, Lincoln?

Contrario al efecto que esperaba obtener con su comentario y broma, la sonrisa de Lincoln desapareció completamente y la alegría en su pálido rostro fue reemplazada por una expresión sería y vacía.

—N-no Ronnie, no se trata de Lynn —Lincoln se detuvo un momento para suspirar—, Leni es la que abría…no, lo siento, ella abre los diez días de fiestas de cumpleaños —la sangre se heló instantáneamente en el cuerpo de Ronnie, la había cagado—. De hecho nos estamos preparamos para visitarla mañana, bueno a ella y a todos en el hospital… será algo así como servicio comunitario así que te ahorraré los detalles —el rostro de Lincoln cambió por un momento de una expresión insensible a una llena de dolor sólo para volver a reflejar apatía al segundo siguiente—. Ya me tengo que desconectar Ronnie, Lola siempre se excede con la azúcar y no queremos que el pastel les dé diabetes a los doctores…

Lo había arruinado, no había duda alguna de ello. Intentando no sonar muy desesperada, Ronnie logró llamar la atención de Lincoln antes de que él terminara con la videollamada. La idea que empezaba a formarse en su mente era arriesgada, por decir lo menos, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que la “reunión” con su mejor amigo terminara en una nota agría.

—Lincoln… creo que nunca pude darte tu regalo de cumpleaños… y quizá esto no lo compense completamente pero al menos sería algo, ¿no? —venciendo parcialmente su vergüenza natural, Ronnie metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó su celular, sin tardarse más de medio minuto escogió una de las tantas fotos que se había tomado el pasado fin de semana después de que Carlota practicara sus peinados y maquillajes en ella… y sin pensarlo demasiado para no acobardarse, se la envió a Lincoln—. ¡Espero que esto no se te suba a la cabeza ¿me oíste Loud?!

La sonrisa de Lincoln volvió a su rostro al ver a su amiga tan apenada y nerviosa. Divertido por la forma en la que la latina evitaba verlo a los ojos, preguntó—. ¿Por qué se me subiría a la cabeza un mensaje tuyo?

—No sé… ¿por qué no lo abres y lo descubres tú mismo? —respondió Ronnie con la mejor imitación de la que era capaz del tono coqueto que utilizaba su prima y tía... y muy rara vez su madre cuando creía que nadie la observaba.

—No tengo mi celular conmigo, se lo presté a Lucy y a Lily para que vieran los últimos episodios de… de un show que ellas ven —la sangre de la muchacha se congeló por tercera vez en el día, Lincoln, al notarlo, no pudo hacer más que preguntar preocupado—. Ronnie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que me envi…?

Pero antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar la pregunta, un grito desgarrador, agudo y cargado de un pánico absoluto se escuchó tras el albino interrumpiéndolo; un grito que seguramente se había alcanzado a oír en todo el barrio.

— ¡Ronalda ¿qué me enviaste?!

Ronnie Anne luchó por encontrar su voz, por decirle que había enviado solamente una foto, una no tan inocente fotografía en la que mostraba sólo un poco más de piel que la acostumbrada gracias a que sólo estaba usando una toalla. Pero cuando la muchacha apenas lograba reponerse y empezaba a balbucear sus primeras excusas, una niña con el pelo negro y el rostro colorado en un rojo intenso se acercó desde el comedor hacía la computadora de la sala y a su hermano.

—La próxima vez que quieran enviarse sus… porquerías —Lucy escupió la última palabra y su cuerpo tembló casi imperceptiblemente bajo su vestido negro—, háganlo cuando una inocente bebé no esté usando el aparato ¿quieren? Lily aún es joven para ver cosas así.

Y con el rostro aún más rojo, si algo así fuese posible, Lucy le devolvió el celular a Lincoln, quien al comprender cuál había sido su “regalo de cumpleaños” empezaba a ruborizarse como su hermana y como Ronnie al otro lado de la pantalla.

— ¡No te preocupes, papi! —Exclamó Lily feliz después de seguir a Lucy hasta la sala. Inconsciente del ambiente incomodo que había ayudado a crear, la pequeña se abrazó a uno de los brazos de su hermano mayor—. ¡Ya he visto a niñas así, antes! Como a la amiguita de Luna.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lincoln y Lucy, gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Todos los sonidos del hogar Loud se silenciaron de golpe tras las palabras de la menor del clan. Las hermanas, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido alejadas de la sala y de la videollamada de su hermano, empezaron a reunirse con miradas de sorpresa y terror en la sala.

Creyendo que sus hermanas, y “papi”, estaban molestos con ella y no con la presunta pederasta que los había engañado a todos durante años, Lily bajó la cabeza y apenada volvió a hablar.

—Quería jugar un videojuego pero Lana había salido con Lola y tú no estabas en casa para ponerme un juego así que Luna me prestó su celular. Su galería está llena de fotos y videos de…

— ¡Lily! —gritó Luna completamente avergonzada. Sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse y sus ojos a humedecerse.

Pero ya nadie le puso mucha atención a la rockera. Todos los Louds sufrían una mezcla a partes iguales de pena y alivio, alivio de que la novia de la nueva hermana mayor no fuese una enferma degenerada que andaba tras su hermana bebé. Luan empezó a reír con nerviosismo mientras las expresiones de todas sus hermanas se suavizaban. Incluso Lincoln abrazó a la pequeña rubia y se permitió soltar algunas carcajadas de alivio.

Aprovechando que los Louds parecían haberse olvidado del “regalo de cumpleaños” de Lincoln y de que ella seguía en videollamada, Ronnie se desconectó. Apagó la laptop y arrojó el aparato sobre pila de ropa más alejada a la cama sólo para concentrarse completamente en su celular. Aterrada descubrió que Wassup ya no le permitía borrar la foto que acababa de enviar.

-o-

Intentando contener toda su ira, su miedo y su rencor, Ronnie abrió la puerta por la que había salido la señora Kernicky unos momentos antes. Con la poca visión que las lágrimas de coraje le cedían, distinguió una sala elegantemente bien amueblada, algunos cuadros pintados al óleo y un conjunto de muebles de madera finamente tallada que reinaban la habitación. De la docena de acólitos presentes ninguno se dio media vuelta para encararla a pesar de que Ronnie había azotado la puerta al entrar; sus cuerpos cubiertos con sombrías túnicas rojas y de tela gruesa les daban a todos la imagen estereotípica de un adorador satánico cualquiera. Tras ellos, un hombre mayor, fornido y bastante alto para su edad estaba arrodillado encima del cuerpo inconsciente de su tía Frida.

Tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, ambos, ella y el Hermano Sangre, se congelaron en sus lugares. Los acólitos finalmente se giraron y el aire en la habitación empezó a calentarse.

A pesar de estar consciente de la forma tan inoportuna en la que se estaba desarrollando su “ataque sorpresa”. Ronnie encontró un momento para estudiar a su oponente y se sintió irremediablemente intimidada después de hacerlo… porque logró leer sin problemas la expresión rebosante de seguridad del anciano delante de ella.

Por la forma tan directa en la que la habían estado atacando los últimos días, Ronnie supuso que la iglesia del Hermano Sangre había infiltrado los niveles más altos del gobierno local.

El hecho de que el líder de la secta ya no se esforzara lo más mínimo por ocultar su identidad hizo que Ronnie Anne comprendiera que no saldría viva del encuentro si no actuaba en serio. Tenía que recordar porque se había metido a la centro mismo del culto, recordar cuál era su misión « _Quemarlo todo y a todos»_ le dijo una voz en su mente.

— ¡Sebastian Bloud! —ladró Ronalda, intentando que su voz no temblara—. ¡Ya no podrá seguir ocultándose tras marionetas!

Esperaba lograr alguna especie de reacción con sus palabras pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Sebastian sonriera, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca llena de desdén pero en lugar de reírse como creía que sucedería, el hombre de cabello blanco sólo se enderezó en su lugar cuan alto era, aún más intimidada, Ronnie quiso dar un paso atrás al descubrir que el anciano no sólo era alto, sino que también bastante corpulento.

— ¡Yo soy…! —la expresión del hombre cambió en un instante al igual que su tonó de voz—, yo soy… yo soy la marioneta, el títere que cumple cada una de sus órdenes —y tan pronto pronunció esas palabras, la expresión en el rostro envejecido volvió a cambiar—, ahora vete y no vuelvas… ¡o acepta tu perdición, _niñita_!

A Ronnie le temblaron los brazos y las piernas mientras sus manos se envolvían en llamas anaranjadas. Estiró los brazos hacía delante tan lejos como era capaz en un tonto intento por no dañar la ropa de su amiga. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro, la ropa que tenía puesta no era suya… era la ropa de su única amiga en la ciudad y debía vengarla.

—No seguiré huyendo —respondió, rechazando la sugerente promesa del Hermano Sangre con un gemido y la voz rota. Y en lugar de dejar sus emociones a un lado para concentrarse fríamente en la pelea, Ronnie convocó todos sus malos sentimientos desde el rio de memorias que corría por su mente y las usó para avivar el fuego.

Los acólitos resoplaron y jadearon antes de abandonar su postura erguida, doblaron un poco las piernas y separaron los pies, listos para rodear a la hereje. Ronnie no les permitió que la acorralaran. Se abalanzó sobre el líder con ambas manos cubiertas de flamas sobre su cabeza. El anciano se apartó de ella en el último instante, ciertamente era ágil, pero no logró evitar que la palma ardiente de la muchacha golpeara su hombro. La quemadura resultante fue intensa, lo suficiente como para que el Hermano Sangre perdiera el equilibrio y callera aparatosamente sobre el suelo de duela pulida, su herida empezó a sangrar copiosamente. El hombre se retorció de dolor e intentó cubrir toda la quemadura con ambas manos.

La latina ya estaba por aniquilar a su enemigo con una gran llamarada cuando logró ver por el rabillo del ojo que los otros sectarios la habían rodeado finalmente.

Ronnie se giró justo a tiempo para ver como una acólita saltaba hacia ella, la cara tras la túnica roja se asemejaba al rostro de una hiena con pelaje gris con garras negras en lugar de dedos, lista para arañarle la cara. Ronnie logró desviar las zarpas de la atacante con sus brazos, logrando que la criatura-hiena chocara estrepitosamente contra otro acólito cuya piel gris y deforme del rostro y brazos lucía costuras y rasgaduras planeadas para imitar a la tela de costal de un espantapájaros. Tan pronto como hizo eso las llamas que cubrían sus manos se apagaron; estaba cansada después de todo, llevaba días sin comer ni dormir bien. «Ahora si quisiera rendirme, por favor», pensó mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

Sebastian Bloud se incorporó rápidamente a espaldas de Ronnie, atento a todos los movimientos de la joven latina mientras que con ambas piernas y una mano, la otra aún cubría su herida, se apoyaba en el suelo. La mirada de ambos se encontró; Ronalda no vio a un dulce viejecito, no vio al confiable líder de una congregación benéfica, ante ella sólo estaba la mirada vacía y ausente del ser maligno que se lo había arrebatado todo. La furia de Ronalda volvió a aparecer y con ella las llamas volvieron a crecer en sus manos, sólo que esta vez de forma intermitente. El Hermano Sangre se abalanzó contra ella y Ronnie fue corriendo a su encuentro. Cuando el anciano intentó golpearla con la única mano que tenía libre, Ronnie se deslizó debajo del brazo que se dirigía a su rostro y agarrándose de uno de sus hombros giró tras él y terminó montándose en su espalda. Había aplicado aquella llave cientos de veces. Una mano ardiente se incrustó en la garganta del hombre, hundiéndose con rapidez en la carne como si se tratara de mantequilla tibia hasta detenerse en los huesos de la garganta. Montada como estaba sobre el anciano sólo le bastó patear tras sus rodillas para obligarlo a arrodillarse mientras chillaba como un cerdo en el matadero a causa de las quemaduras que se extendían por su cuerpo. Entonces incrustó su otra mano envuelta en fuego sobre la barbilla bien afeitada, impidiéndole respirar o mover la cabeza y haciéndole mucho daño a la vez. Hace mucho tiempo, casi en otra vida, había aprendido a hacer esa llave para inmovilizar y humillar a los que la molestaban en la escuela. Ronnie Anne, la única niña latina en todo el pueblo, era buena peleando con los abusivos. Su madre molesta decía que en su naturaleza estaba pelear. Un buen día incluso logró lucirse ante la familia de su único amigo al lograr inmovilizar de una forma similar a la atleta estrella de prácticamente todos los clubs deportivos estudiantiles. Lo había logrado mientras jugaban a las luchas pero las expresiones de sorpresa y festejo de todas las hermanas y de él la habían hecho sentir mucho mejor a lo que estaba acostumbrada, la habían hecho sentir aceptada y querida. Pero eso había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, casi en otra vida.

Y ahora Ronalda, casi al límite de sus fuerzas, luchaba por someter a un hombre peligroso y mantener a raya a su club de seguidores lunáticos, una secta peligrosa llena de sed de sangre. No estaba en el patio trasero de una acogedora casa de los suburbios, ni peleando en los pulcros pasillos de una escuela primaria. Corría peligro real. Podía sentir la forma en la que sus brazos y las llamas que los cubrían cedían al cansancio. Tan pronto como su fuerza se desvaneciera, los otros acólitos acabarían con ella. «Sí… ahora sí quisiera rendirme».

Su debilidad irritó a una parte de su mente. Las voces en su cabeza le recordaron todo lo que le habían quitado, todo lo que había perdido; a su madre… a Nikki y los chicos… y la certeza de que aunque saliera victoriosa del encuentro nunca recuperaría su vida, había perdido al mundo. Entonces, lanzando un grito primigenio, tiró con fuerza de la barbilla y del cuello de Sebastian en direcciones contrarias. Los huesos del cuello y ambas clavículas cedieron permitiendo que la cabeza del hombre girara más de doscientos grados hacia su espalda.

Tan pronto como le rompió el cuello al Hermano Sangre, el resto de seguidores encapuchados se desplomaron bajo su propio peso, balbuceando y temblando. Uno de ellos, un acólito particularmente grande y corpulento, el que estaba más cerca al cadáver y por extensión a Ronalda, se desplomó hacía delante obligando a la niña a retroceder de un salto para esquivar a la humanidad que por poco le cae encima.

Contra toda predicción, Ronnie había logrado vencer al líder de la hermandad del templo rojo sin recibir nada de daño… o al menos eso creyó al ver el cuerpo exánime y empezando a incendiarse de Sebastian Bloud y a sus marionetas ahora inconscientes a sus pies. Estaba tan aliviada por haber logrado vengarse contra el que ella creía era el responsable de su sufrimiento que no advirtió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás hasta que sintió un par de manos frías y delgadas tomando firmemente su brazo izquierdo y torciéndolo hasta que el codo cedió a la presión y tras un crujido seco se dobló de forma antinatural hasta golpear su espalda.

El dolor por la fractura y la poca adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas le permitieron soltarse del agarre de aquel nuevo enemigo con una débil llamarada que se apagó casi al instante.

Con lágrimas empezando a escurrirle por la cara, Ronalda se giró tan rápido como pudo y se encontró observando la cara de una mujer de pelo plateado y un par de ojos que refulgían con una extraña luz roja. El rostro de la señorita Kernicky era apenas visible entre las sombras de la habitación.

Los instantes siguientes fueron confusos para la latina.

Vio como un puño se dirigía hacía su rostro y lo impactaba con una fuerza increíble. Vio como sus pies se despegaban del suelo mientras que su cuerpo era lanzado hacia arriba a causa del golpe. Vio una tormenta de patadas y golpes impactar con ella antes de que su espalda siquiera tocara el suelo.

Y cuando toda la paliza terminó, sintió como sus costillas, que parecían haberse vuelto elásticas, se doblaban y cedían al golpear contra una de las duras paredes del lugar.

La luz amarilla y cálida que emitían las lámparas decoradas de la habitación se apagó a causa del golpe, dejando que las llamas que desprendía el cadáver de Sebastian Bloud fueran la única fuente de luz. La nueva luz danzante le parecía ser roja a Ronalda pues sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de sangre. Y a pesar de sufrir de un dolor paralizante en sus costados y en su brazo roto, Ronalda no cambió su expresión de odio al ver a la anciana mujer acercarse con paso firme y rítmico.

— ¿En serio creíste que acabar con el líder de la Iglesia de la sangre sería tan fácil? —mientras se acercaba, Kernicky sonrió mostrando sus dientes de forma amenazante—. Se dice que el Hermano Sangre es inmortal… que a través de medios supernaturales logra cumplir sus objetivos y yo estoy muy cerca de cumplir el mío, pronto todos los marcados de la ciudad me obedecerán y marcharan a mi lado para limpiar esta ciudad de toda la corrupción y suciedad que la enferman…

—Trucos sucios para ocultarse de tus perseguidores y mentiras estúpidas para esclavizar gente —Una bocanada de sangre se atoró en la garganta de Ronalda y la hizo toser, pero no por ello abandonó su expresión de odio y desprecio.

Al ver que la actitud desafiante de la latina no cedía y que a pesar de sus heridas seguía alerta y en guardia, la mueca cruel y agresiva de Kernicky se transformó en una sonrisa agradable y plena, una sonrisa maternal como las que siempre mostraba en el edificio de sus abuelos.

—Oh mi _mujercita linda_ , ¿quién te viera ahora tan… tan valiente y brava? —ya estando por fin una cerca de la otra; la anciana intentó poner una mano sobre el hombro destrozado de Ronalda, quien, aunque estaba débil, intentó golpear a la anciana sin lograrlo—, pero en el fondo las dos sabemos que sigues siendo sólo Ronnie Anne —Kernicky volvió a intentar acercarse, esta vez inmovilizando a su víctima apoyando una de sus rodillas en las costillas rotas de la muchacha—. La misma Ronnie Anne que asesinó a su madre en un ataque de ira ciega —Ronalda cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir como sus costillas y su hombro desecho se doblaban ante el peso de la anciana que la mantenía inmóvil—, quieres detenerme pero no pudiste ni salvar a tus amigos… ni siquiera les advertiste del peligro que corrían por estar cerca de ti —las manos delgadas y frías de Kernicky se aferraron a las mejillas morenas de Anne y sus dedos forzaron a sus parpados a abrirse—. Y ahora, el siguiente gran fracaso de Ronnie Anne fue el traerme hasta las puertas de mi templo su poder para que yo lo use. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? ¡Qué ya no hay nadie allá afuera buscándote! ¡Todos te creen responsable de los últimos incendios! ¡Todos te creen un monstruo que debe olvidarse!

La mirada lagrimosa y aterrada de Ronalda se encontró con los ojos brillantes de la verdadera Hermana Sangre. Pronto, todo su coraje, su miedo y dolor se perdieron ante una luz roja que le impedía apartar la mirada.

Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de un brillo escarlata imposible, un brillo amenazante que buscaba controlarlo todo, consumir cualquier voluntad y reemplazarla por la voz imperativa de la líder de la Iglesia de la Sangre.

Sí no hacía nada, todo terminaría para la muchacha aterradoramente pronto.

-o-

Con cerca de más de ciento cuarenta mil metros cuadrados de estacionamiento para cualquier clase de vehículos, centenares de locales variados, un pequeño parque en los pisos superiores que ofrecía una gran vista del pueblo, famosos bancos y cajeros de última generación, la plaza “Gran Central” era un mundo aparte. Con tecnología más novedosa y costosa que la que se podían permitir muchas de las alcaldías aledañas a Royal Woods era la joya de la corona del pueblo, y el blanco de las miradas llenas de interés de cualquiera que llegase a considerarse “alguien”.

Lo que empezó como un mero distrito comercial en los sesentas se había convertido con el devenir de los años en una verdadera fortaleza de lujo y confort. Las marcas que poseían locales ahí ascendían más y más las unas sobre las otras, como si compitieran entre sí por más espacio en los cuatro pisos que conformaban el edificio. Sí, la plaza “Gran Central” era una ventana desde la cual algunos privilegiados locales podían mirar todo Michigan.

Por todo eso, cuando se hablaba de la desproporcionada riqueza que abundaba en el país, esa plaza era el punto de referencia por excelencia. “Gran Central” representaba el despilfarrador y autoindulgente carácter de todos los adinerados del pueblo, el edificio era incluso más conocido que la delegación de Royal Woods pintada en color mostaza.

Cuando el equipo de policías entró en el primer nivel del sótano del “Gran Central”, Peter Highsmith pudo sentir el opresivo peso de la estructura sobre su cabeza; tantas toneladas de cemento, acero y cristal, atestados de gente quejumbrosa y trabajadores sudorosos que mantenían la economía local estable, segura y sobre el nivel mínimo necesario.

Él y su equipo tuvieron que esperar varios días hasta que el departamento de obras públicas les concediera permiso de entrar e investigar, incluso enviaron al mismo inspector especialmente capacitado para identificar químicos tóxicos que había encontrado los laboratorios clandestinos anteriores. La delegación ya no ignoraría por más tiempo los casos en aumento de gente intoxicándose dentro de la plaza, no ahora que finalmente se tenía evidencia que respaldaba las sospechas de que algo malo estaba pasando en el pueblo.

Las luces ultravioleta que había traído la inspectora encontraron centenares de fugas menores en las tuberías de agua y calefacción, pero cualquier rastro de una sustancia realmente peligrosa seguía sin aparecer, seguramente permanecía confundida con las innumerables huellas y charcos misteriosos que cubrían el suelo.

—A menos que encontremos pronto algo que muestre lo contrario, seguimos sin tener ninguna prueba de que nuestra “toxina” se encuentre realmente en las tuberías de este sótano —dijo la inspectora Smith, dejando su linterna especial apoyada en el suelo—. Sí es que realmente se encontraba aquí pudo haberse filtrado desde aquí hacia al desagüe y de ahí fluir libremente hasta la calle Moore o incluso hasta la avenida Oeste.

—En otras palabras, que nuestra evidencia puede que esté aquí como en cualquier otro edificio del pueblo —añadió Pamela Foster, la gorda oficial estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto por su claustrofobia.

—Probablemente.

Highsmith volteó a ver el pasillo llenó de cañerías por el que habían llegado.

— ¿Es posible que se nos haya pasado algo por alto en el camino?

—A nosotros… sí, es probable; pero a las linternas UV o a mis sondas no, algo así es imposible.

Highsmith señaló el piso manchado de cemento.

— ¿Por qué las manchas terminan aquí, así, de repente?

La inspectora pelirroja se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa antes de responder.

—Quizá le salieron alas a nuestros químicos y volaron lejos. A menos que esté sugiriendo que quizás alguien limpió el lugar antes de que llegáramos nosotros —quedó pensativa unos instantes—, en cuyo caso es altamente improbable que podamos demostrarlo.

—Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo y digamos que el laboratorio que buscábamos “voló lejos” —Pamela se veía más enojada que de costumbre—. Seguro habrán quedado residuos en los drenajes ¿no?

La inspectora se pellizco la barbilla y suspiró.

—Vamos a necesitar mucho papeleo.

— ¿Cuántas ordenes más?

—Demasiadas…

— ¿Cuánto tardaría en conseguirlas e investigar todo el lugar?

—Con todas las tiendas y marcas involucradas, las cañerías y desembocaduras de los túneles de desagüe, revisar la lista de suministros adquiridos en los últimos meses además de analizar todos los desperdicios que hayan sido desechados últimamente… no quiero ni adivinar.

—Entonces tendremos que conformarnos con revisar los muros exteriores y compuertas de separación entre las diferentes áreas de la plaza.

—Highsmith, sin contar el estacionamiento y los cinco pisos de sótano, esta plaza tiene trescientos mil metros cuadrados de construcción. Analizar muro por muro llevaría varias semanas… y no creo que me envíen apoyo para cubrir más terreno —dijo la inspectora con cautela—. Cuanto antes se empiece, mejor.

Pamela sacó su radio, estaba a punto de transmitir las últimas noticias al escuadrón entero y ordenar la retirada cuando el suelo y las paredes temblaron.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un terremoto? —preguntó la oficial nerviosa.

Tanto la inspectora como el agente Highsmith guardaron silencio y negaron con la cabeza.

Un segundo temblor sacudió el sótano. Este último fue lo bastante fuerte como para soltar una lluvia de polvo procedente del techo de cemento sobre sus cabezas.

—Apuesto a que algo chocó con el edificio —comentó Highsmith—. No sería la primera vez que un conductor ebrio se desvía del camino y termina estampándose con la plaza.

El siguiente temblor llegó acompañado del sonido de una lejana explosión. Las luces sobre sus cabezas se apagaron un momento para volver a encenderse instantes después, provocando que los cadetes u oficiales menos experimentados se movieran de forma nerviosa detrás de ellos. También oyeron el aullido de sirenas y bocinas.

—Mi radio no funciona —comentó Pamela después de pulsar el botón de transmitir y sólo oír estática en cualquier frecuencia.

—Estamos bajo suelo, es normal —explicó la inspectora sin detenerse en su búsqueda de aquella sustancia verde fluorescente.

Esa respuesta no tranquilizó a Highsmith, desde cierto incidente con la familia más numerosa del pueblo podía “sentir” el peligro, ahora todo lo que podía percibir era frenesí y dolor.

—Inspectora Smith, ¿hacia dónde da la salida más cercana?

—El túnel de la izquierda los llevará a la calle Oeste, los demás nos adentrarían nuevamente a la cisterna y de ahí al interior de la plaza.

—Muy bien inspectora, Foster y yo necesitamos retirarnos urgentemente y nos llevaremos a la mitad de los hombres presentes. Los demás se quedarán a ayudarle a evacuar el edificio. Manténgame informado de los progresos.

Rodeados por una docena de hombres, ambos agentes se alejaron corriendo. El piso volvió a vibrar mientras se abrían paso a través de una muchedumbre de compradores y vendedores aterrorizados, incluso algunos de los miembros de la seguridad privada del lugar intentaban alejarse del “Gran Central”. Ante los policías se presentaba una escena digna de una típica película disparos.

En el enorme estacionamiento, los clientes y despachadores se escondían bajo taxis y vehículos privados, o corrían hacía sus automóviles para intentar huir. Los gritos luchaban con el zumbido representativo del tráfico. Más arriba, sobre la calle Oeste taxis y transportes de todo tipo se desviaban en cualquier dirección, chocando los unos con los otros o con las paredes de los edificios mientras intentaban alejarse del centro del pueblo.

Más lejos aún, un tráiler envuelto en llamas que seguía avanzando en línea recta chocó violentamente con un autobús de transporte público y ambos vehículos terminaron por bloquear toda la calle.

Highsmith siguió viendo la escena de la calle unos segundos más antes de alzar la mirada y taparse los ojos de la luz del atardecer con una mano. Los edificios lejanos ardían débilmente, nada que pudiera considerarse mortal pero que seguramente asustaría a varios civiles.

De pronto algo oscureció el cielo. Tras las espesas nubes sobre su cabeza se vieron luces y destellos parecidos a disparos de energía eléctrica; una especie de trueno pero mucho más grande reverberó en el firmamento.

Los ojos de Pamela estaban desorbitados cuando volteó a ver a su compañero y superior.

—Peter, están atacando Royal Woods.

Con su radio en la mano, Highsmith sintonizó la frecuencia de la jefatura y se lo acercó a la oreja.

—Seguimos sin poder comunicarnos con la jefatura ni con los demás patrulleros… Foster, estamos incomunicados.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Highsmith se dilataron.

— ¡Resistiremos en esta posición hasta que llegue la ayuda y podamos comenzar a evacuar a los civiles! –gritó a los hombres a sus espaldas. Se giró hacía su compañera y le dijo—, tú busca a la alcaldesa… debe estar en su oficina privada del último piso.

-o-

Caminaba, avanzando lentamente por una pendiente empinada y cubierta de hierba gris. No se oía ningún ruido. Las cosas que había ahí no le resultaban para nada familiares. Sin embargo conocía el camino que estaba recorriendo; a lo lejos estaba el rio inmenso que aparecía en sus visiones.

Intentó apresurar el camino pero descubrió que un fango extraño y negro comenzaba a envolverle los pies dificultándole el avanzar con normalidad. Sin embargo no flaqueó en su resolución de llegar al rio. Lentamente adelantó un pie y luego otro. Avanzó paso a paso, cada uno de ellos representando un esfuerzo. Y cada paso más penoso que el anterior.

Todo en aquel lugar estaba quieto. Ni un solo soplo de brisa agitaba las plantas grises y las ramas de los pocos arboles sin hojas de aquella ladera empinada, tampoco se oían ruidos de animales. En todo aquel valle neblinoso y gris sólo el rio y ella se movían. Llegó finalmente al margen del inmenso cuerpo de agua y vio allí sumergidas a las mismas mujeres que hablaban en su mente. Pero al intentar sumergirse en las aguas descubrió que la marea se alejaba de la orilla según ella se acercaba, manteniéndose siempre a la misma distancia la una de la otra, también descubrió que el misterioso lodo ahora le cubría más arriba de las pantorrillas y a pesar de que ya no se estaba moviendo, el barro continuaba hundiéndola, tragándosela poco a poco.

Entonces lo comprendió, había fracasado en su misión… les había fallado a las voces en su cabeza y nunca podría remendar su error.

— ¡Resiste! —Le ladró Ronalda Manzano a su nieta desde el límite mismo del río—, ¡sólo debes resistir!

Pero el fango ya comenzaba a tocarle los hombros y a sacar el aliento de sus pulmones por su peso. Desesperada, Ronnie sólo atinó a gritar por ayuda y manotear. Aún no estaba lista para darse por vencida pero tampoco le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

El lodo ya le cubría la cabeza y casi no le quedaba aire en sus pulmones cuando sintió varias manos, todas ellas iguales, aferrarse a la suya. Todas las manos eran pequeñas y temblorosas, manos de niñas asustadas al igual que ella.

-o-

Tan pronto como recuperó la consciencia, Ronalda tosió sangre. Al estar tan cerca la cara de Kernicky de la suya, el escupitajo sanguinolento terminó por impactar en la frente de la anciana, haciendo que la Hermana Sangre cerrará los ojos y se alejara un par de pasos de su víctima.

Esforzándose por respirar sin atragantarse con su propia sangre, Ronalda levantó la cabeza y a pesar que ya no se hallaba rodeada por el resplandor escarlata, lo único que sus ojos lograron ver fue una solitaria pintura en la pared contraria del salón, la imagen de un búho enmarcado por humo y caos, con unos ojos redondos y enormes; gracias al efecto que le daba la luz danzarina del fuego que brotaba del cuerpo de Sebastian Bloud parecía que el ave batía sus alas. Y entonces lo vio, los ojos intensos de la criatura, sus gestos elegantes y serios, eran iguales a los ojos y los gestos de las mujeres de sus visiones. Iguales a los de la muchacha que fue salvada por Nikki.

— ¡Muy bien, sólo tenías que pedirme que acabara con tu sufrimiento! —Rugió Kernicky mientras se limpiaba con una mano la sangre del rostro.

La mujer se puso en guardia y tomando un poco de distancia extra para tirar una última patada con toda su fuerza, se lanzó al ataque. Pero ya no pudo rematar a Ronalda con un último golpe; el fuego se había reavivado en el cuerpo de la latina y ahora era tan ardiente que incluso Kernicky, con su control casi antinatural de su cuerpo y resistencia, tuvo que alejarse un par de pasos más.

Pero Anne no se conformó simplemente con esa demostración de fuerza; intentando no mover su tórax, la niña se levantó. Entonces el fuego que la cubría creció aún más en tamaño e intensidad. La duela del suelo comenzó a incendiarse. Las piedras de la pared en la que estaba recargada se volvieron de un roco incandescente mientras que el calor de las llamas empezaba a concentrarse en un solo lugar; Ronalda se había cubierto completamente en un capullo de fuego.

El metal de los marcos de todas las pinturas cercanas empezó a fluir libremente mientras que los lienzos que antes protegían terminaron por consumirse en silencio. Las zonas de la pared de roca en las que se había apoyado para levantarse empezaron a gotear como si fuesen simple cera de vela.

Pero Kernicky no dejaría que aquella niña tonta terminara con todo el edificio en un último berrinche. Usando sus poderes para controlar la voluntad de todos bajo su dominio, le ordenó a algunos de sus acólitos, al que tenía cara de espantapájaros y a un par de gemelas con cabello corto y pelirrojo, que se arrojaran a las llamas y que con su cuerpo terminaran de quebrarle los huesos a Ronalda.

Los tres obedecieron, pero antes de que alguna del trio de marionetas lograra acercarse lo suficiente, un destello de luz naranja, tan intensa que casi parecía blanca, los cegó a todos, la silueta de Ronalda fue devorada completamente por el fuego y la temperatura en el cuarto llegó a un límite imposible. Una oleada de calor abrazador puso a los títeres de la Hermana Sangre, y a la anciana misma, de rodillas, todos se esforzaban por simplemente respirar.

Entonces Kernicky comprendió que nada podía hacer con Ronalda en ese estado más que esperar a que sus últimas fuerzas se consumieran y una vez que estuviera completamente vacía de poder, matarla finalmente. Usando un pedazo de la túnica roja de uno de sus seguidores como mascarilla para poder respirar conforme la temperatura subía, Kernicky empezó a avanzar hacia la salida del sótano. Pero no había dado ni un par de pasos temblorosos cuando un géiser de fuego explotó a su espalda, haciendo que se tropezase y callera justo al lado del cadáver de Sebastian Bloud. Dónde había estado la bola de fuego, ahora se encontraba una criatura humanoide, alta e intimidante pues su cabeza alcanzaba a tocar el techo del sótano, incendiándolo ahí dónde ambos se alcanzaban a tocar. Un esqueleto de huesos que parecían estar hechos de roca que se derretía y endurecía de forma continua, cubierto en llamas anaranjadas que formaban a intervalos una corona de plumas.

Una voluntad superior a la que pudiera poseer cualquier ser humano ordinario había trasformado a una muchacha en la criatura infernal de la que hablaban las leyendas de los primeros indígenas que habían llegado después de mucho viajar al territorio que con los años se convertiría en Michigan, la misma criatura de la que hablaban algunos pueblos en el norte de México… Kernicky sabía de aquellas leyendas e historias pues se había basado en ellas para investigar el paradero de aquella niña “ _tocada por el diablo_ ” que había sido desterrada de su hogar ancestral hacia tantas décadas.

— _Hay una niña pequeña en algún lugar. Una niña que tiene miedo._ —Dijo la criatura sin mover su quijada esquelética mientras se acercaba a la anciana en el suelo—. _Tiene miedo de lo que los demás piensen sobre ella. Después de todo será una líder y figura de apoyo para los suyos_ —el rostro esquelético se desdibujo debido a una oleada de calor y por un simple instante pareció que la cara de la criatura era de una joven indígena, con la piel irritada y ulcerada por el sol y la desnutrición—. _Teme que los otros la odien por haber nacido en otro lugar y por tener costumbres diferentes a las suyas_ —y el rostro volvió a cambiar, ahora una mujer con la apariencia cansada y triste de una peregrina—. _La hacen sentir mal sólo por ser quien es así que decide guardarse y esconderle sus aspiraciones y sueños a los demás_ —ahora era la cara de la odiosa mujer que detuvo sus planes por casi medio siglo; Ronalda Manzano—. _Pero una vez decide que nunca más va a tener miedo. Aún en un lugar donde es diferente a todos los demás se esfuerza por ser feliz…_ creí que al desearlo lo conseguiría… —y por último se reveló el rostro de Ronnie Anne, igual que los anteriores sólo por un instante antes de ser reemplazado por el cráneo de fuego—. _Hay una niña pequeña en alguna parte… está dentro de mí. Todas están dentro de mí. Y ya no tendremos miedo._

Aquella cosa se acercó caminando a la Hermana sangre hasta estar a un par de pasos de distancia. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo del _Diablo_ fue suficiente para calcinar la piel de Kernicky. La anciana cerró los ojos y esperó por el golpe con el que la criatura acabaría con su vida, pero no fue así. Cuando su carne empezó a hervir sobre sus huesos y sus ojos se consumieron como carbón en sus cuencas, escuchó como un cuerpo se desplomaba junto al suyo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas Ronalda no sólo le había destruido el cuerpo sino que también le había quitado la capacidad para utilizar a otras personas al quemar sus ojos, pero la niña también había usado todas sus fuerzas y ahora descansaba inmóvil en el suelo, a un lado de su enemiga y su marioneta.

—Qué pena que te hayas esforzado tanto solamente para fracasar en el último instante, Santiago —la voz de Kernicky sonó hueca y afónica, como el sonido vacío de una flauta partida a la mitad.

—Quizá muera junto a ti, pero al menos todas las personas que has utilizado se salvarán y le contarán a la policía de todo lo que has hecho. ¡Se acabó!

Ronalda ya no esperaba respuesta alguna a sus palabras, por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo siguiente que escuchó de la mujer desecha y quemada a su lado fue una risa imposiblemente vigorosa.

—Mira a tu alrededor, niña ¡Todo el lugar está siendo devorado por las llamas! —a las palabras de la Hermana Santiago le siguieron balbuceos y quejidos de los “acólitos”, despertando por fin del control mental al que habían estado sometidos—. ¿Realmente crees que alguno de mis marcados se salvará una vez que el techo seda al peso del edificio sobre nuestras cabezas? ¡ELLOS NO SE IRÁN DE AQUÍ!

Ante la última burla de Kernicky, Ronalda sintió que debía levantarse una vez más para seguir luchando por su vida y por las de los demás pero al intentar ponerse en píe se apoyó por accidente en su brazo roto. El intenso dolor le paralizó ambas piernas y la respiración, haciéndola caer sobre su rostro y sobre sus costillas desechas; provocándole más dolor agonizante del que ya sufría.

Tan pronto como oyó el sollozo adolorido de la joven latina, la anciana empezó a reír con fuerzas renovadas, parecía que nunca dejaría de burlarse pero incluso sus carcajadas se detuvieron al escuchar un gemido profundo e intenso cerca de su otro costado. Luchando con el dolor agonizante que atacaba su tórax con cada respiración que daba, Ronalda logró voltearse lo suficiente para ver como el acólito corpulento que casi la había aplastado durante su pelea con Sebastian recuperaba el conocimiento. Tubos y pequeños conductos repletos de un verde fluorescente serpenteaban entre su túnica roja hecha añicos… atravesaban sus antebrazos y espalda, llevando a un límite humanamente imposible su corpulencia.

Por un momento, justo cuando apenas terminaba de despertar, la criatura sólo se limitó a soltar sollozos mudos y a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás mientras evitaba levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor. Al ver la actitud en extremo vulnerable y asustada, Ronalda quiso levantar la voz y hablarle, decirle que ya todo estaba bien y que no volverían a hacerle daño… eso fue hasta que algo a su derecha llamó la atención de la criatura; al ver los cuerpos tanto de Kernicky como de Sebastian a su lado, los lamentos y lloriqueos dieron lugar a la furia y a los rugidos.

Ronalda empezó a retroceder en silencio al ver cómo de un solo golpe, aquella cosa hecha de músculos y furia puros redujo a pulpa lo que quedaba del cadáver de Sebastian Bloud. Sin perder tiempo, la cosa volvió a levantar sus nudillos ensangrentados y descargó una vez más su manota sobre la cabeza de Kernicky, la anciana no había podido ni gritar. Entonces los ojos de la cosa detectaron a Ronalda… había muy poca inteligencia en esa mirada, sin embargo pudo reconocer sin problema el miedo y la desesperación… también algunos rasgos levemente familiares.

— ¿H-hola?

Y cómo si escuchar aquellas palabras amables le hicieran daño, la montaña de músculos y maquinaría se alejó de su prima sollozando. Las tuberías incrustadas en sus brazos y espalda empezaron a emitir una luz pálida y verdosa mientras que su cuerpo parecía crecer aún más.

—Carl, e-espera por favor.

Entonces, al oír su nombre, el niño levantó la cabeza y volteó una vez más hacía su prima, aunque no se acercó ni un paso más. Moretones y manchas rojas recorrían su cuello y hombros, en las zonas donde su carne se unía a los implantes tubulares. Una expresión de angustia y pérdida apareció en su pequeño rostro. Y casi como cuando era más pequeño y lo regañaban por hacer travesuras, se fue acercando lentamente a Ronalda, apenas y conteniendo el llanto.

—Tranquilo, Carl —a pesar de que cada movimiento era una agonía, Ronalda se arrastró hacia la inmensa humanidad que se tambaleaba en su dirección—. ¡Estoy muy feliz de ver que estas vivo, _primito_!

Uno de los “acólitos” se levantó en el fondo de la habitación, asustando a Carl y provocando que se aferrara a una de las manos de su prima mayor, como si buscara en ella protección de alguna clase de aquel desconocido.

Un destello del fuego cercano le iluminó el rostro al niño mutado. Debajo de todos los moretones y de toda la hinchazón, seguía pareciendo tan inocente y perdido como lo debía de ser todo niño después de haber sido secuestrado.

« _Se acabó, vamos a morir_ ». Dijeron las voces en la cabeza de Ronalda al tiempo que Carl apretaba con una fuerza casi aplastante su mano deshecha al ver cómo el acólito liberado se acercaba a ellos «pero él no tiene por qué morir aquí conmigo, ninguno de ellos tiene que morir».

— ¿Carl…? ¡Carlino tienes que escucharme!

Tuvo que golpear con su mano libre varías veces el hombro musculoso de su primo para que su mirada se alejara del acólito aturdido que se esforzaba por avanzar y de los otros que apenas se despertaban.

—Hay una salida —dijo Ronnie—. Es una puerta escondida en la pared a mi espalda ¿quieres salir? —La mirada del niño se iluminó y agitó la cabeza con fuerza excesiva— ¡Genial! Pero primero debes soltarme…

Si aún le quedaba algún hueso completo en aquel brazo, seguramente se habría quebrado cuando Carl apretó con más fuerza los dedos. Estaba demasiado asustado para hacer el viaje solo.

—Vas a estar bien, hombre. Te lo prometo Carl, es seguro —despacio y con mucho tacto, Ronalda usó su mano libre para abrir la zarpa que tenía su brazo roto aprisionado—, además, debes llevarte primero a tía Frida. ¿Me harías ese favor? Una vez que la hayas sacado de aquí puedes volver por mí y ambos nos iremos a casa ¿sí?

El niño no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Alejándose rápidamente de su prima, Carl tomó con toda la delicadeza que su nueva constitución le permitía el cuerpo inconsciente de su madre y cargándolo como si la mujer estuviera hecha de papel, la humanidad con implantes químicos salió a toda velocidad por la puerta que Ronalda había dejado abierta.

Y tan pronto como los vio alejarse, Ronnie Anne perdió el conocimiento a causa del dolor en sus heridas.

-o-

Sólo cuando sintió como sintió el aire frio golpeaba su rostro, Ronalda comprendió que no había estado delirando durante los últimos minutos. Había visto cómo un grupo de encapuchados silenciosos se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie. Había visto como todos se le acercaban y la rodeaban. Vio como uno de ellos, un hombre calvo y con piel gris se quitaba su túnica roja y la cubría con ella. Y vio cuando la alzaron del suelo y atravesaron con ella la puerta y subían las escaleras.

No fue sino hasta que los “marcados” que habían estado bajo el control de la Hermana Sangre la dejaron acostada sobre el concreto de una banqueta que su mente volvió a procesarlo todo con claridad.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en un horizonte repleto de tormentas eléctricas, ella estaba acostada semidesnuda en una banqueta helada, justo al lado de un edificio en llamas del que aún se alcanzaban a oír algunos gritos de niños y cuidadores atrapados dentro…

Pero ni los encapuchados, ni los pocos huérfanos y voluntarios que habían logrado salir se movieron para ayudar, todos estaban en shock por la escena tan horrible y surreal que estaban viendo. Y cuando ella intentó levantarse y ayudar por su propia cuenta, descubrió que su cuerpo no pudo ni enderezarse; estaba más allá del cansancio. Lo había dado todo para detener a Kernicky y ya no podía hacer nada por nadie.

Pero las voces atrapadas dentro de La Colmena no se detuvieron en sus pedidos desesperados por ayuda. Con cada segundo que pasaba los gritos se volvían más desesperados. Con cada segundo que pasaba una habitación más se llenaba de llamas y una voz se silenciaba. ¡Era necesario ayudar!

— ¡El orfanato! —Gritó Ronalda tan pronto como sus pulmones reunieron el aire necesario—. ¡Debemos hacer algo…! ¡No puede terminar así!

Todos los “marcados” que se habían podido salvar del incendió voltearon a verla; a pesar de que cada movimiento era una tortura, Ronalda se esforzaba por arrastrarse de regreso a las llamaradas. Dispuesta a morir con tal de remediar la situación.

La escena de aquella niña luchando con su cuerpo roto por hacer algo imposible fue el impulso necesario para que todos rompieran su estupor inicial.

—Quizá podamos hacer algo —dijo la mujer con rostro de hiena—, si abrimos una pequeña brecha en una de las paredes la gente podría…

Y entonces cayó inconsciente en medio del grupo. Carl soltó un alarido y dirigió una de sus manos a su cuello antes de caer igual que la mujer con pelaje gris; Ronalda, al igual que el hombre espantapájaros, vieron que en la musculosa espalda del niño estaban varios dardos incrustados. Él y el calvo que le había dado su túnica para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo intentaron huir de la escena pero no habían dado ni un par de pasos cuando también cayeron inconscientes.

Fue entonces que Ronalda sintió como una aguja se hundía en su hombro y le inyectaba una sustancia fría, sintió fatiga inmediatamente así como un par de brazos que la tomaban por las axilas y la metían en una camioneta negra que no había visto antes. La última cosa que vieron sus ojos fue el orfanato empezando a derrumbarse por las llamas.

-o-

La caravana de vehículos en los que estaban encerrados los “marcados” sobrevivientes de la Iglesia de la Sangre se alejó de la escena en el momento justo en el que el cuerpo de bomberos y algunas patrullas de policía llegaban para apagar los restos del orfanato. Ninguno de los oficiales ni bomberos se fijó ni por un instante en las camionetas sin placas y con vidrios polarizados que se alejaban a toda velocidad.

—Doctor Santiago, capturamos al objetivo y a un grupo de sospechosos sin sufrir bajas —informó el conductor del vehículo insignia por radio—, ¿reporto nuestros avances a la Reina Blanca?

Arturo guardó silencio un segundo hasta que su cuñado, Carlos, abandonó la habitación de hotel junto a Carlota, el hombre de lentes no debía escuchar su conversación o se enteraría que el medico se había cambiado de bando —Capitán, no se puede establecer ningún tipo de comunicación con Royal Woods a causa de la tormenta eléctrica. La pondremos al tanto de todos los avances cuando las nubes se disipen… mientras tanto procedan según lo previsto.

—Entonces los llevaremos a Belle Reve, cambio y fuera.

El doctor arrojó su celular tan lejos como le fue posible, el aparato se hizo añicos al golpear contra la pared de la habitación. Había vuelto a darle la espalda a los Casagrande, pero al menos así estaría junto a su hija…


End file.
